


Conquerors Come Again

by Akky_and_Valor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Arranged Marriage, Elements from TV show ( Mainly the books ), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Incest, Jon Snow born Visenya, Lyanna doesn't die in childbirth, Multi, Original Character(s), Politics, R plus L equals J, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Targaryen Dynasty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akky_and_Valor/pseuds/Akky_and_Valor
Summary: AU where Jon Snow is born as Visenya Targaryen. Lyanna, Elia, Rhaegar and their children never died, instead Robert Baratheon was defeated.Now follow our VIsenya and her family as they struggle to make their new world.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy everyone, we won't go on too much before you start your reading, but we are looking for some help with smut and an editor! Please comment here if you're interested in it. Thank's for reading!
> 
> For those wondering, future chapters ( after this one and the next ) will have 2 POV's only. These first couple were more or less test runs with our group and also setups and introductions
> 
> Updates will be every week/ two weeks

**Visenya Targaryen**

Visenya was not bothered by how Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys ignore her. Instead she had spent her time with her mother Lyanna, her sister Vaella and her aunt Daenerys, even the Kingsguard spent more time with her now that she was older and had taken an interest in swords.

“Ser Arthur!” Visenya calls sweetly to her favorite knight. “Would you ride with me along the beach?”

Ser Arthur gave a chuckle and responded with a dutiful “Of course, Princess”. Taking Visenya’s arm, the Sword of the Morning led the young Targaryen from the Red Keep’s gardens, down through the corridors of the immense castle and to the stables.

As the princess and her knight mounted their steeds, they departed with a small retinue of Targaryen men-at-arms behind them, close enough to protect their lady should the need arise, but not close enough to intrude on any conversation between the Princess and her Kingsguard. Visenya led the party through the streets of King’s Landing, keeping her nose covered to avoid the stench of the ever growing City. Many of the smallfolk like Visenya, she always made a point to ensure that food was distributed to the poor in times of famine, and fresh bread from the bakers sent to orphanages around the city. Others however, despise her and looked at her as the reason they lost Husbands, Sons, Fathers and Cousins. She ignored them in public of course, for what Princess of the Targaryen dynasty would allow words to hurt her in front of thousands of her subjects? But in truth, she thought over the curses she heard, the poisoned looks she received, and worst of all the things men say they’d do if they were alone with her. Visenya didn’t choose to be born from the union that killed thousands upon thousands of innocents, but she was. 

The Party finally reached the Mud Gate, the smell now improved from shit to fish. Ser Arthur motions four of the guardsmen, and they move ahead to free the gate for the Princess. The latter currently being distracted by a fish stand with two young children, no more than three and ten years of age. The children, with thin bodies, were trying to sell fish to the people wandering around, but they were overshadowed by the booming voices of older merchants. Visenya rode to the children's stand, her retinue making a circle around her whilst Ser Arthur kept his position to her left side.

“Hello sweetlings, where’s your parents?” Visenya asked the children in a motherly tone.

The children were silent, looking at her in awe and observing her distinct Valyrian features. Her Silver hair and Violet eyes accented by very pale yet beautiful skin. 

“You’re a Princess!” the girl-child squeaks out.

Visenya giggles at the statement. “And you look like a beautiful warrior Princess from the stories of old, my dear girl.”

The other child, a boy with a guarded expression, watches the encounter. Switching his sight between Ser Arthur, her guards, and his sister.

“Is that strong young man your brother sweetling?” Visenya asks to the girl, with a large smile as she nods towards the young lad.

“Yes! He catches all these fishies and brings them to sell, mother is gone and fathers sick...would you any like fish Princess?” the girl replies going from excited, to sad and finally hopeful.

“Of course, I’ll have Ser Polyvar and Ser Duran take you on a pony ride to the Red Keep, wait for me in the banquet hall and I’ll bring sweets for us to share.” 

The Knights take the children on their horses and turn back, headed for the Red Keep. The children giggling the whole while, putting a smile on Visenya’s face. The mood of the escort was a joyful one as they rode the children back to the Red Keep.

Visenya finally rides out the gates of the city, inhaling the fresh air of the ocean. As the Princess galloped her way to the edge of the water, she reflected on the cool air and breeze, welcomingly accepted after the stuffy and dower halls of the Red Keep she was often held in. She had often come to the seaside to clear her head from her family or the nobles in court. More often than not however, it was due to Aegon or Rhaenys.

“Ser Arthur, I know you and the other Kingsguard are cautious when training me with the sword, but I’m no longer a child” Visenya pauses, skipping a rock across the water, before continuing “Besides, not only am I a woman grown, but father named me Visenya for a reason. I should be a warrior like my namesake.” she ends with anger in her tone, though not directed at Ser Arthur.

“Princess, it would please me greatly to train you, but your father has expressed his opinion. If he’ll allow it then we will train you every day so long as you’re interested and willing.” Ser Arthur replied, with a small proud smile at his lips.

Visenya gave a nod to Ser Arthur and the two continued on their trek of the beach, pausing every so often to collect various rocks and shells from the sea shore that the princess found appealing. 

Ser Arthur watched the Princess, he knew why she had them go on this ride, she did it often and the Kingsguard always accompanied her. Often enough in the Red Keep someone mentioned the failed Robert’s Rebellion, of which her parents and her birth had been a catalyst. Princess Visenya was often looked at with hate, a living reminder of that bloody war that had happened fifteen years ago. However this hatred was nothing compared to her own mother, Queen Lyanna, who was known to be despised by most of Dorne. According to them, she had taken the King's love, and made the realm bleed for her own vain reasons. Visenya’s birth had been an insult to top the war off. Thankfully her younger sister, Vaella, often was not even mentioned let alone hated like her sister. 

Visenya suddenly snaps her head up as Ser Arthur turns, ready for a fight upon seeing her so startled. However the Kingsguard relaxed when it was just more of the Royal Family. He looked back at Visenya, no longer seeing her startled expression, but in its place was one of anger. Among the Royal Family were the two he knew she disliked the most, her elder half-siblings, Aegon and Rhaenys. Aegon rode with Rhaenys to Visenya’s retinue, his own guards in tow.

“Hello Dear Sister, I see you’re enjoying the weather today.” Aegon says with a smirk on his face, next to him Rhaenys let out a small laugh.

Visenya looked from one to the other for a few moments before replying emotionlessly. “Yes my beloved Brother, I was. I’ll leave it to you and our beautiful Sister, I’m feeling peckish after such a long ride.”

The Princess rode past them as soon as she finished her explanation, her head down and her party following her. 

Aegon was angry at her departure, for he knew what she didn’t. She belongs to him now, it’s his duty to protect her, to love her and to please her. Though Aegon had always enjoyed teasing and belittling her for fun. Rhaenys thought it was cute the way Aegon suddenly wanted to get closer with the announcement coming soon, just as she thought her little sister was cute.

Visenya set the pace to a sprint once she passed the Mud Gate and kept that pace until she was dismounting her horse back at the red keep. She made her way to the kitchens, dismissing the looks she received from the cooks and kitchen wenches as she grabbed Lemoncakes and Candied Plums. She then took off to the banquet hall, seeing the two common children at a table with the two knights she assigned to them, but they weren’t alone.

With them, telling tales and laughing, was her father King Rhaegar Targaryen. She made her way over to them and sat down, giving the children the sweets when she was settled. Her night ended listening to her father tell tales of love, as he did when she was a child.  


______________________________________________________________________

When she awoke, the sound of her mother and father speaking was softly audible from outside her door.

“Rhaegar please, don’t do this.” the muffled voice of Queen Lyanna pleaded. The voice of King Rhaegar spoke up, surpassing his wife's words.

“Lyanna my love, do not fret so. It was foreseen, the dragon must have three heads.” he said with his usual calm tone.

Visenya chose that moment to close her eyes again, sinking back under the soft blankets, trying to pretend that she had not just heard her parents. Moments passed before she heard her door click and open, she then felt pressure on either side of her bed.

“Visenya, my beautiful Visenya, are you awake? We have something for you.” Rhaegar said as he lightly shook his daughter’s shoulder.

“Yes Father?” Visenya answered sleepily as she rose from the covers of her bed. Stretching her arms above her head and looking between her parents with a tired smile. Rhaegar returning it with more happiness then she’d seen in awhile, Lyanna however, game a smile that barely tugged upwards.

“Your Mother and I had this necklace made for you, but before we give it to you we have this letter from your Uncle Eddard.” Rhaegar handed her the letter and waited for her to open and read it.

__

__

_Princess Visenya,_

__

_We’re all so happy for you, we’re already likely at Riverrun by the time you’re reading this. We’ve never met in person, I realize, but if your mother's letters are correct than you’re more like her than Rhaegar. Arya and you will get along well I think, though I do hope you and her don’t get along too well, I fear it wouldn’t bode well for your mother, myself or any Nobles currently in Kings Landing. We hope to be there a sennight before your wedding._

__

_Dearest Wishes,  
_ _Your Uncle Eddard_

Visenya enjoyed the thought of her cousins visiting, before the realization stunned her into silence, moments passing before she chokes out. “My Wedding, Father?”

“Yes Visenya, like your namesake you will wed Aegon, as will Rhaenys.” Rhaegar replies with a happy and hopeful expression. The latter emotion towards her reaction to this announcement.

Emotions changed rapidly on Visenya’s face, from disbelief, to sadness and finally anger. “Father, I will not marry Aegon.” Visenya hisses.

Rhaegar's expression shifted to annoyance for a brief moment, before it settled back to his usual blank expression. “You will.” he commanded simply, leaning in to kiss her forehead, then dropping the necklace on her bed, before turning and leaving the room closing the door with a frightful slam as he did.

“Mother, I beg of you. Aegon is horrible to me, please don’t make me marry him!” Visenya pleaded as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Lyanna pulled her daughter into her arms and held Visenya, kissing her hair. Trying her best to comfort her daughter. “I’m sorry sweetling, your father is set on this, if I could sway him I would.”

Lyanna, after holding her daughter for what felt like hours, kisses her hair one last time and moves to exit the chamber.

Visenya laid back onto her bed, and entered a restless state. When she finally fell asleep she dreamt of her and Rhaenys with swollen bellies while young children were chased by Aegon. She didn’t want that life.  


______________________________________________________________________

**The Small Council Chamber**

The Small Council sat in their chamber as they waited for the King and his hand. It had been a rocky few years since Robert’s Rebellion and in that time many of the council members had been replaced.

Grand Maester Pycelle had met an unfortunate end at the hands of King Aerys II, who in his madness thought Pycelle a traitor to the Iron Throne and roasted him alive in front of the entire court. After the Mad King’s passing, Maester Ebrose had taken Pycelle’s place with dignity and wisdom that was unlike his predecessor. 

The previous Master of Ships, Lord Lucerys Velaryon, had been lost at sea during a terrible storm not a year ago, so his position had been handed to the unlikely candidate that was Lord Captain Victarion Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. 

The Master of Coin which had once been occupied by Lord Qarlton Chelsted, but like Pycelle, he had met a gruesome fate at the hand of Aerys the Mad when it was found that the Master of Coin had been stealing funds right out of the royal coffers, his punishment was the “mercy” of having molten gold poured down his cavernous gullet until he lay dead at the foot of the Iron Throne.

Tywin Lannister had been given the honor of serving as the replacement Master of Coin, a demotion and a slight in the eyes of the Old Lion as it denied him his coveted seat as Hand of the King.

Varys, the ever illusive Spider, had remained in his post as Master of Whispers since his initial appointment. As it was said that no one in the Seven Kingdoms, nay the world could have as much reach as him.

Many considered Lord Symond Staunton lucky to have retired as Master of Laws almost  
days after Rhaegar's ascension to the Iron Throne. To fill that niche, the King had put his brother-in-law Oberyn Martell, the legendary Red Viper of Dorne, in the vacant seat.

“A letter arrived from Castle Black last night.” Ebrose said as Tywin gave a huff. “More requests from that senile bear Jeor over his lack of recruits?” The Old Lion sneered as he adjusted himself in his seat, his glare never breaking from the seat of the Hand of the King. The title he had once held in better days.

The door to the Council Chambers opened and in came King Rhaegar accompanied by his Hand, Jon Connington, and Prince Aegon, who had begun to attend the council meetings as practice for his own time as king. Rhaegar sat himself down at the foot of the council table, in his hands was a worn roll of parchment. His purple eyes hawkishly reading the words which seemed to cause the King’s pout to become a scowl. “Connington, inform them…” the King said to his hand as Connington was handed the letter by Rhaegar and began to read it aloud to the council.

__

_To all the Lords and Noble men of Westeros,_

__

_The Night's Watch implores you to heed our warnings._  
_Something is astir beyond the wall, but not as we have seen for hundreds of years past._  
_From a captured wildling we extracted tales I wished to have never reported._  
_The King Beyond the Wall has risen again and he rides south, with a host beyond reckoning. An army of wildlings marches forth thousands, perhaps tens of thousands strong, with something I believe far worse on their tails. Prepare your defenses my lords. For the Wildlings are coming._

__

_Signed Jeor Mormont,_  
_Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Castle Black_

As Connington finished Tywin was the first to speak “My lord, you cannot believe such falsities, this is probably a ploy by that old Lord-Commander to waste steel and food on thieves and rapists.” As Tywin finished, the Iron Captain and the Master of Fleets threw fuel on the fires of doubt.

“A King Beyond the Wall...Ha! What is next? An invasion from the Sunset Sea by a horde of grumkins and snarks riding krakens? The Wildlings are too busy ripping into each other to follow a leader, much less amass a hoard of such strength that it could break past the Wall!” Victarion exclaimed with a restrained chuckle at his own words.

Oberyn stroked his chin as he contemplated what to say. “Yes, it may be an unconfirmed report from a man who has not felt the touch of a woman for years, but we cannot let such warnings be ignored. It is better to be safe now than have regret in the future…” came the words of the Red Viper, thinking that for this time he would stand by his brother in-law (despite his betrayal with the Stark Bitch). 

“Varys, what can you make of this?” Rhaegar asked to the bald Master of Whispers who shuffled his hands inside his robes. 

“The Wildlings are an unpredictable folk, my King...They repeatedly fight among themselves for even scraps. If a single leader has managed to unite them, it is no doubt this so-called King Beyond The Wall has his fair share of rivals. For all we know they could collapse tomorrow and we would be none the wiser…” The Spider finished.

The Grand Maester then began his own argument. “I agree with the Spider. This is a threat beyond our reach that could fall apart at the drop of one man. It would be folly to waste resources and men sending them beyond the wall.” Ebrose noted as he repeatedly read the letter over and over in his hands.

“Connington, Aegon, what of you?” The King asked as the Hand kept his eyes on the letter before clearing his throat. 

“These are unverified reports, my King. It casts more than just a simple shadow of doubt. While I wish to take Jeor’s words at face value, according to them, these numbers come from the mouth of a wilding, who may have embellished their numbers to unnerve the Night's Watch. If anything it is best for us to stay put for the time being.” The Hand finished confidently. 

Aegon spoke his mind with “The Watch has stood vigil for thousands of years, why not heed them in their time of need?”. This debate rapidly dissolved into arguments and mudslinging between the Small Council members, a minute of chaos passed before Rhaegar raised his voice commanding the council to order.

“It seems debate is not what will solve this problem, so let us put this to a vote. All those in favor say aye…” At the King's words Oberyn, Hightower and the Prince said “Aye”  
along with their King. 

“And those opposed?” Tywin, Victarion, Varys, Ebrose and Connington said in unison “Nay”

The vote to help the Night’s Watch would fall on deaf ears.  


______________________________________________________________________

**Visenya Targaryen**

She stood outside her brother’s chambers, sheer anger gripping her. She would confront him, make him know what she feelt of him. _I will speak and he will listen, whether he likes it or not_. Visenya stoked to herself as her hand gripped around the handle and wretched the door open. She entered quickly, slamming it behind her and staring at Aegon with nothing but anger, he however seemed quite amused by this.

“Ah, sweet sister. What brings you to my chambers?.” Aegon said with his usual welcoming smile as he set down the book he was reading and rose from his lavish bed. Visenya’s hands clenched into fists as she steeled herself for what she was about to say.

“Aegon, Father says I’m to marry you, and he’ll get what he wants as he always does. Just know, you’ll not have me willingly, you’ll have to rape me.” she sneers with a defiant look upon her face.

“And what did I do to deserve waking your dragon, dear sister?” Aegon snickered before continuing. “Or are you just acting this way because you think I may treat Rhaenys with more attention than you?” Aegon said before laughing at his own words, whilst he laughed she moved to slap him, and it connected with a loud crack. Aegon puts a hand to his cheek in disbelief before grabbing her and throwing her onto his bed.

“I do not wish to be cruel to you, Sister, but if you strike me again I must strike back, to defend myself.” He said with a stern tone, scolding her as you would a child as his eyes narrowed on her in his bed, noticing now she was in a sheer nightdress.

“Oh? So worried of a sister a head shorter than you? Maybe I should be the heir and you the wench to be married off!” Visenya said with bravado as Aegon’s smirk was wiped off his face.

“Visenya, do you think I asked for the marriage? It was father, it’s always father.” Aegon said, dropping all pretense of joking around. He sounded honest, like he truly did not know what he had done.

Visenya goes from angry to surprised that her brother would finally take her serious, she recovers and sneers out. “I know you spoke to Father about our Marriage. I’d even expected you and Rhaenys to marry, but for you to drag me into this as well, how greedy and lust filled are you, Brother.“

“Oh Visenya, my lovely young sister.” Aegon began, walking towards the bed with her on it. “Father had planned for you and our dear sister Rhaenys to be my wives ever since you both were born, it’s just now he’s telling you.” Aegon then takes a seat on the side of the bed closest to her, reaching over to Visenya who shrinks back, fearing retaliation for her striking of him earlier. The Prince realizes this and opens his palm to her, as you would a frightened animal. Visenya sees him slowly inching towards her and hisses at him. “Aegon, I’ll marry you, but if you force me to do anything with you, you’ll regret ever being born with a cock.” She then jumps off the far side of the bed and flees his chambers.

He looks at her fleeing form, then turns back to the indention she left in his bed. Aegon knew he shouldn’t feel the way he does about his sisters, maybe it’s the Targaryen blood, or maybe he’s as sick and greedy as Visenya says he is. But he knows he’ll fix this and treat his sisters well. They’ll see, he thought to himself with determination.

Upon her hasty exit of Aegon's chambers, Visenya sees Rhaenys walking down the halls with Ser Jonathan Darry and Ser Lewyn Martell. Visenya moved to walk past them in her disheveled appearance, thinking Rhaenys would jump to a wrong conclusion of what had just happened in Aegon’s chambers. Rhaenys having none of that, pulled her Sister into her arms and kissed her on each cheek.

“Sister, how lovely it is to see you!” Rhaenys beamed with a smile upon her angelic face.

“Rhaenys.” Visenya huffs indignantly. “I’m not a child, you can’t just handle me like that where the courtiers could see.” Rhaenys giggles, the two Kingsguard share a small bout of laughter as well.

“Oh, Senya you’re no fun” Rhaenys pouts, until a devious smirk appears on her face. “Do tell Sister, what you were doing in our innocent Brothers room?”

“Innocent? I was informing our brother what the boundaries will be in our… Marriage.” Visenya spits the word out, much to Rhaenys amusement.

“Oh, I suppose I’ll have to comfort him” Rhaenys then snickers out “No doubt our brother is fretting a life of deprivation in our marriage.” 

Visenya enjoys a laugh before rethinking her conversation with Aegon. She continues on silently, leaving her sister and the Kingsguard looking at her retreating figure.  


______________________________________________________________________

“Vaella, would you care to go for a stroll down to the River Gate?” asked Visenya to her younger sister with a smile upon her face.

“That sounds wonderful Visenya, will we be bringing Ser Grandfather?” Vaella responds with a childlike joy, breaking away from her doodling and jumping up to hug Visenya.

“We can bring Ser Barristan and Ser Whent” Visenya says nodding to the two Kingsguard. Ser Barristan smiling the whole time steps forward and gives his arm to Princess Vaella while a more stoic Ser Whent locks arms with Princess Visenya, the Kingsguard lead their Princesses through the courtyard and to the gate of the Red Keep. The Kingsguard nod to the men controlling it, as the gate slowly raises Ser Whent begins calling for men to accompany them for the walk that’ll take them through River Row. Visenya, wanting a peaceful stroll, takes and lowers Ser Whents arm.

“Princess, while I’m more than confident in our ability to protect you and your sister, if too many came at us we wouldn’t be able to properly keep an eye on you.” Ser Whent states with a strict air.

“Ser, we’ll have our hoods up, just as you and Ser Barristan will have cloaks on as well. This is just a peaceful walk through the city.” Declares Visenya confidently. Not wanting a retinue to ruin her walk as they so often do.

Ser Whent gives in with a small nod, Visenya taking that as a victory, breaks the conversation Ser Barristan and Vaella were having. “Come Vaella, let’s begin our walk.” Visenya says, smiling at her younger sister.

“Of course Visenya” replies Vaella with a smile as large as her sisters.

Vaella locks her arm with Visenya's and leads her sister at a brisk pace, eager for their walk to the River Gate to gaze upon pretty items collected off the shoreline by the commoners. The two Kingsguard not three feet behind them, constantly scanning the streets for signs of danger. The further they go from the Red Keep, especially this late in the evening, the more rugged the people look, the air has the stench of dead and rotting fish, those that don’t sell in the day are often left out for stray animals.

As the group nears the River Gate, they pass a small patrol of Goldcloaks. The men pay no attention to the four ‘commoners’. Ser Barristan, surveying the potential angles of attack notices a small, very vicious looking group of men staring at him and the Princesses.

“Daughters, perhaps we should turn around, this area appears to be quite rough.” Ser Barristan whispers in an urgent tone to the Princesses.

“Nonsense-” Visenya began, but was cut off by Ser Whent pulling her back out of reach from a large man, with a dark smile on his face with hungry eyes, in the process she knocks into her sister Vaella, causing both girls hoods to fall as they stumble.

“Targaryens!” Shouts a ragged man further ahead of them, the group just now realizing in their shock, the Princesses hoods had fallen, revealing their Silver hair and Violet eyes for all to see. Men began pushing towards them from all directions, shouting obscenities, few try to defend the Princesses but are pushed away. The Kingsguard, fearing for their Princesses, fling off their cloaks, unsheathing their swords not a moment later. They push the girls between them, attempting to shield them from the dozens and dozens of men coming for them.

Right before they could reach them however, a band of armored men came pouring out of an inn, wearing a strangely familiar insignia on their breastplates. They began surrounding the party of four, weapons drawn and facing the crowd. 

“Step back from the Princesses!” Boomed a young man's voice, his armor a gleaming polished silver accented by red trim, next to him stood what they could only call a giant of a man in foreboding black armor.

With these men now protecting them the crowd began to disperse, the men not wanting to start a conflict with the heavily armed Knights.

“Ser, you have our thanks, without you I dare not think what would have befallen us!” Calls Visenya over the shuffling of feet around her. Vaella than continues for her sister.

“What is your name, Ser? I would bring you before our father, your men and you shall be honored for this.”

The knight in silver plate came forward, after insuring the safety of the Princesses, upon his head he wore a close-helm with a large red plum flowing out of the back. He was tall and muscular, standing at the same height as Ser Barristan.

The mysterious Knight removed his helm and revealed himself to have a mop of dirty blonde hair that covered his face, but as he brushed it back he revealed a superbly handsome face. High cheeks, with a sculpted face and a jaw that the Princess thought had been chiseled from marble, but what caught their attention most were his eyes, dark purple much like theirs.

“I am Ser Shaun of House Celtigar, my ladies” Ser Shaun said with pride as he smiled “And this is my second-in-command and friend, Harren.” Shaun said gesturing to the large man who stood behind him. 

Though Ser Shaun was tall, he seemed dwarfed compared to his comrade. Harren stood taller than any man the Princesses had seen before, and he dressed as if he was ready to go to to battle at a moment's notice. He was dressed completely in a set of black plate armor with tassets, and a chainmail fauld, and upon his shoulders rested a worn brown traveling cloak with a massive greatsword that looked too large for a normal man to wield.

The man gently lifted up the visor of his Sallet to reveal a pair of hazel eyes and bowed his head to the Princesses with the utmost respect. “Excuse his muteness, Princesses, Harren is few in words.” Ser Shaun noted warmly. 

Visenya nodded at his words, her eyes still locked on the handsome Ser Shaun. “It’s our pleasure, Ser Shaun.” Visenya says with a smile. “Now please follow us, I would very much like our father to meet you.”

It was a short walk back to the Red Keep, with all the soldiers around the Princesses they had no need for the disguises they had worn earlier, instead giving the rich cloaks to a pair of children along the way. As they enter the Red Keep, the air no longer smelled like fish, instead it smelled stuffy. The Princesses, knowing they were in for a punishment, slowly but surely lead Ser Shaun and his officers into the throne room, to present him to their father.

King Rhaegar’s face was one of both concern and at the same time fury as they entered the Throne Room. He must have been livid at them for sneaking out, but at the same time relieved to see they were unharmed.

“Father, may we present Ser Shaun of House Celtigar. He and his men valiantly defended us alongside Ser Barristan and Ser Whent. Without them I fear what state we’d be in.” Visenya speaks in her well practiced royal voice, keeping her eyes down as to avoid the burning gaze of her father.

King Rhaegar looks the young knight and his friend up and down, before turning his gaze back to his daughters. Smiling at how they returned in one piece, he decided what the reward would be for their savior.

“Ser Shaun, I am grateful for your help with my daughters.” starts King Rhaegar “My understanding is without you, I may not have had three daughters any longer. I bestow upon you the title of Lord, with it comes The Whispers, which has too long been abandoned. It is yours to do as you see fit, the lands around it are yours as well.”

“Your Grace, I’m honored.” Lord Shaun says, shocked at the notion of having his own castle and lordship.

“The honor is mine, my lord. I hope to see you and your commanders at the feast tonight, it will be your celebration as much as ours.” Rhaegar then stood up, moving to hold his daughters. Lord Shaun takes that as his hint to leave, smiling to himself and his men before filing out of the throne room in a orderly column, the clanking of their plate armor making tremendous noise the whole way.

Rhaegar waited for the men of Claw Isle to leave before he turned to his daughters and resumed his heavy gaze on them.

“What were you doing in the city, and amongst the smallfolk of all people!” Rhaegar said with disgust “They are a bunch of unlearned lickspittles, and they almost had you killed! Why risk your life going outside the Keep, when you have all the comforts and pleasantries here?”

“Because we do not wish to be trapped in this damned Keep like Baelor did with his sisters!” retorted Visenya, locking her eyes with her father in an unsaid challenge. 

Rhaegar scoffed and mumbled “Perhaps we should send you and your sisters to it as he did, if only to keep you safe from yourselves.” Rhaegar then turned his back on them, moving to sit once more on the throne.  


______________________________________________________________________

**Eddard Stark**

Eddard wiped his brow of sweat, the summer heat was something he was not used to.

Their journey had been a long one, three weeks of travel from Winterfell. Moving through the swamps of the Neck by Moat Calin, traveling down through the Riverlands via the King’s Road (stopping at the Inn at the Crossroads for Catelyn’s instance). At their second week of travel he remembered his children watching in awe as they passed the ruins of Harrenhal, the looks on Robb and Arya’s faces brought a warm smile to his face as the siblings talked together about Aegon the Conqueror's destruction of House Hoare. Until finally, they had arrived at King’s Landing.

“Was it always suppose to smell like this?” Robb noted, scrunching his nose in disgust as his sisters tried to block out the overwhelming stench of refuse emanating from the city. 

“Thankfully...” Eddard said with relief “We’ll not have to suffer such rancid odors for long” The Northern caravan rode up to the gates and the gates opened to them.

“Lord Stark!” The City Watch’s Commander, Alastair Frey, greeted to the Quiet Wolf as the Stark host came to a stop at the foot of the Dragon Gate and the commander. “May I be the first to welcome you to King’s Landing, my lord. I hope your trip wasn't troublesome?”

“Not in the slightest, Commander. What is the nature of such a high presence for our caravan.” Eddard asked as his eyes scanned along the battlements of the city gates, observing the many Targaryen troops stationed upon the walls almost as if the city was preparing for a siege and not their arrival.

“We have been ordered by the King to escort you to the keep. I am sorry for the complications, but a recent incident has made us have to bolster security throughout the city.” The Frey said as he motioned for his guards to surround the caravan so as to make it easier for them to keep the small folk away from the Starks. “I also must inform you that his grace has ordered your men to stay within the confines of the city and outer walls for now. Don’t worry, the King has had quarters set aside for them.” The Commander noted to the Warden of the North.

“Thank you, Commander Frey.” The Commander gave a bow at Eddard’s words and then motioned for his men to follow the Warden of the North. 

“I've always heard stories about King’s Landing. I must say I didn't imagine it to be so...smelly.” The youngest of the Stark females, Arya, said as she gazed at the various shops and merchants that lines the busy streets, to her there was nothing like this back in the North much less Winterfell. “Arya shush!” Came the words of Eddard’s eldest daughter, Sansa as she tried to keep her younger sister from ruining the moment. However as the Stark children gazed around the streets of King’s Landing, they did not catch the smallfolk gaze shifting to their direction.

As the Stark family made their way into the town square, the welcoming air quickly disappeared as the small folk began to gather around the northern family and their Goldcloak followers. The people began whispering and talking among themselves, giving dirty looks to the Starks as the passed. It wasn't until a beggar from Flea Bottom grabbed a handful of dung and heaved it at the lord.

The cow pie sailed in front of Eddard’s face, nearly hitting him as the jeers began.  
“Stag-Lover!” “Traitorous Dog!” “Whore’s Brother!” various smallfolk yelled as some of the Goldcloaks shuffled out of formation to arrest the mudslingers. All around the dregs and smallfolk of King’s Landing seemed to come out in force to assault the Warden of the North and his family. Their anger was almost a palpable as their jeers and scorned rained on the Northerns with a malice one would see in hated enemies rather than relatives of the King.

“It seems they still have not forgiven you for your place in Robert’s Folly, years ago.” Commander Frey said with a tense air as Edward whipped the reins of his horse sending it into a gallop, hoping to get his family away from the volatile crowd before something worse happened. The Goldcloaks broke into a sprint as they tried to keep up with the Stark family and it wasn't until they were at the foot of the Red Keep did the City Watch even think of breaking away. Yet almost every street and alleyway seemed to just pour the smallfolk into the Stark’s path like an unending tide, and they seemed to have fathered to such a point that even the Goldcloaks had trouble keeping them in line.

As the caravan rounded the last few corners the crowds had gathered into a single horde of smallfolk, only two small lines of the city-watch keeping the Stark’s path clear. Objects were thrown, more jeers and insults hurled at the Northerners, and the great throng of people buckled the lines of Goldcloaks trying to keep the noble family safe.

As the last Stark entered the Keep’s yard and the porticus lowered, leaving the Goldcloaks to attempt to pacify the rowdy crowds that had gathered outside of the Red Keep in response to the Starks arrival.

Hours had passed since their rather eventful arrival and Eddard could not shake this sinking feeling in his stomach. He now stood in the very castle where not a decade and a half ago, his own father and elder brother were murdered by the Mad King. His heart sank as their memories dredged up his times in the Robert’s Rebellion, of him fighting to try and dispose the Aerys II and find justice for his murdered family, him switching sides in the midst of the war after letter came from Lyanna explaining her and Rhaegar’s elopement. Along with his greatest betrayal, Robert’s Battle at the Trident. During the pivotal battle Ned had pulled back his own forces leaving Robert and Jon Arryn’s men alone, yet the Rebels had managed to fight valiantly routing both Tyrell and Lannister armies until the battle came to heed at the rivers of the Stag’s Head Fjord. 

It was said that the very ground shook from the clashing of the two armies, between the forces of the Dornish and the Targaryen Royal Armies versus the Valemen and the Stormlanders, the two sides fought valiantly and with ferocity, few had seen. Yet neither side seemed near to grasping victory. Then like two figures of legend, Prince Rhaegar and Robert Baratheon clashed against one another on horseback. The bards sang that both sides stopped fighting to watch as the Dragon and the Stag clashed, until Robert had put all his strength and fury into a single swing, and clipped Rhaegar’s chestplate with his warhammer. 

It was thought to have been over in that moment, but then Rhaegar surged forward and stabbed his sword through Robert’s throat, beheading him with a twist of his sword. With Robert dead the rebels threw down their arms and surrendered, at least those who did not try to run. Those who did try were chased down by the Northern forces who had sworn allegiance to the Targaryens.

Storm’s End had fallen a month after, but the fate of Stannis Baratheon was unaccounted. Many said he died fighting, yet there were still rumors he and his brother Renly lived now in Essos, gathering an army to take revenge for the death of his brother. Though the lay time he heard of such a thing was ten or so years ago. 

“Ned?” Catelyn asked her husband as he jolted slightly from being roused from such deep thoughts. “The King has asked us to join the Royal Family for dinner tonight in the Banquet Hall, he intends to officially announce the betrothal.” His wife said as Ned shook his head to banish his thoughts.

Stark spoke quickly with “Alright, my love. Have the children groomed we need to make our best impression on them” an air of nervousness in his voice, almost as if he was scared. Steeling himself once more, the Quiet Wolf tried to shove any anxiety from his mind. His wife could see his doubt in his mind and brought him into a hug. 

“You'll be fine, Ned.” His wife comforts as he closes his eyes and gives his beloved wife a kiss on the forehead. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?” He asks himself as Cat gives a giggle and whispered “Well, someone has to help you when you're in a dower state.”

After finding a way to force Arya into a dress (no small feat mind you) and grooming the rest of the family to be presentable. The Stark family entered the feast halls to find that they were early and their hosts were currently helping coordinate the servants on where to set things for the feast. 

As the family entered Queen Lyanna’s face lit up. “Brother, it is so good to see you!” Lyanna said warmly as she came over and hugged Eddard. “Dear sister, it has been too long.” Eddard was finally able to crack a smile for once since arriving as he returned his sister’s loving embrace.

“Lord Stark, may I officially welcome you to King’s Landing.” King Rhaegar said as Eddard moved away from his sister to bow but the King stopped him. “Eddard, you are my wife’s brother. Such formalities are not needed now.” Rhaegar said with a warm smile. “Come, your family shall sit at the high table with us, as the guests of honor!” The King said with a smile as he showed that the Starks would be sitting at the High table next to the royal family.

The table was a long slab of wood, carved from a massive tree felled in the King’s Wood. Lacquered to a dark brown and carved in various images of dragons, suns, and wolves it’s 

“Now, I do believe introductions are in order.” The doors opened and in came the rest of the royal family accompanied by their aunt Daenerys. “Ah, Children! Come, come, meet your cousins.” The King said with joy as the two families began to introduce one another, but an awkward feeling hung over them all.

“I'm Robb, heir to Winterfell.” “Aegon, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms.” The two said rather awkwardly before tentatively shaking hands, clearly not knowing what exactly to do when it came to starting an actual conversation. However the Princesses of the Iron Throne and the Ladies of Winterfell were much more social than their brothers, as Rhaenys and Sansa began to chat almost like long lost friends about ladylike things, while Visenya and Arya seemed to take more liking to discussing swordplay, archery and other habits that they were interested in. This was all watched by their parents. Eddard noticed that someone was missing.

“Where is Queen Elia?” Eddard noted as Rhaegar gave a sigh. “My first wife has excused herself for the day, saying that she was feeling ill, Ser Martell and her brother escorted her out, so unfortunately neither of them will be joining us tonight.”

The nobles piled in almost like opening a floodgate, the bards striking up songs as the casks were broken and the food brought out. Song filled the air amidst the sound of the tumblers, jugglers and fools providing entertainment for the masses.

Time passed and the feast began, Aegon and Robb had actually managed to strike up a decent conversation and it seemed that Visenya and Arya had found much to converse about due to their shared interest in more “unladylike” activities. Daenerys Targaryen sat as an outlier in their group, Eddard found it strange, but the young Targaryen girl apparently just sat there and watch the festivities play around her.

Food was in no short supply here in the Red Keep. The courses beginning with a creamy white stew filled with leeks, and pieces of barley, and heavy with chunks of cod and crab meat which could warm the heart and body of even the most frigid cold. Entire barrels of Dornish Red and Arbor Gold were dragged up from the cellar and opened to please those in need of satisfying their thirst, along with who knows how many casks of beer and dark ale. Then the tables were lined with fruits from the Reach and the Stormlands, whole loaves of the finest bread, pastries stuffed with bacon, vegetables and gravy and whole wheels of cheese piled high on silver platters. The second course consisted of meats of all kind: huge smoked hams, bacon, massive legs of mutton, and almost never ending chain of sausages, whole cooked chickens succulent with grease, whole pigs roasted on a spit and cooked with spices from Dorne. All while platters of cooked fish, steamed clams, and roasted veal would be brought out and disappear within moments, devoured by the hungry masses of nobles and courtiers. All while a cacophony of songs, conversation and various yells and boasts split the air of the banquet hall.

Eddard watched it all with a mixture of horror and fascination, the way the nobles feasted in Kings Landing was almost akin to a pack of wolves, devouring everything that came across them. Eddard eventually tried to focus instead on the somber songs from an old bard in a cloak made of black wool and what looked like red asshai silk. Eddard swore he recognized the man somewhere, but his tunes claimed the headache he had, trying hard to enjoy himself rather than worry about old memories and familiar faces. “What is wrong, Ned?” Lyanna asked as the Lord of Winterfell gave an sigh.

Eddard took a long gulp of Arbor Gold for courage “I shouldn't be here, I've betrayed my friends, I've escaped justice all because my sister had married the son of the king I helped try and dispose.” Eddard sank back into his chair, the images and nightmares of years long past kept clawing at his mind. “Ned, the past is the past. Have fun, make merry, drink until your worries melt away. You're surrounded by good food, family and music. Now is not the time to be dour.” Lyanna’s kind voice and reassuring hand on his shoulder did bring a small smile to Eddard’s face, and for once in a long while he did feel much better.

As brother and sister finished their conversation, the King stood up, gold goblet in hand and began to speak. “Lords and Ladies of King’s Landing. I thank you for attending this joyous occasion.” the nobles began to whisper and gossip among themselves wondering just what the King would announce. “This is an announcement years in the making, something that I had waiting a long time for.” The whispering increased. The King took a deep breath and steeled himself and said “Today I announce a marriage, my son, Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name and heir to the Iron Throne to his sisters, Rhaenys and Visenya in the fashion of their namesake.” At the King’s words the courts whispers went into full uproar, many cheering, for this meant a wedding, and more chances to jockey for the King’s favor in their eyes. 

From down in their section of the banquet hall, amongst the Northmen and Crownlanders, Lord Shaun and Ser Harren watched the festivities and the gouging of the nobility with disgust. “And they call us barbaric.” Harren said to his friend as he carefully bit into a chop of roasted lamb. “Eh, what can you expect, peel away their finery and they are dogs just like us.” The amethyst-eyed knight snarked as he took another swig of wine from his goblet as his giant friend chuckle to his joke as the hours rolled on.

“My dear friends, it is late. I believe it is time for us to retire. I bid you all a good night.” The king said as he stood to leave, and almost like pulling the cork out of an upturned bottle, the nobles began to leave the banquet en masse. Before the King left he turned to Eddard and said “I do hope you could join me for a walk tomorrow, Lord Stark. There are matters that I wish to discuss together.” as he gave the Stark patriarch a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

______________________________________________________________________

**Across the Narrow Sea**

The Horse-Lord cried out in fear before the Stormlander’s sword cut through his shoulder, sending him to his knees. “I thought you said that these Dothraki would be a challenge…” Renly Baratheon sneered as he gripped his bloody sword, wrenched it out and delivered a downward stab into the Dothraki’s head. 

“Without their Khal they follow the strongest, and since you slew him, you gain their loyalty by default.” Davos noted as Stannis gave a sigh. 

“That marks the fifteenth one, the Free-Cities certainly pay us well for ridding them of these horse-lords, and with everyone you slay we add more to our ranks.” Stannis Baratheon said as Renly cleaned off the serrated blade he had begun using in their time as sellswords, while he had a slave sharpen his sword with a whetstone.

Since joining the mercenary band of the Company of the Rose, Stannis had clawed his way up to being the leader through what could only be described as a cocktail of stubbornness, bitter anger, and spite, all in the name of vengeance of his brother Robert. “It still is not enough.” Stannis said as he looked west, the bitter memory of home still in his head. _One day, One day we can go home_ Stannis thought to himself as he watched Renly wrench out his serrated blade from the Khal’s head with a sickening crunch before bringing sheathing.


	2. Wolves and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a lateish update, our editor just went back to College
> 
> Enjoy!!

______________________________________________________________________

  
****

**Visenya Targaryen**

Visenya woke up later than usual, having drunk too much wine during her marriage ‘celebration’ feast, thankfully she hadn’t suffered too bad a headache from such indulgences. Her room smelled of stale air, the windows having been shut to keep the cold air out. She moved to the window and gazed out at King's Landing. Whilst looking upon the City of cities, she had a wonderful idea. Visenya moved to her door, opening it and calling out to Ser Jaime Lannister.

“Ser Jaime, could you have my cousins Arya and Sansa join my sisters and I in breaking our fast?”

“Of course, Princess.” Ser Jaime responded.

While Visenya waited she changed out of her nightdress and into a northern dress gifted to her by the Starks. Colored gray and designed with intricate embroidering to resemble white snowflakes sewn onto it’s dark grey fabric. Visenya began thinking what it’d be like in the North, the kingdom in which her Mother and her family were brought up in. Crisp air, hilly terrain, and best of all; snow. Far away from the stuffiness of the capital and her pestering half-siblings.

“-enya. Princess Visenya.” she heard Ser Jaime calling from the door, breaking her away from daydreaming. “Princess Visenya, your sisters and cousins are waiting for you in Rhaenys’ chambers.”

“Thank you, Ser Jaime.” she called back, before speed walking out of her chambers, Ser Jaime in tow. While she ran to Rhaenys’ chambers she fell back into her daydreaming. She ended up coming upon the idea of asking her Mother to teach her in depth of the Old Gods. The Seven having never done anything for her, no matter how hard she prayed to fly far away from King’s Landing, to fly away from Aegon. Again she suddenly pulled from her daydreams, this time instead of a voice it was a wall, or at least something that felt like it.

Visenya staggered back from the impact. “O-oh! I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going, Lad-Princess.” said a chubby boy, hanging his head in nervousness or shame, she couldn't tell. Visenya jumped back up, waving away Ser Jaime, who seemed poised to teach the young lordling a lesson.

“It’s no worry, I wasn’t watching where I was going either. Lord…?”

“Samwell” the boy replies, Visenya and Ser Jaime kept looking at him, waiting for him to continue. When he realized his mistake, he nervously continued; “Of House Tarly.”

“Well then, Samwell of House Tarly” Visenya said with a teasing tone. “I must be going now, until next time.” She turned after a few steps “- and do watch where you're going next time.” she said with a smile.

Not wanting to be any later than she already was, she went into a sprint. Ser Jaime calls for her to slow down lest she runs into another person, realizing she was disregarding him, he mumbled to himself before sprinting after her.

“Princess Rhaenys, your sister Visenya has arrived.” Ser Barristan said through the door as he opened it, the Princess striding through. Catching her breath, Visenya straightened her hair and clothes, not wanting to appear any more out of place than she usually did, much to the amusement of the two Kingsguard.

“Ser Barristan, you may send her in, though I fear we’ve already begun breaking our fasts.” Rhaenys replies in her regal voice, an undertone of teasing within.

He nods to the Princess with a small smile, Visenya smiles back before entering.

“Visenya! You look beautiful!” Sansa gushes to her cousin as the girl gave a smile.

“But I don’t have anything on you, dear Sansa” Visenya shoots back, causing Sansa to blush. The girls share a laugh all around until Rhaenys starts again.

“We were just discussing Loras Tyrell, he’s incredibly gifted with the sword, though Arya thinks she could best him.”

“Not to mention how handsome he is” gushes Vaella.

“Vaella, what about Lord Shaun? Do you not think he’s handsome? His eyes especially.” Visenya wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, causing their sister to shuffle uncomfortably in her seat, a faint blush upon her face.

“My word, Vaella. Don't tell me you have a crush on that Celtigar boy!” Rhaenys cheekily adds as the youngest Targaryen child further shrinks into her chair.

The group continues discussing all sorts of things, ranging from handsome Lords and Knights, to Warrior Women throughout history. Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime are called in, and asked of tales of battle in which they gasp, or tales of love in which they cry. Hours pass as the stories continue until Rhaenys, Sansa and Vaella decide to go to a jeweler visiting in the Throne Room with Ser Barristan escorting. With them gone Visenya is left with Arya and Ser Jaime, the latter of which sitting in a chair meant for children whilst drinking tea and twisting uncomfortably in his armour, causing the girls to giggle.

“Ser Jaime, suppose we were to raid the kitchens for sweets, word wouldn’t reach my Father, would it?” Visenya asks innocently, holding her hands in front of her swinging back and forth on her heels. Hoping to be the image of maidenly innocence. Ser Jaime laughs at the sight, knowing her to be much more dangerous than the image she lets on. Arya directs her gaze to him as well, joining Visenya in the attempt to sway him to their side, fluttering her eyelashes sweetly as she’d seen Sansa do many times. His willpower crumbled.

“Well Princess, Lady Arya, if there were sweets to come missing, I certainly wouldn’t know who would do such a thing.”

Visenya and Arya laugh, the trio depart Rhaenys chambers, headed for the kitchen in an exaggerated stealth walk. The servants passing them giving them confused glances, not daring to question them.

Soon enough they come across the kitchen. Kitchen-wenches moving around like squabbling hens, Chefs preparing the afternoon meal. Ser Jaime went ahead of the duo, removing his helmet and began speaking to the women, relying heavily on his natural charm. As they all began to gravitate towards him, the girls moved in, grabbing the freshly made lemon cakes and retreated. When he saw their retreating figures he bid the ladies a temporary farewell and exited the kitchen. With a successful kitchen raid, the group began a walk to the garden, all while eating lemon cakes and laughing. Until they saw Lyanna striding towards them with Rhaenys, Sansa, Vaella and a large gathering of their mother’s personal guard.

The girls looked back at Ser Jaime, who seemed just as confused as them. The stern expression on Lyanna’s face caused him to rest his hand on the pommel of his sword thoughtlessly. 

“Visenya, Vaella, Aegon is to duel Robb any moment now. We must go support them both as a family. It’ll show the Nobles we’re united, many think we’re divided recently more than ever.” Lyanna said as she led her daughters, nieces and the guards out of the Garden and towards the courtyard.

______________________________________________________________________

****

**Eddard Stark**

Ned had been summoned to the King’s Chambers not long after breakfast, he wondered why as he climbed the steps to the king’s chambers. He found King Rhaegar surveying a massive map of both Westeros and Essos, with a few carved pieces marking the location of house armies and strongholds.

“During your time with Robert the Rebel, did he ever tell you about his brother, Stannis?” Rhaegar asked, as the question struck Eddard like a sack of bricks. To think the person that would ask such a question was the very man who had killed Robert himself.

Eddard tried to come up with what he could remember about the middle-child of the Baratheon family. “Robert did not speak much about Stannis, your grace. Only that he was stone-faced and stubborn as they come. He had managed to hold Storm’s End against the entire force of the Reach for months without aid, almost out of sheer stubbornness, and yet when the Reach finally stormed the castle with the rest of the royal army, Stannis and his men had fought to the bitter end, even starved as they were they did not cease fighting until all of them were killed. I thought Stannis had been counted among the slain at the end of the battle?” Eddard said with an air of melancholy as he remembered bringing Robert’s body back to Storm’s End after the Rebellion.

“Yes, as did I, Eddard. Until he surfaced in Essos some years ago.” the King said as he placed a stag piece upon the map of Essos between the Golden Fields and Essaria (or more locally known as Vaes Khandokh). “Varys reported that Stannis and Renly Baratheon had risen to control a mercenary company in Essos. A renowned company called the Company of the Rose dedicated to returning to Westeros only when the Targaryens are overthrown. Stannis only came to such attention after he had taken the heads of three powerful dothraki warlords and had their warriors swear themselves to him. That was five years ago, and now he and his accursed brother have brought that number up to fifteen since then, with the youngest one having ten to Stannis’ five. An now we have just received reports that he has hired the famed Golden Company for what we do not know…” Rhaegar’s words came out hoarse as he tossed a ragged strand of white hair out of his eyesight, Eddard noted now that his liege looked much more disheveled than normal, his hair was stringy and ungroomed, his eyes had bags from lack of sleep, and his hunched posture gave him the appearance of a man more than the king’s age.

“What could he possibly do with that many mercenaries and horse lords?” Rhaegar asked rhetorically, but Eddard unknowingly answered with “In all likelihood? He may be raising a host to avenge his brother.” The honesty of his words seemed to make the king’s gaze more intense on the map.

The words put the Targaryen king on edge, though he dared to try and not let Eddard see it. The thought of thousands of dothraki and sellswords from across the narrow sea led by a commander so stubborn he'd cannibalize the dead before giving up his castle to a siege out for blood and vengeance terrified him. The Robert’s Rebellion nearly crippled the realm and that was nearly a few tens of thousands of bannermen, but if the Spider’s words were to be believed Stannis was leading a horde of a hundred thousand, with the backings of who knows who from the Free-Cities of Essos.

“I've contemplated bringing this to the small-council. He's too dangerous to be left alone! To have survived this long despite spending a fortune on assassins and poisons, and now he may intend to return to Westeros to finish what his brother started” Rhaegar said with an urgent and maybe fearful tone as his good-brother brought a hand to his shoulder to calm the King down.

“My king, relax yourself. Such a force would need maybe hundreds of ships to transport to Westeros. And that's not even bothering with who would support them or how in the seven hells they would provide for such a host. The horses alone would be worth an extra fleet to supply.”

“That was what I noted to the Spider, but then he said something that made my heart sink.” The King said as he placed the figurine of an elephant on one of the Free Cities.

“And that would be?” Eddard asked as Rhaegar eyes darted from the map to the Lord of Winterfell. “His recent purging of the Dothraki have brought him much glory in the eyes of the Free Cities. With the likes of Voltanis, Novors and Qohor offering him anything beyond his wildest dreams for ridding them of the horselord raiding that has long been a persistent thorn in their sides. Maybe even enough to give him a fleet. Which is why I sent my brother Viserys free cities, his diplomatic skills I hope would ensure any Baratheon Alliance from forming.” Rhaegar noted before moving a small dragon piece onto where Voltanis stood.

 

“The crown was seven million gold dragons in debt to the Free Cities, one million to the Iron Bank of Braavos, a half of a million to various Lsyani trade companies, another half to Pentos as part of their tariffs, and five million owed to Voltanis when we bought desperately needed food from them during the long drought we suffered from not three years ago…” Rhaegar said as his brow tensed deep in thought as he remembered what he could have done better in hindsight.

“So far our efforts have been focusing on paying the Iron Bank back and considered the Triarchs of Voltanis to be nothing, but now it seems I was mistaken. My brother sent word that the Triarchs are livid about our debt to them, and that he fears that the city is becoming a powder keg ready to explode.” Rhaegar noted as he continued to debate shifting the Elephant representing Voltanis over to Stannis’ side.

“But even then, if Stannis were to land in Westeros he would be on his own from there. No siege weapons, no supplies, no support and against the entire seven kingdoms. We would have him outmanned, outmatched and without any other option. Do not jump to such hasty conclusions, for if I may say it, was your own father who made such paranoid assumptions in his madness which set off the Robert’s Rebellion to begin with.” Eddard finished as Rhaegar tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.

“You're...right, Eddard. You are right. Curse that damn spider, Varys. Soon he'll have me jumping at shadows and seeing Baratheons in my morning drink.” Rhaegar said as he took ahold of his crown and placed it back upon his head. Fixing himself enough that he looked a bit more presentable 

“You're a wise man, Eddard. I wish I had more of you here in the capital.” The King declared with honesty as he made his way towards the door.  
“Now, I have to console my son before his spar with your own first born.” Rhaegar said with an air of disappointment before remarking “I will join you in the royal box after.” An leaving the room.

______________________________________________________________________

****

**Aegon Targaryen**

“Must we really do this?” Aegon asked to his father as he finished putting on his armor, testing how his gauntlets felt on his hands.

“You and your cousin are to spar to test both of your abilities, to see if this Northerner’s skill is that of his father's.” Rhaegar said as he handed his son a sword. “Besides, your swordsmanship is still lacking compared to your sisters. How is it that you can be so good with a lance and halberd yet your swordsmanship fails to improve?” The King critiqued as he ignored Aegon gripping the pommel of his sword with a very thinly-restrained air of anger of annoyance, but a face as stoic and blank as his father’s own.

“But maybe I have myself to blame, you should have been taking lessons from Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime rather than from your uncle Oberyn. Next thing you know you'll be having bastards left and right like he does.” Rhaegar noted sourly as he handed Aegon a great helm styled like the one his father wore at the Trident against Robert Baratheon. “You’re a Targaryen, Aegon. An it's high time you start acting like one.” His father said sternly as he turned towards the stairs. 

Aegon took a moment to peer into the red and black helmet before asking “Father...Can I talk to you about the marriage proposal?” as his father turned his head and stated “When you win.” with an air of certainty before he left.

As he watched the King’s black and red robes disappeared up the steps, Aegon gave a sigh and put on the helmet. He moved himself in front of the gate that led out into the Red Keep’s sparring pit, grabbing his shield in the meanwhile and tried his best to relax while he waited.

The gate began to rise slowly, letting in the sunlight, the roar of the watching crowd filled the prince’s ears. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stepped foreword. The light of the sun blinded him for a moment until his eyes adjusted to see that the sparring pit was being watched over by everyone. The Young Wolf vs the Young Dragon, a match that many nobles had fought for just for seats. However Aegon ignored everyone else, only seeing his family cheering him on from the royal box as his father watched with a cold, one could almost say bored, stare.

Robb stood at the opposite end of the pit, clad in plain northerner armor with a simple steel helmet upon his head and a equally simple oaken shield at his arm. 

Falling into a defensive stance, Aegon hid behind his shield as Robb’s sword began to batter into him. Aegon could not let panic set in but Robb was soon on him like a hound upon a dawn. He tried to parry Robb’s strike, but found the force behind it to be stronger than his own. Aegon was on his back foot immediately, trying desperately just to keep up. A perry, a stab, him falling into Robb's feint. He scored a hit on Robb’s shoulder but the northern armor was stronger than it had looked. Aegon tried to devise some sort of strategy, he couldn't just lose while everyone was watching. He had to win this fight. He had to plan things out. _Hmm, what if I-_

Robb’s shield slammed into Aegon’s helm with a mighty crack, sending the dragon prince to the ground. Dirt stained his black and red armor, and Aegon struggled to catch his breath and recover as Robb walked towards his downed form. “You know, when I was told by my father that I'd be fighting you. I was nervous.”  
Aegon’s temper boiled at Robb’s words as the prince sprang to his feet and deflected Robb’s sword strikes with increasing effort. While he was starting to struggle, Robb didn't even seem phased. “But now I see the whispers of the Red Keep were true. You are a pushover!” At the Young Wolves words, something within Aegon began to boil in his gut. Robb continued with “Maybe when I defeat you, your father may even consider wedding me to one of your sisters in your stead.” Robb said as he once more slammed Aegon’s helmet with his shield sending him toppling to the floor and disorienting the prince.

The hit felt as if something had knocked something loose in his mind, Aegon’s thoughts suddenly became sharp, his brain saturated with visions of beating his cousin’s face into pulp for his words. As the images filled his mind, Aegon’s mouth stretched into a unnerving grin, and he seemed to ignore the trickle of blood edging down his face and over his eye, as he ditched his shield, took his sword in both his hands and vowed to himself he would win by any means and make sure that the Young Wolf pay for his insolent words.

The sound of clashing steel became almost constant as the Targaryen prince went on the attack, hacking and battering Robb as he let his anger guide his sword. His rage giving him strength he never thought possible, every swing, every slash, every strain in his muscles and every sound in his ears seemed to be like sweet music as he slowly regained dominance in the duel. A waylaying of strikes forced Robb’s sword from his grip leaving him with not but his oak and leather shield which Aegon chipped to pieces.

The people around him were screaming, telling him to stop as Robb tried to crawl away  
but Aegon hoisted his sword over his head, one more swing was all he needed!  
“Aegon, Stop!” A voice shrieked and caused him to snap him out of his trance. He looked and saw Robb on his back, a look of sheer terror gripping him. Then his sapphire eyes gazed up to see every noble in the arena seemed terrified of him, but they were all glancing to something at his back. Then he turned and saw who yelled to him. His two betrothed, standing at the foot of the royal box for him to see.

“Dear Sisters” Aegon said slowly as his mind seemed cleaved in two, half wanting to run them through for interrupting him, but the other wanted to do nothing more than embrace them as his. “That's enough, brother. He's had enough!” Robb was practically dragging himself away at Visenya’s words. This seemed to fizzle out what had brought him to such fury, and he began to notice a small trickle of blood that was running down and across his eye. Aegon turned to the gate, since by all accounts the fight was over and exited. Still wondering what exactly had come over him.

______________________________________________________________________

“Have you gone mad!” Visenya yelled as the Maester finished wrapping Aegon’s head from the blow he had sustained. Which didn't help the massive headache her brother was suddenly feeling. “You could have killed our cousin, have you a brain between those ears of yours, for I have half a mind to reopen that wound of yours and check for it myself!” Visenya screeched as Aegon clutched at the wound. 

“Thank you, Ebrose.” Aegon said with a dower tone as the maester bowed his head at the thanks before saying. 

“I suggest bed rest for a few days My Prince, if it gets worse just summon me.” He said kindly as Aegon struggled to stay on his feet. 

“Oh for the love of the seven. Come here!” Rhaenys said exasperatedly as she and Visenya put his arms over their shoulders to support him and slowly led the prince back to his chamber. As they reached Aegon’s quarters the princesses diposted their brother onto the floor like he was trash. Visenya quickly left the room but Rheneas stayed for some choice words to her brother.

“Our father has had you confined to your room until further notice, be thankful we did not intervene and deliver a more physical punishment upon you, Brother.” Rhaenys gloated, saying the last part with disdain as she turned on her heels and marched back down, further to make her brother’s headache worse she made sure to slam the door to his chambers as loud as possible.

As they left Aegon to his thoughts, the Prince said aloud to himself “You two don't know how lucky you are...”. The pain and throbbing from his head wound only increased. The Prince got to his feet and stormed over and cleared his studies desk of everything with a careless swipe of his arm. Sending books, parchment, ink and quills everywhere.

“Always having time to fuss off to the city and blend in among the smallfolk!” He made his way to the room’s fireplace, where a sword hung just above it. “Never having to be chastised by Father!” Aegon fumed as he yanked the weapon off the mantelpiece and unsheathing the blade, before heading back to his desk with rage in his eye.

“Never Spending Days Cooped Up In A Damn Study From Dawn To Dusk Studying Houses!” Aegon continued as he began to hack his sword down into the carved oak. “Never Having To Be Groomed Like Some Prized Horse!” The finely made-sword made a massive cut into the heavy oaken table, which Aegon then kept repeating as he rambled on. “Never Needing To Be The Damned “Prince That Was Promised”!” The table caved in two but Aegon kept hacking at it, desperate to finally rid himself of this anger. He imagined it was his father, the king’s stoic face contorted in pain and fear for all the times he chastised and reprimanded him for the slightest mistakes, or maybe his sisters, frozen with fear and confusion instead of their smug sanctimonious smirks, either which would would allow him to truly released this damned anger that seemed to fester in his heart for so long. “Always Able To Show Who! You! Really! Are!” Aegon punctuated with every hack at the remains of the desk until it was splinters.

Finally he fell to his knees, the sword clattering to the floor as it slipped from his fingers, with his haggard breathing now the only thing filling the room. The prince felt that his cheeks were moist and after lightly wiping his hand along it he realized he had been crying. He remembered how everyone looked at him, like he was some sort of monster. He remembered how he had want to hurt his own sisters and wives to be. As his thoughts overwhelmed him Aegon hid his face in his hands and silently wept at his actions.

______________________________________________________________________

****

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

_That fool, that complete and utter fool. We needed to show unity with the Starks! Not alienate them in front of the whole bloody court. Rhaenys seethed in her mind._

She strolled over to her table, picking up a bottle of Dornish Red and removed the lid. Reaching for a glass, the Princess then paused and thought she was too angry for etiquette and began drinking from the bottle. Rhaenys quickly went from one bottle to another, drinking away her anger. The remainder of the day quickly passing by, until she hears a knock at her door. 

“Rhaenys, you missed supper.” whines a voice she can’t yet place with her level of intoxication. While she pondered who it could be, it calls out again, this time with impatience. “It’s Daenerys, now let me in.”

Now knowing who it is, she stumbles her way to the door, how not breaking anything the Princess will never know, and opening it with extreme concentration. Daenerys upon hearing it be unlocked barges in, knocking Rhaenys over into a chair causing Daenerys to laugh at Rhaenys’ drunkenness.

“I now see why you weren’t at dinner, I was hoping we’d have a talk” -- Daenerys grabs the bottle from Rhaenys -- “While you’re sober.”

“Daenerys, you weren’t at the arena, Rhaegar will punish us all because of Aegon and his stupidity!” 

“If it were, I would’ve stopped it sooner.” hisses Daenerys. “This isn’t what I came here for, while everyone was gone I went into Rhaegar’s rooms, looking for a scroll. But I found something better, now come with me.” she ends, dragging Rhaenys out of her chambers.

Rhaenys tried to ask multiple times what they’re doing. Daenerys, wanting to stay quiet, shushes every time. Finally they appear in front of Rhaegar's bed chambers, strangely quiet.

“Go in, below his harp move the rug.” whispers Daenerys in a quick tone, moving aside to stand watch.

Rhaenys slowly cracks open Rhaegar's chamber door, peeking in for assurance that it’s empty before stepping in. Looking around briefly she spots his harp on the rug, realizing it’s been like that since she was a child. She moves further in the room, noticing the tapestries depicting the initial conquering of westeros by her and her siblings namesakes. Breaking away from the breathtaking art she moves to the golden harp, carefully shuffling the instrument to the right, then she proceeds to fold the rug over revealing a stone hatch. Placing her hand on the handle she pulls upwards, never expecting what was hidden below until she was face to face with them.

Rhaenys was taken with the items before her eyes, realizing too late the hand reaching for her.

______________________________________________________________________

****

**Aegon Targaryen**

Aegon had long tried to fall asleep, but the wound he had sustained kept sending shocks of pain through his head with every intake of breath, a bearable pain but still annoying. As the prince began to finally nod off, however, the door to his room opened and in came his father, with his usual stoic visage on his face. “Your actions today, Aegon. Have angered many. The Tully woman who wed Eddard nearly was half mad with grief over what you had almost did over his first born” Rhaegar stated as he kept his eyes to his son.

“My sisters? What of them?” Aegon asked, trying to keep away from the King.

“Though they are displeased, I assure you, the marriage will continue.” Rhaegar assured as his son thought of continuing on that topic, but the gnawing thoughts in the back of his mind made him ask his next question.

“And Robb Stark?” Aegon’s words were obviously hesitant, and the prince held his breath as he waited for his father to answer.

“A slightly bruised arm, bruised ribs, and some wounded pride, his armor thankfully took most of the beating. Your lucky he is taking your assault in stride.” Rhaegar spat as his eyes narrowed into a glare at his son. 

“Father, I-” A hard strike to his bandaged head sends Aegon to the floor, doubled over in pain.

“You foolish dunce of a boy! Your stupidity seems to know no bounds. Now your idiocy has put our relations with our closest allies into jeopardy.” Rhaegar said with an eerie calm, almost without a hint of regret over striking his wounded son. “I cannot believe this. You were trained to always be in control of yourself, but what you did today resembles more like that brute Gregor Clegane and his brother than a prince.” Aegon clutched at his head wound, which had reopened as a result of the strike unable to hear his father's condescending words. “I've taught you, I've had the best in the kingdom train you, I nearly sacrificed the realm for you so that your wives would be perfect. ‘A dragon must have three heads’ as the prophecy foretold.” Rhaegar recited as his anger became more and more apparent in his voice. Aegon clutched at his head as he tried to stomach the pain shooting through his skull.

“Yet you've managed to almost ruin years of planning and appeasement in naught but a single day!” Rhaegar said as he strode over to his son’s limp form and jabbed him hardly with his boot. “Your sisters might as well rule the kingdom over you. Considering they outmatch you both in intelligence and swordsmanship, if the maester’s reports are anything to believe by.” Rhaegar spat with venom to his heir.

“But Your destiny is always to be something far greater than a king, for I have seen it.” Rhaegar said calmly as Aegon spluttered under his breath 

“Like grandfather saw things when he burned people alive?”. Unfortunately for the Prince, his father had heard him and decided to deliver a boot to Aegon’s stomach as punishment.

“Do not dare compare me to him!” Rhaegar yelled with a fury that was unlike him, his voice wild and almost frenzied, the king took a deep breath to compose himself. The prince had reopened wounds in the King’s mind that he thought had scarred over long ago. How he hated that man who was his father, how he tortured and murder in the throes of his madness, and if it had not been for Rhaegar overthrowing him and having the Mad King spend the rest of his (thankfully short) days in the Black Cells, the realm would have suffered more under Aerys II, the infamous Mad King of Westeros.

“You are lucky you are my only heir, for if not I would have you replaced long ago.” Rhaegar said bitterly just to twist the knife in more as he turned and left, Aegon just laid there for a moment. Trying to keep his emotions contained

“A good king does not let his emotions guide him. A good king does not let his emotions guide him. A good king does not let his emotions guide him.” Aegon continued hysterically, his words barely above a whisper, as he tucked himself into a ball, trying to block the pain in his head and the blood that continued to leak, no matter how hard he tightened the bandages.


	3. Melees, Arguments, Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3.
> 
> Sorry for having 6 POVs fit in here, we were originally going to make this two chapters but decided to post it as one.
> 
> From here on only 2-3 POVs will be in a chapter. 
> 
> Next update by October 4th.
> 
> If you're an editor or smut writer and would like to help leave a comment
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

Rhaenys shrieked as the hand grabbed her, whomever it was used their other hand to spin her around to face them. Ser Arthur's face came into her vision, followed shortly by  
Daenerys, who was hanging her head in shame next to a very serious looking Ser Barristan. No one spoke for a short time until Rhaegar came storming in, appearing angry until he saw the assembly in his room, calming down when he saw his Daughter and Sister. Until he saw the hatch in his room opened and the contents out for all to see.

Rhaegar stared at Rhaenys, his emotionless eyes fixed on her own, the air in the room extremely tense before he broke silence.

“Rhaenys, _dear_ girl.” Rhaegar started, fixing her with an expression of anger she’s never seen before. “These were meant to surprise you and your siblings, now you’ve gone and ruined the greatest surprise I could’ve given you.” Waiting for her punishment, she was shocked to see Rhaegar's eyes gain a far away happiness. “But now, you’ll finally understand the prophecy is correct.”

Rhaegar unhanded her, moving to grab an egg with the coloring of gold and white. “This was always my favorite, I like to believe it’s meant for your mother.” Rhaenys realized he meant the colouring of the egg, not liking that white is more prominent than gold. 

“Father. When will we tell Aegon, Visenya and Vaella?” Rhaenys questioned timidly, eyes cast downwards towards her favored egg, the coloring of orange and black.

“As I stated these were meant to be given in public, I had hoped to catch the reactions of you all off guard, as your mother Elia’s family alongside Lyanna’s family would be part of the presentation. No longer will your reactions be of surprise, though the official ceremony will continue, think of it as a show of force and unity.” explained Rhaegar animatedly, his eyes still containing a far away look.

“I understand father, but how- where did you get these?” asked Rhaenys still seemingly awestruck.

“Years ago, I had been told I was the last dragon - I realize now that’s false as I have you and your siblings, along with my dear sister. At that time however, I believed those who said it. I began to inquire around traveling Merchants, eventually coming across a bearded, heavyset man from across the narrow sea who told me he had everything I needed and more.” Rhaegar gestured to the eggs, in sadness or joy - she could not tell.

“And you took him up on his offer brother? A man you never knew or saw before that time?” Daenerys spoke up finally, moving to stand not more than a foot away from him.

“Our family needed to bring to life the legends we once had, I’d hoped to be the one to do that, but the prophecy revealed itself shortly after my discussion with that man. A dream in which confused me to no end, but no longer does it plague me so.” He gestures to Rhaenys before carrying on “You, your sister Visenya and Aegon. You’ll be the ones to restore us to the greatness we held once before.”

“Your Grace, forgive me, but who do you suppose will protect the eggs once you announce them for all to see? No doubt many will want to steal them.” Ser Barristan states, moving up to besides Daenerys. Daenerys spoke up first, cutting of Rhaegar.

“Brother, Ser Barristan is correct, the Kingsguard is small as it stands. Do you not think an expansion is in order to guard these new members of our house?” Daenerys asked, her eyes locked on the eggs.

“Ser Barristan, Daenerys, you’re both correct with that. It seems you both can catch on far faster than most of those noblemen at court.” Rhaegar chuckles before continuing seriously, “I had thought of how we could guard these priceless artifacts, I came to the conclusion you would be the one best to see it through. I will give you all resources available to myself, create an order, brotherhood or whatever you deem fit, I trust you with my children Sister, as such I trust you with our house's greatest treasure.” And with that he laid the egg back down, before covering them all and ushering the girls out from his chambers.

Daenerys and Rhaenys move, stumbling often, the shock making any activity incredibly hard.

Daenerys snaps out of her trance first, a broad smile showing, “Rhaenys, we have work to begin.”

______________________________________________________________________

The duo of girls moved fast to Daenerys’ quarters, Ser Barristan following quickly behind, moving to open the door for the Princesses before taking up his post outside the room.

Daenerys began speaking the moment they entered the room. “Rhaenys, ever since Rhaegar announced your and Visenya's marriage to Aegon he’s wrote to every Lord summoning them for this occasion. With that being down, this is the most appropriate time to offer those with experience and honor the high positions in our new order.” 

“Our new order? Daenerys, forgive me, but had I been daydreaming for a time? I don’t recall us speaking about anything of the sort.” Rhaenys replies confused.

“No no, Rhaegar mentioned the creation of an ‘Order, Brotherhood or whatever you deem fit’.”

“Yes, of course, forgive me - this evening has been most shocking.”

Daenerys smiled at her comment, completely teleported back in her mind to her first time discovering the eggs. _She had been going to visit Rhaegar about the Marriage immediately after finding out. But when she came across his door slightly ajar, she became very nervous, peeking around the edge of the doorframe - in the middle of his chambers his rug pulled aside, the harp moved to the foot of his bed, but most importantly a hatch in the floor was open. Daenerys moved back quietly, getting an itching feeling she wasn’t supposed to be here, but curiosity of what was happening got the better of her. She peeked once more, now seeing figures walking back to the hatch, she could make them out as Rhaegar, Ser Arthur, Ser Lewyn and a big man holding large, scaled eggs. She fled._

Daenerys broke out of her trance, seeing Rhaenys staring at her worriedly. “It has. Let us rest, for in the morning we will speak with many a lord and knight.” Rhaenys smiled tiredly at that, the girls both moved to Daenerys’ bed, climbing in and drifting off to a deep, dreamless sleep.

______________________________________________________________________

What remained of the night passed quickly, the girls sleeping late into the morning. Each having similar dreams of dragons flying in the air above the city, of them climbing onto the backs of those dragons and going on adventures around the known world. They woke up at the same time, both being ripped from sleep by a knock on the door.

“Princesses, King Rhaegar would have you woken up. He requires a list of anything needed as he expects you’ve made progress on the task assigned to you.” 

Daenerys responded, recognizing the voice of Ser Jonathan Darry of the Kingsguard. “Of course good Ser, please allow us a bit of time to freshen up.”

Rhaenys looks to Daenerys, both knowing that they’ve not yet made progress on anything important.

“As you wish, Ser Whent will be back at high noon to escort you to the Throne Room.” they then hear footsteps moving back from the door before silence falls once more.

“Rhaenys, do you know who among the higher lords are in attendance for your wedding?”

“Yes Daenerys, father had us learn the most important of attendees. Among them are Yohn Royce, Randyll Tarly, Brynden Tully, Mors Umber, Kevan Lannister, Raymund Connington, Cletus Yronwood, and even the lightning lord Beric Dondarrion. Not including the obvious attendees like my Uncle Oberyn, Lord Tywin Lannister, or Visenya’s Uncle Eddard Stark.”

Daenerys looks at Rhaenys shocked and a bit touched, now realizing how grown Rhaenys had become and how much she respected Rhaegar to remember that amount of names.

“Those men, many are battle-hardened soldiers and veteran commanders.”

“We should have Aegon take the highest post of command Daenerys.” -- Rhaenys gives Daenerys a stern look, stopping Daenerys’ objection before she could voice it. -- “He would be among those men you just complimented, he would learn from the best commanders and warriors the kingdoms combined could offer.”

“This could work, but that’s if we expect them all to take positions within this order.”

“I would expect them all to accept, it would be an honor to protect the royal family. No doubt this would greatly raise the prestige of these already supremely honorable and respected houses.” Rhaenys said, her nose up, as if she was speaking down to those men right at this moment.

“Fine, suppose they all accept, we can’t keep calling it ‘The Order’, we need to come up with a name for such a thing.” snapped Daenerys, frustrated with Rhaenys assumption they’d all ‘accept their posts for raised honor’.

“Zaldrīzes Mentyr ( Dragon Soldiers) perhaps?” contemplates Rhaenys out loud.

“Soldiers? It sounds too brash and violent, as if we’re expecting a fight the moment we announce them. We should give them a name that stands more for what they are, protectors not soldiers.” 

“Zaldrīzes Mīsios ( Dragon Protectors ) than? I do agree Daenerys, it flows from the tongue beautifully.”

“Zaldrīzes Mīsios for our order, it seems fitting that a beautiful name would accompany warriors that are as skilled as those we’ve mentioned. Now let us go to my brother, he’ll be happy to see us early, especially with news of our creation.”

The pair of them open the door and begin their walk to the Throne Room, Ser Whent following behind them stoically. They leave Maegor's Holdfast and pass through the Godswood, slowing their steps to admire the beautiful trees and vegetation, breathing in fresh air with a scent of ocean mixed among the trees. Until they reach the entrance of the Throne Room, in which the air always smells bitter and stale. Daenerys leads the group in their entrance, passing the many noblemen and ladies until they reach the foot of the Throne, with Rhaegar seated in it and knights of the Kingsguard beside him. They see him leaning to the right in his seat, conversing with Ser Arthur before their arrival is announced. 

“Sister, Daughter, it does me well to see the both of you this afternoon.” Rhaegar says regally. 

The girls curtsy in response, with beautiful, practiced smiles. Daenerys speaks next, “Brother, we’ve done much of what was needed, may we converse?”

“You need not even ask, come here, the both of you.” Rhaegar replied with a smile.

Daenerys and Rhaenys rise, moving to Rhaegar and leaning in to speak with him about the many things they just decided. Noble onlookers watch in curiosity, seeing a slow smile appearing on their Kings face. Rhaegar replies back to the both of them before rising and calling out “Noble Lords, Beautiful Ladies, gather round for an announcement.”

Those who were conversing break apart, heading to the front of the room in an orderly and practiced manner. Lords, Knights and Ladies alike look to King Rhaegar, expecting the announcement to come from his mouth, but he motions to his sister Princess Daenerys and his daughter Princess Rhaenys, the silence was broken into many a voice speaking quietly to others, shocked that women would take precedence in an announcement over the King.

Daenerys then began speaking, the voices once again quiet down at her start. “My Lords, My Ladies, our good King Rhaegar has decided to put in me and Rhaenys his faith.” -- Daenerys motions for the room to quiet down -- “With the size of our family now, and the expansion we soon expect thanks to Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya, we’ve decided to begin an Order, similar to the Kingsguard but with subtle differences. Most important among the differences, you can still marry to continue your line, you can hold lordship and continue to serve. Now with that said, currently among you are Lords handpicked for service.”

Before Daenerys could continue the crowd broke into an uproar, men arguing over who among them was most worthy for a spot on this new brotherhood. Ladies called out the names of their Fathers, Brothers and Sons as most deserving of a position.

Ser Arthur steps up, “Quiet down! Princess Daenerys was not yet finished!” he bellowed.

Princess Daenerys smiles once more. “My Lords and Sers. Fret not, many a spot will be open for you to prove your brass. But what is an order without leadership? These selected men will be those who you must prove yourselves, if they accept.” The crowd goes silent, anticipation clear in the eyes of all. “My nephew and your Prince, Aegon Targaryen will be the Grand Master of this order. His commanders, if they accept this post, will be Lord Yohn Royce, a famous and honorable man known around the world. Our other commander, a fierce warrior and friend to the crown, Prince Oberyn Martell. Please step forward and speak if you’ll accept these posts.”

Prince Oberyn steps forward and replies instantly. “My spear will be for the crown, until the day I return to the dirt. I accept my position as Commander, Princess Daenerys.” A cheer sounds from the crowd, before they hush once more as Lord Yohn Royce steps up.

“Princess Daenerys, Princess Rhaenys, King Rhaegar. I am most honored to be chosen as a commander, I accept this position and hope that I serve the royal family well.” he finished with a bow. The royal family smiled, pleased with the outcome they got so far.

“Lord Yohn, your battle prowess is known through all of these kingdoms, I fear for any man unlucky enough to face you in the field.” Rhaenys said honestly, a smile on her face as Lord Yohn bowed once more, a large smile on his face. The crowd again sounded off in an uproar.

“Now now, these were not the only appointments. We’ve yet to speak on the Captains and Lieutenants.” Daenerys said loudly, once more trying to calm the roaring crowd. With her statement the uproar dies down to hushed mumbling. “The following men are hereby named Captains, please step forwards when announced. Lord Randyll Tarly, we recognize you as a very competent battle commander. Ser Brynden Tully, your plans have won you many a battle, we hope you would use your skill for the defense of our fine country. Last, but certainly not least, Lord Mors Umber. Your command of such fierce troops is legendary, as is your own strength in battle, we would be honored to have such a man command troops.”

The three men stepped forward in unison, Randyll Tarly strolling forward with his head held high. Brynden Tully, walking up slowly, as if without a care in the world. Mors Umber waddled up, his large stature moving aside many a man, until he too was at the foot of the crown. Randyll Tarly, being the first to respond, in a humbled tone. “I graciously accept, Princess.” bowing low, before moving back into his place. 

Next to speak was Brynden Tully, “I… Accept.” he says hesitantly, seemingly making his choice whilst speaking, a large portion of onlookers in the crowd surprised he would leave his brothers side, knowing of the old lords illness.

After hearing the first two men speak their acceptance, many were waiting to hear Mors Umber’s reply, the Northman not known for his fine choice of words or favor towards the crown. “Aye, ‘ur graces, I accept.” he says gruffly, before making his way back to the edge of the crowd, seemingly uncomfortable being the center of attention.

Daenerys let out a breath alongside Rhaenys, the latter speaking up. “The crown thanks you all for your acceptance, my lords. Now to name our Lieutenants, again, please step forwards when you’re called upon. Kevan Lannister, Raymund Connington, Cletus Yronwood, Shaun Celtigar and Beric Dondarrion.”

Shaun Celtigar being a young, recently appointed lord, steps forward quickly. Excited and honored to be given such a position at his age. Raymund Connington steps forward alongside Beric Dondarrion, the two being shoulder to shoulder, halting together in front of the crowd alongside the young Lord Celtigar. Cletus Yronwood, swaggers forward, confidently eyeing the two Princesses before joining the assembled men. Kevan Lannister is the last to step forward, walking up very slow, unimpressed with how low a position he was given.

“Please speak to it quickly, if you accept your given position.” speaks Daenerys, eyeing Lord Kevan Lannister, sensing she knows his answer before he speaks to it.

A unified “I accept” sounds from four of the men, with Kevan staying silent. The crowd, the other newly announced Lieutenants, and the Royal Family all look to Kevan, seeing him deep in thought before they notice Lord Tywin give a nod. Kevan, seeing that looks to the Royal Family once more. “That will do, Princess.” Many sighs are heard from the crowd, many others however are heard to be upset, hoping they would take his spot had he declined it.

“Very well, My Lord. Thank you all for accepting these positions, but I fear I forgot the most important detail of them all, the name of this Order, Rhaenys would you do that honor?” Daenerys ends with a look towards Rhaenys, an encouraging smile on her face. Rhaenys then steps up, accepting the attention the crowd now gives her.

“The name will be, Zaldrīzes Mīsios, in honor of our Valyrian ancestors.” -- Rhaenys waves away the comments that begin to pop up -- “Before everyone asks for the translation, it translates to Dragon Protectors. Thank you all, now if you’re interested in a position, I’m sure many of those in leadership positions will be attending the melee and jousts.” Rhaenys and Daenerys curtsy to the men and women of the crowd, before leaving the Throne Room for the Royal Apartments.

**Aegon Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

Aegon woke on the cold floor, his hair matted with dried blood from the injury he sustained fighting Visenya's cousin, Robb Stark. He felt sore all over, his head aching worse than it ever has before. Rising slowly, he pulled the bandage off his head, pulling a bit of hair as it went. Where he slept had a small pool of dried blood, though when he moved to walk to the mirror he saw the true extent of the damage caused. His father had reopened his wounds in a rage, something Aegon had not seen in his lifetime, always thinking of how others viewed Rhaegar as a calm, happy man. The stitches done by Grand Maester Ebrose were torn apart, in their place a hazardous scab that would reopen at the first sign of stress. Wanting to rid himself of the blood and sore muscles he called to whichever Kingsguard would be at his door.

“I require a bath pulled and the Grand Maesters assistance.”

Not knowing who would be at his door, he was shocked to hear Ser Lewyn Martell, his Great Uncle. “It will be done, Prince Aegon.” Aegon didn’t reply, feeling no need to, instead he made his way to the balcony, wanting to see the beauty of the sea to rid himself of the dark thoughts he was currently plagued by. Highest among those thoughts were Visenya's obvious disgust and discontent in her betrothal to him, not far behind were his father's words. _“You are lucky you are my only heir, for if not I would have you replaced long ago.”_

Aegon thought on that quote,anger and jealousy coming to his mind in seeing Rhaenys and Visenya handed off to another. They were raised with him, they were his sisters and now his betrothed, for his whole life they’ve been his in every way but one. But now, soon, they’ll be his in every way bar none.

“Prince Aegon, Grand Maester Ebrose is here, alongside servants with warm water for your bathing necessities.” he hears Prince Lewyn Martell call from the other side of his chamber door.

“Very good. Send them in, Uncle.” replies Aegon, in a happy tone of voice with how fast his Uncle had brought the Grand Maester.

Aegon's chamber door opened quickly after his sentence, the Grand Maester entering first with a large bag. Behind him several servants enter, most with large buckets of warm water, the only one without a bucket, has a tray of food for Aegon to break his fast.

“My my, young Master Aegon. Your wound is even more grievous than last I saw it, this will not do. Come, sit down and stay still, no doubt this will take some time to clean and restitch. You-” -- Ebrose points to a servant, a young girl maybe 15 years of age. -- “-Bring me a cloth from the adjoining room.” Ebrose looked back at Aegon and lets out a sigh while shaking his head. He then continues to open his bag and pull out a needle and twice for stitches, a poultice with mustard seeds to deter infection and milk of the poppy for pain the Prince is no doubt feeling.

After a few moments pass of the Maester preparing his medical equipment, the young servant-girl moves quickly back into the room, two cloths in her hand. She stops short of the Grand Maester, not wanting to disrupt his moving and mixing of Medical equipment.

“I’m ready for the cloths girl, hand them over.” Ebrose notices her face looking towards the ground, saddened, having not earned praise for her quick movement. Ebrose, ever the kind soul then speaks again. “You were a quick mover, no doubt the Prince is thankful for it.” he then beckons to the Prince, while even in an injured and dizzy state, he gives the girl a smile that has her blushing and backing away.

Ebrose dips the rag in the warm water of the bath, moving it then to gently and methodically rub away the blood from Aegon's wound. Seeing now the full extent of the reopening, the skin is pulled apart more so than it had been, a new trickle of blood now starting with the Maesters action. Ebrose, hearing Aegon's grunts of pain tries to work quickly.

“Prince Aegon, I insist you take milk of the poppy now. You’ll want to numb the pain before I begin the stitching.” Ebrose said, Aegon letting out a sigh of relief, happy he had the permission from Ebrose to take the pain reliever. 

Ebrose, having waited patiently for Aegon to take the medicine, returned to his work. Washing away the remnants of dried blood, he then gathered the poultice which featured prominently mustard seeds, this was often used on wounds so no infection would start. He used the other rag the girl had brought and dipped it in the poultice, Ebrose began dabbing it on the wound until he was satisfied he hadn’t missed a spot.

“Has the pain left you, Prince Aegon?”

“It is all but gone, Grand Maester. Thank you for allowing me to take it before you stitched my wound.” Aegon replied, truly happy he no longer had to feel the pain.

Ebrose nodded his head at the Prince, before he stitched Aegon's wound, he again dipped the needle in vinegar, making sure it was sterilized. Thinking it was now fine, he applied the thread to the needle and began stitching, slowly and thoroughly the Princes wound closed. 

Now finished, Ebrose questioned Aegon. “Your wound is stitched, do you require my services for any other wounds you may have?”

“No Grand Maester, that will be all, thank you again for treating me.”

Ebrose once more, dipped his head in acknowledgment before gathering his bag and heading out the door. 

Aegon, now having his wound fully treated once more, sighed. For his pain was taken care of and soon with the bath his sore body would be as well, but the anger in his sister's eyes wouldn’t be fixed so quickly. He removed his clothing, looking at himself in the mirror. Happy with his appearance, he was blessed with the favored Targaryen features, silver hair, violet eyes and sharp facial features. He looked to the rest of his body, pleased with his toned muscles. Still worrying on his sister’s, he moved to grab a bottle of Arbor Gold before moving to the bath and sliding in, immediately feeling the soothing effects of the hot water.

Time seemed to past slowly, as Aegon leisurely drank wine and soaked his muscles. Eventually getting up to grab another bottle of wine, before moving back once more to the bath, though now it was luke-warm. While drinking, he reflected on the fight with Robb Stark, the enraged faces of his Sisters and worst of all his father's reaction to it.

Having had enough of such sour thoughts, he chugged what remained of the second bottle of wine and moved to grab a robe, predominantly black with red trim. After maneuvering himself into it, which given his current state of drunkenness, was quite a feat in itself, he moved to the door swaying the whole way.

Slurring, he called to Ser Jaime Lannister. “Ser Jaime… Escort me to… Rhaenys chambers.”

Ser Jaime, seeing the state of which the Prince was in shook his head before replying. “Prince Aegon, Princess Rhaenys is with Princess Visenya tonight. She had spoken of sisterly bonding.”

Aegon let out a huff, “Then lead me to…” he paused forgetting momentarily who Rhaenys was with, before remembering again. “ ‘Senya’s chambers.”

Ser Jaime, though displeased with this request, nodded his head. Walking slowly so the drunken Prince could keep up, though even in slowing his pace to a near crawl, Aegon still couldn’t keep up. This continued far longer than Ser Jaime would’ve liked, Aegon continuously bumping into walls and doorways, complaining how far it was of a walk to his Sisters chambers, Ser Jaime was relieved when they arrived outfront of Rhaenys’ doors, though he felt bad for the Princesses as the condition of Aegon wasn’t going to be easier for them than it was for him. Aegon waited impatiently, leaning into Ser Jaime - who wasn’t happy - while Ser Barristan called to Rhaenys for permission to have Aegon enter, which after a few moments was granted.

Having seen the door open, Aegon attempted to storm in, tripping on the lip of the rug only. He quickly jumped back up, dusting himself off to look at the bed, Visenya and Rhaenys on it together, both looking at him distastefully as they could smell the alcohol on him from their position.

Aegon, not picking up the looks they were giving him, slurred out a greeting. “Sisters.”

Rhaenys looked at Visenya who returned her look, she then replied for the both of them. “Brother… why do you come here? This night was meant for Visenya and I.” Visenya during Rhaenys’ question was looking him up and down, barely masking the scorn and anger she felt towards him.

Aegon attempted to put on a seductive smirk before replying to Rhaenys while looking at Visenya. “We’re to be married soon Sisters. I had heard you were both together, I thought what better night to begin furthering our line than tonight?”

Visenya replied before Rhaenys could, in a sweet and innocent tone. “Brother, it would be something horrible if before we’re married you were to lose your cock. How else could you hope to ‘further’ our line? We’d have to marry outside our family, perhaps another handsome nob-” but before she could finish Aegon was in-front of her. Both sisters were surprised with how fast Aegon had moved, thinking him sluggish in his drunkenness.

Aegon was angry, hating the thought of some young lordling with either of his sisters He replied in a snarl. “You think your empty threats scare me Visenya? I have half a mind to show you both where you belong right now. But fret not _dear_ sisters, soon enough you’ll both be ridden by a dragon and if we’re lucky, you’ll give father and our mothers the grandchildren they so desire.”

Rhaenys, the eldest of the siblings was truly startled by Aegon for the very first time in her life. She had known him since he was born, he’d always looked up to her, but when he was old enough to realize the true power of being born with a cock had and everything had changed. His demeanor hardened, he no longer asked her what she thought before acting or looking for reassurance after being punished. Now, for the very first time he threatened her, he threatened Visenya, who since her birth they both had cared for her. Rhaenys stepped up from the bed, gracefully moving around the bed until she was face to face with Aegon, who looked at her with rage still in his eyes. She slapped him, the sound echoing through the room. His head snapped to the side, she could make out in the candlelight her handprint upon his face. Aegon slowly turned his head back to look at her.

“Rhaenys…” he began, before she cut him off.

“If you ever threaten to force yourself upon me, I will geld you Aegon. If you ever threaten the same to Visenya, our baby sister, you’ll learn the ways a man could be torn apart as Uncle Oberyn has told us. Now leave Aegon, don’t dare converse with either of us until you apologize appropriately.”

Aegon stepped back, feeling as if he’d been slapped again. Looking from Rhaenys to Visenya he could feel their anger, disgust, and what he thought was worst of all, their fear. Seeing how Rhaenys was angled to the door as if to run to the Kingsguard at any moment, whereas Visenya was backing up in the bed to Rhaenys’ nightstand where a dagger was clearly visible. 

Aegon turned and fled out the door, strangely sober as his thoughts ended with one conclusion. _If they didn’t hate me before, they certainly do now._

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

“I know not what came over him, Eddard. Aegon is normally so much more reserved, to have him become so monstrous against Robb is as much of a shock to me as it is to you.” Lyanna said to her brother as the two Starks walked along the empty corridor towards the council chambers, Rhaegar beside Lyanna and Catelyn beside Eddard. The King had summoned a meeting between the two families and thought to personally escort them to the meeting.

“I care not what ‘came over him’, he could have killed Robb!” Catelyn said with anger as Eddard tried to calm down his wife as best as he could. 

“Now Cat-” Eddard was able to say before she turned to him. 

“Don't you ‘now, Cat’ me! Our son could have been hurt worse than a battered arm, what if the Prince had done worse, what if he even killed him!” Catelyn said hysterically as she tried in vain to keep herself composed as they entered the chamber to find the rest of the Royal family and Prince Oberyn waiting for them.

“It seems my son’s temper got to him. Though I cannot be absolved of blame in this matter since it is the blood of Dorne he carries in his veins.” Elia said with a smirk as she looked to her brother. 

“Yes, but that still doesn't excuse your son’s actions today in the training yard. If the lords of the realm catch word that the Prince beat down the son of the Warden of the North in a blind rage, they'd start whispering of a new Mad King.” Lyanna said as she did not notice Rhaegar's hand tighten into a fist as memories of his father were brought up. Oberyn still seemed amused with this whole ordeal.

“Perhaps a betrothal is in order? Maybe our brother could give Arianne’s hand to that of Robb Stark?” Oberyn said in jest to his sister, which caused her to laugh lightly, but the comment seemed to anger Catelyn . 

“Absolutely not! I will not have my son married off to some Dornish harlot, even in the North we hear of her reputation!” she announced, this was the start of an argument between Elia, Oberyn and Catelyn that was so amusing that if there had been a mummer in the room he'd have enough snarky insults and comebacks to compose a comedic opera.

This happened while Eddard, Rhaegar and Lyanna watched on, in a mixture of amusement and exasperation. “I've never seen something so quaint, your wife truly is protective, Eddard.” Rhaegar said with mirth as he poured all three of them a cup of Dornish red. 

“Are Elia and Oberyn always like this?” Eddard asked taking his cup as Lyanna gave a sigh. 

“Only when they find someone to play with.” Lyanna noted as she drained her cup in one gulp as the three continued to watch the spectacle of the Tully and the Vipers.

An hour seemed to roll on and yet the three combatants had no intention of stopping their verbal Joust, which had divorced into a three way insult match after Elia had made a comment about the Sand Snakes which warranted Oberyn turning on her. With the their three observers still not having a way to mend the problem that had been presented to them. If they looked weak, than those playing the Game would take advantage.

It was in this inability to find a solution, Rhaegar looked at a tapestry that showed the day he crowned his future wife the Queen of Love and Beauty at Harrenhal and then inspiration struck him like a bolt of lightning 

“I have an idea!”

**Visenya Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

“Today King Rhaegar announces, in celebration of the upcoming wedding of his son, Prince Aegon, a grand tournament for all will be held in King’s Landing.” The city’s courier announced to the huddled masses of smallfolk. Their voices soon became a mixture of gossip and speculation at who would attend, many remembering the last time such a grand tournament had been held and how it had set the stage for the months to come. They shuddered to imagine what this one would entail.

A grand tournament meant little for them, and the last one set the stage for a civil war, so they were cynical to the prospect of another tournament.

“Three great games shall entertain you at the tournament: A Joust, for the Knights and Lords of the realm to test their metal against each other in a duel of chivalric honor.” yelled the courier over the loudness of the crowd, with no end in sight of the smallfolk speaking he continued. “A Melee, for those willing to test their skills in hand to hand combat with a weapon of their choice.” The thought of blood-sport caused even more murmuring. “An archery competition to determine whose skills with a bow is beyond that of their colleagues.” He continued but that served to do little to pique the small folks interests.

“And with it, enough food to stuff your bellies and entertainers to keep us all happy.” Now this response caused a chorus of elated cheers to come from the people.  
These couriers were further supplemented by message ravens sent across the Seven Kingdoms, there were already whispers that this tourney would make the tournament at Harrenhal look as if it was a simple party.

From Highgarden and Dorne, to the Vale and the North; Lords, Knights, Warriors and Hedge-Knights all around the kingdom saddled their horses and rode for the capital. Each dreaming of glory in the tournament. The blacksmiths became rich as everyone with coin came to their forges to buy or repair weapons and armor for the upcoming tournament, Inn Keepers found their businesses overflowing with new patrons as did the bars and brothels that dotted King’s Landing as an army's worth of Lords, Ladies, Knights, Sellswords and many other people of colorful background descended upon King’s Landing like a horde of locust against a field of wheat. They wanted to be part of history, of the greatest tournament that King Rhaegar planned to be grander and more spectacular than anything before it, and with it any little ‘incident’ that may have happened a few days ago had been lost like a grain of sand in a desert.

All this happened while Visenya watched from the sidelines, her eyes gleaming out from under a cloak as Ser Jaime stood shrouded nearby. She had decided to make her way back into King’s Landing again, despite her Kingsguard disapproval. “To think our father would throw such a tournament to douse the rumors of my brother’s madness.” Visenya said to herself with a sneer. She turned on her heels and made her way back to the keep, wondering just how much trouble her older brother to cause.

 _His idiocy and foolishness makes him unfit for the throne. Yet why must it be he that shall rule when my sister and I are by far superior to his weak and feeble mind? He is not even worthy to be called our brother much less be the one to rule_. Visenya thought to herself. She often had these thoughts after their father had announced the betrothal, something she had been quite vocal about with Rhaenys, but every time she tried to convince her sister to her side she laughed it off. 

This whole tournament only proved her point, in Visenya’s eye it was another farce that their father had created to cover their brother’s incompetent backside. And worse still was when that drunken lecherous fool had come to Rhaenys’ room and dared try to have them both that night. Visenya hadn't seen her brother since then, but she had swore that the next time she was alone with him he’d become her third sister.

As she stomped into Rhaenys’ room she found her elder sister busy sitting on the balcony of her room, a chilled goblet of Dornish Red hanging lightly in her grip and a smile on her face as she soaked in the sun and the breeze off the sea. “Sunning yourself as usual, Sister?” Visenya snidely remarked as Rhaenys gave a sigh. 

“Yes, and I see you've come along to ruin it!” Rhaenys said in faux-grandiose fashion as she swooned in her seat before letting out a girlish giggle and getting up to give a hug to her younger sister. However Visenya pushed away her sister “We have things to discuss, Sister. Our brother-”

Rhaenys, sensing what her sister wished to speak about, interrupted her. “Don't worry with such matters, Visenya. This tournament will solve our problems. A time to make merry and forget our worries, gourmet food to fill our stomachs and entertainment for us to laugh to.” Rhaenys said with an air of contentedness as she smiled at the thought of the various jesters, jugglers, musicians and tumblers that would help brighten up their gloomy Keep.

“Well unlike you, dear Sister. I don't intend to just let our brother take the throne without a fight!” Visenya said with anger as Rhaenys gave a sigh. “And how would you do that Visenya. Our brother is first in line, to really have father consider putting us on the throne instead we would have to show we are much more fit than our brother.” The elder sister scolded to Visenya who clutched the bridge of her nose in frustration. It was then Visenya hatched an idea. 

“No, absolutely not, I know that look!” Rhaenys declared, holding her hands to her ears not wanting to hear what “plan” Visenya has to say.

“What if we enter the tournament.” Visenya said to her sister with utmost seriousness. “Most of those warriors in the melee would be like smallfolk compared to us! We would mop the arena with their smug faces. Just like my mother did in the Tourney of Harrenhal! We would show the nobles and our father we were stronger than anything our brother was!” Visenya said with glee.

“Yes, but Lyanna did so in a joust against opponents who were not her equal, and she also did so under a disguise. If we were caught doing such a thing the scandal it would cause would be unprecedented.” Rhaenys spoke back, equally serious.

VIsenya thought for a moment and looked past her sister to a pair of plate armor that (with some minor adjustments) would fit them.

“Yes it would, _if_ we were caught.”

**Daenerys Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

The weeks of build up to the tournament had passed with little time, and the next thing Daenerys knew the crowd of various nobles and merchants piled into their seats of the Red Keep’s fighting pit in preparation.

Daenerys had chosen to sit in the royal box, knowing that her new order needed fighters she had decided to observe the melee for any more candidates that could provide her order with the fighting strength it would need. Though many of those she had selected were part of the roster of fighters, she knew that there always were diamonds in the ruff that needed to be picked out by a skilled hand.

“I never took you for one that would enjoy these tournaments, my lady.” Ser Barristan commented as Daenerys fiddled in her seat as trying to get comfortable for the long day of fighting. 

“I cannot say I do, Ser Barristan. Yet if the Zaldrīzes Mīsios is to expand they must find more skilled warriors to serve in it’s order.” Daenerys said with confidence before asking for a list of fighters that would be in the tournament. 

“My lady, the melee received hundreds of applicants from all over the Seven Kingdoms.” Barristan said trying not to offend her that he’d not name them all.

“An who, pray tell, will be fighting now?.” Daenerys asked Ser Barristan as the Kingsguard tried to remember the listings for the tournament. 

“I believe it was Loras Tyrell, the Knight of the Flowers who wished to have the first match in the finals of the tournament, but I can't remember who exactly he is facing…” Ser Barristan noted, not remembering the other member of the match.

______________________________________________________________________

“The word from the nobles is that your opponent is one of the greatest knights in the Reach.” Lord Shaun noted with a grimace as Harren made some final tests to his gauntlets making sure everything was properly fastened, despite his colleagues warnings the large man’s face seemed utterly void of emotion, save for an intense look of concentration.

“He is noted to be a superb horseman, but his skills with a blade are also the stuff of boasts from many of the nobles.” Celtigar warned as Harren’s face didn't shift from its concentration. 

“Are his skills boast or fact?” Harren questioned as he finished donning his armor and reached for his weapon.

Harren’s weapon of choice was a greatsword, not the likes of Ice or Heartsbane which were finely forged swords customized by their house and to be wielded with both hands, Harren’s weapon was a bit more akin to a massive bastard sword. The hilt was bound in simple leather with little if any adornment or finery, no gold lions heads with rubies in the eyes, no guard in the shape of a rose and thorns, just a simple plain crossguard and pommel wrought out of blackened iron. 

The blade itself was massive, ten and a half hands long, sharpened to a razor’s edge with a pair of crescent parrying hooks along the base of the blade. Lord Shaun remembered Harren bringing the sword to a blacksmith in the Circle of Steel to have it repaired and almost laughed walking out of the shop, with the owner saying it was impossible for such a weapon to be wielded. Shaun also remembered the look on the poor man’s face when Harren (taking the jab at his weapon personally) cut the blacksmith's workbench in half. Needless to say the man didn't think it ridiculous after that. Especially how Harren needed only one arm to wield it, though to wield it in a fight both arms would be necessary.

As the final moments before the fight ticked away, Harren took a few practice swings with the massive blade before finding it to be ready for his bout.

“Try not to go crazy on him, he is a Tyrell after all.” Celtigar consulted to his black armoured comrade one last time as he clapped the giant on his shoulder as a sign of good luck. 

“No promises, old friend.” Harren noted to his sapphire-eyed master as the son of Claw Isle made his way up the stairs to rejoin his seat. Harren gave his neck a crack and discarded his fur cloak onto the ground which a servant boy, who had been avoided the notice of the Lord and the giant, instantly picked up. Taking up his greatsword, after strapping on a large steel and oak targe to his offhand, Harren slammed down his sallet and was ready for the fight.

______________________________________________________________________

The Lord of the Whispers climbed the last bit of stairs, he wondered where he would find a seat in the crowd of nobles, until a voice called out “Lord Celtigar, come and sit here.” Lord Shaun looked to see Princess Daenerys with Princess Vaella gesturing to an open seat beside them. Which he took no time occupying. He felt a bit bashful at the Princess's making notice of him in the crowd much less sparing her time to offer him a seat right beside them.

“I believe it is one of your own men that is first to fight?” Daenerys asked as Celtigar fidgeted in his seat to try and get comfortable. 

“Why, yes Princess. Though I did not think you were ones to watch a melee.”

“Yes well it is my intention to help expand the Order, and what better way to find warriors than a Tournament.” Daenerys said with a matter of fact tone as a servant set down a golden tray with a pitcher of wine and three cups for the spectators.

The gates opened dramatically and Harren stepped out into the field bathed by the noise of the crowd. Much like the Prince’s bout against the son of Eddard Stark, nobles packed the stands of the royal fighting pit, all to satisfy their lust for combat, and they were certainly impressed at the warrior they saw. Harren’s coal black armor and gigantic stature making him look intimidating in the blazing morning sun. Then the trumpets sounded and the opposing door was hoisted up and out came Harren’s opponent. 

Dressed in the finest armor that money could buy, inlaid with gold and gem embroidery in the shapes of vines and flowers, which glittered in the sunshine as he entered the arena, his chestplate hidden by an expensive green silk tabard that displayed his personal emblem of three roses stitched with golden thread. Loras Tyrell was a sight to behold. Maidens and court goers alike showered the arriving knight with roses as he hoisted his hand to them all like a famous hero would to the crowd. His handsome features charmed every woman, and even some of the men, and he flashed a smile that made maidens swoon, further cementing his image as an idyllic knight.

“A showman through and through.” Celtigar said with disdain as he seized a cup of wine and took a sip.

“Are you not a fan of Ser Loras?” Princess Vaella asked as Celtigar gave a chuckle.

“We have a name for people like Ser Loras where I live, my lady.” Lord Shaun took a sip of wine and continued with his words. “Gilded Knights, my lady. Men who are all finery and no value underneath. Trust me when I say this, I have met many knights in my travels, each one parading themselves as embodiments of justice and virtue, but strip away their polished armor and their finery an underneath they are callous, petty, and entitled thugs who think of themselves as better than everyone because of their station of birth. Though I’m one to talk considering my name” Celtigar said in jest which caused Daenerys to laugh and Vaella to giggle.

Tyrell put on his helmet, an equally embroidered and inlayed closed helm topped with a large plume made of expensive Destrier horse hair, and drew his sword. This action caused undulation throughout the stands as the two warriors met in the middle of the arena.

Loras eyed his opponent up and down before giving a huff. “Hmph. To send such a brute like you against me? You're not even fit to polish my armor!” Loras exclaimed to his opponent, trying to get under his foe’s skin, yet the massive man didn't even so much as make a move, lest respond. 

“What? Are you mute or just simple!” Tyrell lunged forward expecting to catch his opponent off guard, but Harren easily parried the blow with his sword and feints back, letting Loras go on the offensive. 

The crowd was cheering for the third-born Tyrell as he forced his titanic opponent back with each step. The crowd giving him heap upon heap of praises as Harren kept deflecting every swing, stab and thrust thrown at him with ease.

“You probably can barely even move in that armour of yours!” Loras mocked as he attempted to slash at Harren’s left side, but had it bartered away by his opponent’s shield. 

From up in the stands Daenerys could hear the cries of joy from the men and women around her, nobles and smallfolk begging the Knight of the Flowers to continue to fight, which Ser Loras did. As Loras launched a flurry of quick slashes and strikes that Harren had trouble blocking, Danny wondered just how much punishment could Lord Celtigar’s giant really take?

“It appears your friend is no match for my son, Lord Celtigar.” Lord Mace Tyrell says without a hint of condemnation as he downs what Daenerys swore was his eighth goblet of Arbor Gold in naught but a gulp. 

“Care to put a bet on that, Lord Tyrell?” The Lord of the Whispers asked as Mace gave a laugh.

“Ha! If that giant simpleton somehow manages to beat my son, I'll pay you a man’s weight in gold!” Mace noted with utter confidence as he gestured a servant to fetch him more wine.

“I accept, on the condition that it’s your weight.” Celtigar snarled as the Fat Flower was too busy watching the fight to listen. 

“Right right right.” Mace said dismissively as he emptied his goblet once again as the clashing of steel between the two knights echoed through the stands. 

As Daenerys watched she understood now that the two warriors seemed almost evenly matched, where Harren was strong, seemed fluent with his sword and was decked out in extremely heavy armor, Loras was one of the Reach’s greatest knights and was much more agile thanks to his lighter armor. The Knight of the Flowers had a clear advantage in speed and currently held the initiative, but Harren’s armor and defensive fighting made it hard for Loras to land a major blow on him.

Harren swung his sword in a wide arc to create some distance, but Loras took this opportunity to strike the man’s hand. Though the blow was stopped by Harren’s armor, as it was too heavy to be pierced by a sword, it made the giant warrior drop his sword. Everyone cheered as Tyrell disarmed the giant, but it seemed Harren had not given up just yet and refused to kneel. “You're beaten, yield an I’ll spare you any more humiliation.” Loras said cockily as Harren stood at his full height unwavering. Daenerys glanced over to her guest to find that Celtigar was holding his cup in a death grip at seeing his friend in possible danger. Vaella too was scared, her hands covering her mouth with her eyes wide.

Not getting an answer from Harren, Loras became frustrated “Then this is the end for you!” Loras yelled and gave a battle cry as he swung at the armored giant and his blade came down onto the man’s armor. Daenerys (and many in the crowd) held their breath for this seemed to be the moment of triumph for the Knight of the Flowers!

Until a loud metallic clang reverberated through the arena as it struck harren’s heavy shoulder pauldron, denting it and sending a shockwave through the giant man. The whole arena fell silent for a moment, Danny swore she could hear the very wind coming off the sea. 

Loras tilted his head up in bewilderment, confused at his opponents stillness until Harren used Loras’ hesitation to bash the Knight of the Flowers with his targe, sending Loras reeling and down to the ground.

The blow sent a shock across the crowd, every noble in the stands was yelling at what they were seeing, they yelling about how the opponent of the crowd-favorite was “cheating”, Danny could only think that they sounded like the spectators of a dog fight in flea bottom rather than nobility of Westeros.

After a few moments Tyrell got back to his feet, and found he was looking down the blade of his opponent. “Concede.” Harren ordered as he kept the tip of his massive blade at Loras’ throat. 

“I concede.” Loras said angrily before changing his tone to a whisper. “I’ll remember this day Ser. When your time finally comes, it’ll be by my blade.”

The crowd was in an uproar at such an upset, the Knight of the Flowers, the legendary son from Highgarden, had been defeated by a warrior from the unknown. 

“Who is he?” “Is he some kind of hedge knight?” “What is with that black armor?” “He punched Ser Loras away like he was a ragdoll” nobles muttered to each other among the stands, surprised of what they’d witnessed.

Celtigar turned to Lord Mace, only saying “You owe me gold, Lord Tyrell.” Smiling as he turned his face back to the Princess’s, Daenerys could only describe his look as a mix of joy and smug satisfaction. Daenerys then looked over to Vaella, whose gaze was only on Lord Celtigar. She laughed to herself, _Perhaps my Niece has her first crush._

The match between Ser Loras and Harren set a precedent for next few matches.Each one flying by in a storm of swords and clashing steel. 

Beric Dondarrion of the Stormlands fought without fear or caution when he went up against Thoros of Myr, the latters sword coated in wildfire, thought ultimately the Red Priest won out by disarming Beric before Thoros’ own sword melted away from the great heat.

A knight by the name of Ser Arys Oakheart proved himself to be a great warrior against the Stark’s man-at-arms, Jory Cassel and a knight from house Frey who Daenerys could not recall the name of. 

Then came a man in a skull-faced helm and ragged armor, wielding a cruel-looking double-headed war scythe. He had a dangerous air about him, and the way he fought was a sight to behold, maneuvering his weapon around him into a swirling vortex of slashes which had claimed the lives of both of his opponents with a sickening ease, yet when he opened his mouth to speak to the crowd, he spoke more like a septon of the faith than a merciless warrior.

“A couple late entries have been permitted, My Lady. Two hedge knights, The Vulture Knight and The Winter Roses Knight.” Ser Barristan took a moment to ensure he had heard it correctly from the scribe who had taken down all the participants. “The Vulture Knight? Must be Dornish.” Ser Barristan said as he repeated the knight’s name to Daenerys.

Wearing an armor the color of bronze and with a tabard of red emblazoned with a black vulture, this mystery knight was matched against Obara Sand, the bastard daughter of Prince Oberyn, who they promptly defeated in a quick fight after disarming their opponent of her spear. Then came Devan Lannister, who had fought through the likes of Ser Wendel Manderly, Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Richard Horpe, but even with his greatest swordsmanship on display the Vulture Knight bested him after a lengthy bout in the arena.

Then came the Knight of Winter Roses, wearing blackened plate and a tabard of white embroidered with a ring of flowers that was his namesake. This knight was pitted against the warrior who had called himself the Herald of the Stranger. Sword and shield versus a two-headed war scythe. The religious warrior fought like a force of nature, overwhelming the Knight with a series of quick slashing, if not for the Knight’s heavy armor, he might have been cut to bloody ribbons from the Herald's attack. It was only thanks to his armor and quick reflexes that the Knight of Winter Roses survived such an onslaught, waiting until his opponent had tired himself before going on the offensive to defeat the Herald.

Harren had become despised by many of the nobles watching for his stunning defeat of Ser Loras Tyrell, in which many had called Harren dishonorable. So when Arys Oakheart took the field, it was expected that Oakheart would end up as the crowd favorite. Yet the crowd was surprised when Harren fought ‘fairly’ instead of fighting dirty as he had with Ser Loras, he fought Arys Oakheart like a knight. First discarding his shield bashing, then throwing away his targe altogether as Harren began needing to use both hands to wield his sword. By the end both warriors had tired themselves out after an intense twenty minute round. Harren discarded his helmet and looked to Arys and stated “I kneel to you, for your worthy of your title as a knight” with a smile before clapping Arys on the shoulder like a lost friend. The crowd cheered as Arys watched them with wide eyes before weakly raising his sword in victory over the Black Knight.

The bout that would decide who would fight in the final round was whittled down to the two mystery Hedge Knights. Yet when it was time for the two to fight, the two mysterious knights seemed to have disappeared as quickly as they arrived.

With the disappearance of the Knight of Winter Roses and the Vulture Knight, Thoros of Myr and Arys Oakheart were to be the final fight, with the winner becoming the champion of the melee. The battle was spectacular, with every clash of Arys’ sword with Thoros’ Wildfire covered blade sending sparks through the arena. It took either nerves of iron or a heart drunk with bravery to get as close to Thoros’ wildfire as Ser Oakheart did. To counter the Red Priest's tricks Arys fought with a restless abbadon, getting in as close as he could keeping Thoros on the defensive. Then finally with a single cleaving slash, Arys broke Thoros’ sword and struck with such force that it forced the finished blade from his hand.

With such a stunning victory Ser Arys Oakheart was declared the winner of the melee.  
Brought before King Rhaegar he received the grand prize and the adoration of all in the court. Arys was presented with the reward, enjoying the splendor of the crowd, and was promptly forgotten about as King Rhaegar announced that the first of the Tournament Feasts had begun and the Joust would begin tomorrow, causing almost every spectator to leave the arena faster than they came.

**Stannis Baratheon**

______________________________________________________________________

“My Lord, the diplomat from Volantis has arrived.” Davos said as Stannis thanked his trusted advisor for informing him the man who had come miles north to the western plains to discuss with them had finally arrived. Stannis bid Davos to bring the man in.

Renly gestured to his servant, a pretty dothraki girl who he had taken after disposing of Khal Goro, the fourth Khal he had killed, to bring him more wine, he was not one for diplomacy and talk like his brother was, knowing he would just be a burden with anything his brother intended with this diplomacy. As the youngest Baratheon reclined on his throne of treasure and expensive rugs, he gave a relaxed sigh while his brother mumbled to himself over a collection of various maps of the world and the seven kingdoms.

A man came into the tent, he was a thin and short fellow, with a robe made of expensive gold silks, his head topped by some tall ornate orange hat spun with gold. Renly would have to be as dumb as a simpleton to not guess that this was Volantis’ representative. His Brother looked up from his map of the world and asked “Find a seat, Representative.” in a polite tone as the man did so.

“I must thank you for having me today, Lords Stannis and Renly. I am Nagos, I represent the Triarchs of Volantis and the Old Blood of Valyria.” The man said with utmost politeness to the two as he began explaining to them why he had come.

“You two have become heroes in the eyes of the Free-Cities with your pacification of the western dothraki, and it is said by the Red Priests of R'hllor that no one on this continent can defeat you.” Stannis did not say anything at such praise but Renly gave a smile at hearing such sweet words poor from the representative's mouth.

“King Rhaegar owes a merchant’s fleet in wealth, his debts to Volantis have angered many. Five million gold dragons are owed to the old blood and we have not seen a single copper piece.” Nagos uttered with contempt, causing Stannis to smile to himself.

“And this bothers us how?” Stannis said, knowing full well the answer to his question. The diplomat almost seemed to sprout a look of insult at his words but quickly composed himself.

“Because the Triarchs of Volantis have sent me forth to issue a proclamation to you. We have heard rumors of your intent to travel back to Westeros and we have come offering support. Volantis shall provide you with our backing and an expeditionary force in return for helping us get our riches back.”

“You wish us to be the ones who allow you to get your money back?” Stannis uttered as Renly gave a laugh from his makeshift throne.

“You must be truly desperate.” Renly said with a smug grin as he sipped wine out of the silver-dipped skull of the first Khal he had slain.

“We know there was a possibility to reject our proposal, which is why we brought this.” Nagos snapped his fingers and two burly slave-soldiers brought in a man, his hands bound in tight rope and a bag obscured his features, but he thrashed violently in the grip of his captors. The two soldiers forced the man to kneel at Nagos’ side and only then did the prisoner stop thrashing.

“We arrested him upon finding that instead of helping repay the seven kingdom’s debt to us, as he should. He turned out to be sent to sabotage the triarch elections and steal our recent delivery of gold to you for the destruction of Khal Soro’s forces.” Nagos noted with disdain as he stroked his silver beard. Stannis tapped his thumbs against the table with mild interest, not many in the free cities would be foolhardy enough to try and stiff him and his men of their pay. So who exactly was this man?

“May I present-” Nagos pulled away the sack and revealed a man, though bloodied and beaten, the man had a hard gaunt face, his nose had been broken in two places and he suffered a black eye, but that was not what the Baratheon brothers had noticed first, it was the man’s pale skin, silver hair and purple eyes that caused the brother's to drop their arms in shock. “-Prince Viserys Targaryen, brother of King Rhaegar of Westeros. I trust you two are rather acquainted with one another.” Nagos said with a knowing grin as Renly felt his blood boil, his hand went for his sword and all the young Baratheon could think of was the want to bathe in the blood of the so-called ‘dragon’ that they had brought before the Baratheons. However as he stomped towards the inbred monster Renly heard his brother yell.

“Renly, Stop!” as he felt arms grab ahold of him. Keeping the young Baratheon from his purpose. “Brother, stay this madness!” Stannis ordered, his men trying to restrain Renly as best they could. The boy had entered one of his moods, and it took all his guards might to restrain him from killing the Targaryen.

“He's one of them, Stannis! The family who took everything from us!” Renly bellowed out enraged as he trashed violently. “Our Home! Our Land! Our Brother!” Renly continued with a mixture of rage and grief, though his gaze was mad like a dothraki screamer in the midst of battle, and his mouth tightened into a enraged sneer, Stannis could see tears falling from his eyes as he tried to claw away from his elder brothers guards.

“The time is not for such matters, Renly! I know what they did to us!” Stannis said as Renly began to calm down, as the fire began to die within him, Renly was released from the guards grasps. Stannis continued with the negotiations unimpeded.

“Explain as to why you brought the blood of the very man you wish me to make war with?” Stannis asked, no emotion in his tone or on his face.

“I brought him along as a bargaining chip and to rid Volantis of a thorn in its side, he has been nothing short of a pest. Meddling with the Triarch elections would normally call for the offender to be quartered by elephants, but the Tigers and the Elephants thought it would be a more fitting punishment to hand him to you two in exchange for helping us resolve the Seven Kingdom debt to us.” Nagos said politely as Renly stood behind his brother simply staring at the prisoner, with his hand clutched around a dagger at his belt and a look of utter hatred in his eyes, no doubt imagining what horrors he’d inflict on Viserys once he got his hands on him.

Stannis ignored it all and tried to continue his discussion with the Volanti diplomat. “You realize that you are asking us to plunge an entire country into war and suffering over their refusal to pay a debt back to you.” Stannis noted with a grim tone which only caused Nagos to utter a small chuckle. 

“While we may not be the Iron Bank of Braavos, it is known that the people of Volantis want war. Not since the time of Triarch Horonno have the Tigers gained such support among the people. Even though it is not the usual interests for the Elephants to make war, they have started to grow stripes as a result of this continued slight by the King of Westeros.”

Stannis gave a nod of agreement, causing the diplomat Nagos to clap his hands excitedly before moving towards Stannis. 

“Then it is settled, the Volanti Army and Navy shall also assist your forces when you cross the narrow sea, and as a downpayment for your loyalty, I release our guest Prince Viserys into your custody. And as a token of our gratitude, we have payed double your usual fees for the recent destruction of Khal Soros.” Nagos extended his hand which Stannis shook. The two then began discussing how they would begin their plan.

As if on cue, Renly looked to his brother and noted Stannis giving him a signal with his hand. At this Renly then made his way towards the Targaryen prisoner which caused their new captive to back away in fear. “No. Wait-Please No!” Viserys screamed as Renly dragged the Prince out with only one hand and a smile that would unnerve even the most fearless of warriors, the other hand thumbing the handle of his dagger. As the screams of Viserys faded, Nagos turned to Stannis and resumed discussing their plans.

“Now I think it will take you time to gather enough fighters to be a threat, and Volantis is happy to bankroll you of any hiring fees-” 

“No need.” Stannis said, cutting Nagos off as he got to his feet and walked towards the tent’s exit. 

“Lord Stannis, don't be overconfident. To invade Westeros it would take an army numbering in the thousands.” Nagos tried to explain, but Stannis ignored him.

“Tens of thousands.” Stannis agreed as he threw open the flap of the tent, the rays of the setting sun in his face and the darkened clouds above, with Nagos hot on his heels. 

“Yet, Lord Stannis, does such an army even exist?-” the sounds of warhorns cut him off as Stannis stood at the edge of the plateau, his arms crossed behind his back.

Below the two stood an army of immense size. Dothraki riders mingled with armored knights, sellswords of various companies and exiled Westerosi, even war elephants grazed in the sunset while innumerable Dothraki riders trampled across the plains in practice for what their new leader was preparing. Nagos saw the banners of the Second Sons, the Long Lances, the Stormcrows, Stannis’ own Company of the Rose, and even the glittering skulls of the Golden Company. 

All of them looked to their commander and gave a mighty call, a thunderous sound that seemed to echo across the cliffs. A shout of unity that symbolized their purpose. An army of reckoning, united under the banner of the Stag. 

Stannis turned to his guest, and the man’s blood ran cold. It was a scene almost like one would see in an epic painting of days long passed, the scattered grey clouds in the distance, the ominous almost blood red glow of the setting sun, all framed behind what could be the largest army ever assembled. Stannis Baratheon, The Exile, the Stag of Fire, the Warrior of Nine Titles turned to Nagos ass the sounds of the warriors below morphed into a thunderous chorus of shouts, Stannis raised his arms dramatically, quieting them before turning to Nagos with a look that could melt ice and only uttered one sentence. 

“Does this answer your question, Representative?”


	4. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey chapter 4 after just a week <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> we didnt have our editor edit this so sorry if you see any mistakes, we want to try and get a chapter out weekly now and it's hard on our editor who's out at college.
> 
> if anyone wants to edit or help with writing smut let us know!
> 
> thanks and have a great day / thanks for reading!!!!!!!!

**Visenya Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

“Do you think anyone will find out? That was such a stupid idea!” Rhaenys whisper yelled in Visenya’s ear as they strolled through the hallways of Maegor’s Holdfast.

“No one will know Rhaenys, how would they?” Visenya said in a bout of giggles.

“It’s not funny Senya, if father found out we’d be locked in the Maiden Vault! I thought you were going to speak when you bested The Herald.” Rhaenys said, continuing her panic attack, causing Visenya to giggle louder as they passed a random servant here and there. 

“If we _were_ locked in the Maiden Vault, at least Aegon wouldn’t get to fuck us.” 

Rhaenys laughed at that before putting on a devious smirk. “You know Visenya, maybe if you let him fuck you, your attitude towards him would change.” 

Visenya stopped midstep almost falling over before turning to Rhaenys with anger, her eyes went wide and a blush appeared on her cheeks, for behind them was Lyanna and Elia. Both of them containing laughs at Rhaenys’ remark causing Visenya’s blush to deepen to a shade of red they’ve never seen on her before.

“And what would you know about letting him fuck? I suppose you’ve already had him.” Visenya finally retorted, her face staying blushed with the discussion.

Rhaenys laughed at that, Elia soon joined her while Lyanna just smirked at the two. After their round of laughter Elia spoke in a heavily suggestive tone. “Visenya, Rhaenys is dornish, I would not be surprised if she’s had Aegon _in_ or around her fingers for the last couple of years.”

Rhaenys finally had a small blush, she spoke in a small tone unlike her. “I’ve not had Aegon, but he is around my fingers.” 

Elia broke out in a loud bout of laughter, her comedic laughing caused Lyanna, Visenya and Rhaenys to join her. They enjoyed their laughing for a while, an occasional guard patrol passing through the hallway. Lyanna stopped laughing first and fixed them both with a suspicious gaze, she spoke in an equally suspicious tone.

“I don’t suppose either of you have heard the melee results? The final four were Thoros of Myr, Arys Oakheart and two _Mystery_ Hedge Knights, both of whom disappeared. Ser Arys Oakheart bested the red priest and won it all. ”

Rhaenys and Visenya both stilled and quickly sobered their thoughts, Visenya spoke for the both of them in a sweet tone. “We’d not heard the results yet mother, we wished to spend our day together and leave men to their violent nature.”

Elia and Lyanna stared at the girls, eventually causing Visenya and Rhaenys to lower their heads and await the punishment they were sure they’d get. Elia looked to Lyanna and smiled. “It’s too bad they vanished, they both surely would’ve made great additions to the Zaldrīzes.” -- both Visenya and Rhaenys looked to Elia, the latter putting on a knowing look -- “Maybe they’ll appear again someday.”

Lyanna huffed at that before locking arms with Elia. "Perhaps they will." The two older women then continued down the hallway much to the relief of Visenya and Rhaenys, both simultaneously letting out breaths. 

Rhaenys turned to Visenya and glared before mimicking her, “ _’No one will know Rhaenys, how would they’._ ” Visenya stuck her tongue out at Rhaenys, the latter struck out in viper like reflexes to grab the formers tongue. Visenya let out a wail and stomped her feet as a child would causing Rhaenys to let go and laugh.

“Rhaenys.” Visenya whined, dragging out her name. “Can we rest, please? The melees took so much out of me.”

Rhaenys put on the same suggestive look she saw her mother do earlier and spoke back. “Do you mean a hot bath together Senya? Oh how jealous Aegon would be.”

Visenya blushed at that and stuttered out a barely intelligible “No!” to which Rhaenys started waggling her eyebrows, Visenya looked down to avoid it which made Rhaenys pull her between her breasts, shaking Visenya back and forth much to the outrage of the latter. 

“Rhaenys! People could see that! What’s gotten into you?” Visenya spoke out, her face still between Rhaenys’ breasts. Rhaenys laughed at the slightly muffled sentence filled with rage.

“I was just playing with you Senya, don’t be a prude.” -- Rhaenys put her hand over Visenya's mouth so she couldn’t retort. -- “Yes yes, we’ll go to my chambers and relax.”

And so they continued, quick in pace down the halls and up the stairs until they reached Rhaenys’ rooms. They pushed open the door as they saw Ser Jonothor Darry climb the stairs they’d just went up, the girls entered the room just before he got to his post outside their room. Both sisters stripped into their undergarments, Rhaenys moved to open the windows as Visenya brought over a tray filled with fruits and other snack food. They climbed into the king sized bed together and began eating, the fresh fruit smell mixing well with the ocean scented breeze. Slowly but surely they dozed off, dreaming of the same thing, winning the tournament.

“Wake up girls!” boomed a voice at the foot of the bed, startling both Rhaenys and Visenya. They both look to see Daenerys at the foot of the bed, eating fresh fruits off the tray and smiling devilishly at them. Rhaenys scowled, flopping back into the sheets, putting a pillow over her head while Visenya moved out of bed to grab her dress. Daenerys continued to eat, watching how the two sisters reacted to her intrusion until she spoke again.

“You were missed at the melee. I had expected you both to watch as I had.”

Visenya, finally finished dressing replied in a tired tone. “We’d decided on spending the day together away from men and their violence.” This statement made Daenerys raise an eyebrow, she looked pointedly from Rhaenys’ dress on the floor to her being in only underwear as Visenya was.

Rhaenys, who’d gotten up again realizing she’d not get sleep again, laughed. Her laugh rang around the room causing them both to stare at her. She continued her laughter for minutes more, eventually breaking out of it and speaking. “It was hot, surely you wouldn’t want us sticky and uncomfortable?”

Daenerys sighed before replying. “I wouldn’t want either of you uncomfortable, but with how often you both practice I’d thought for sure you’d both attend the melee. If not for the men than for the art of how they all fight differently. I’ve seen quite a few who would make wonderful additions to the order.”

Rhaenys and Visenya looked at each other before looking in sync at Daenerys, both tilting their heads for her to continue. “Ah, I see I’ve caught your interests now. There were quite a few skilled men, namely Ser Arys Oakheart, Thoros of Myr, Ser Daven Lannister and Harren.”

“Ser Arys Oakheart and Ser Daven Lannister? I’ve not heard of them before, though we’ve met Thoros and Harren.” Visenya replied, curiosity heavy in her tone at the two Knights she’s not yet heard of. 

Rhaenys spoke next, before Daenerys could reply. “I’ve seen Ser Arys in the throne room before, quite a handsome man.”

Daenerys finally got her chance to speak. “Yes, he may be quite handsome, but he’s a lot better a fighter than any had thought. His skills were unmatched even by veterans of wars or sellsword companies.”

Visenya was impressed, a smile on her face. “So he’ll be added to our order then. Perhaps an instructor for younger members, I suppose even Aegon has a thing or two he could learn from such a skilled man.”

Rhaenys nodded in agreement, Daenerys continued with her thoughts on the order. “I was thinking on the size of our order, it’s quite small at the moment - with it just having its officers. I’d thought that we could add some skilled men from varying tournaments around the kingdoms, but why not open it to all manners of folk? Allow volunteers to join from all the regions, we’d have Western Knights with Iron Island Reavers, Northern Brawlers with Dornish Vipers, such a force learning from each other would give them skill unrivaled by any standing levies.”

Rhaenys and Visenya both looked extremely surprised at her thoughts on what the order could turn into. Rhaenys broke from her shock first, “I thought you didn’t want this order to be soldiers? If we begin asking for volunteers people will begin thinking this isn’t just to protect, they’ll expect we’re preparing for something.”

Visenya disagreed. “No, this is brilliant! We don’t _demand_ any lords to send us soldiers, we just request volunteers from all over the continent. A fresh start for any young men wishing to prove themselves or any old veteran that wants one last chance at getting his name in a history book.”

Daenerys smiled at Visenya’s agreement, nodding animatedly. “Exactly! I’d not be surprised if we get second or third sons from highborn houses, men wishing to improve their station. Let’s speak with Rhaegar, for I believe this could give us all the help we’d ever need.”

And so the girls departed, moving quickly through the hallways and exiting Maegor’s Holdfast, keeping their quick pace until they were at the Throne Room. The air smelling of masculine sweat and feminine perfume, many of the Nobles in a flock around the Throne, where Rhaegar sat looking every bit a King. Spotting them, Rhaegar's tired expression changed to Happiness as he beckoned them to him.

All three Princesses curtsied for public officiality before raising to stand beside their King. Daenerys leaned in to whisper in Rhaegar’s ear. “Brother, we wish to speak with you for a short time.” 

Rhaegar turned to her and nodded, moving to stand up. He spoke to his leaving “My Lords and Ladies, I bid you all a momentary farewell.” without waiting for replies he locked arms with his sister and began moving past the lesser nobles, his Kingsguard forming a circle around him and the girls. They began their walk back to Maegor’s Holdfast, entering into Rhaegar’s private chambers, four Kingsguard stationed at the door.

Rhaegar moved to grab wine, he poured it slowly and sank down into an exquisite couch. “What was of such importance that it had to be done immediately girls?”

Daenerys looked to Rhaenys and Visenya before looking back at Rhaegar confidently. “We were speaking earlier of the Melee, we’d thought to request some of those talented enough to join the Zaldrīzes-.”

Rhaegar cut her off, he spoke warmly but firmly. “You need not ask me of such things sister, I had left this order to you and as such this is yours to decide.”

Daenerys looked down, smiling at her brother's words before looking back up at him. “I appreciate your words brother. But it wasn’t for that-” Daenerys paused and took a steeling breath. “-Visenya, Rhaenys and I spoke about this at length, we eventually came across an idea of which could change the order from what we originally intended.” 

Rhaegar looked puzzled but gestured for her to continue. “We came to the decision that we should ask for volunteers from all across the lands, Ironborn, Northmen, Dornish, Valemen. Rich, poor and anywheres in between. With such a force, all types of fighting styles could be taught to our order, we’d have the best of every kingdom.”

Rhaegar was unblinking, they could see he was thinking over a reply. They waited for what felt like an hour, but in reality was no more than fifteen seconds. Rhaegar smiled. “Once more you prove you all prove your intelligence. This idea should be put into effect at once, if you’d like I will send letters to every lord, instructing them to send any volunteers and to pass this on to their vassals so they may do the same.”

Rhaenys, Daenerys and Visenya were dumbstruck, all three mutely nodding their heads. Rhaegar chuckled at their reactions and spoke again. “With this figured out, I must return to the Throne. No doubt many a lord and lady already having something _disastrous_ happen in my absence.” With him they all moved out of his chambers and began heading to Daenerys’ chambers. Once inside Visenya smiled brightly. “I’ll write to Ser Daven, Ser Arys, Thoros and Harren. They’ll all be given places of honour in the Zaldrīzes, after all, with all the volunteers we’ll get skilled men such as themselves will be needed.”

Rhaenys smiled back at Visenya with hunger in her eyes. “Aegon will be pleased with all these additions, with such a skilled force loyal to us all those who fought for the stag will never think to betray us again.”

______________________________________________________________________

Visenya entered the room, her arm locked with Vaella’s. Upon entering the dining room she noted her and Vaella were the last to arrive. Rhaenys was sat next to Daenerys, with two open seats to Rhaenys’ left. Aegon sat opposite of Rhaenys, to his right sat Lyanna and Elia, at the head of the table sat Rhaegar. There were three minor conversations happening, but all ceased when the girls were noticed.

“Daughters, late is your arrival.” Rhaegar spoke, his eyes narrowed at them.

Vaella squirmed under his gaze while Visenya held her head high and responded. “We had lost track of time writing letters, father.”

Rhaegar cracked a smile and nodded, the tension in the room quickly dissipating. Visenya and Vaella moved to sit, both taking up the seats to Rhaenys’ left. Rhaegar waited for the girls to get comfortable in their seats before he addressed his family.

“A toast, to Daenerys, Rhaenys and Visenya, for making great strides in such a short amount of time, with your efforts the order already has many men of note commanding it. Yet it’s Grandmaster has not yet been formally appointed.” -- Rhaegar turned and nodded to a servant who rushed out the door and quickly returned with a long piece of cloth in hand, covering something. -- “Aegon, stand.”

Aegon stood, anxious at the events unfolding in the room, getting more anxious when Rhaegar nodded to Visenya and Rhaenys to follow him to the item covered by fabric. Rhaegar spoke in a hushed tone to the girls. “I wish for you both to present Aegon with this sword, it took many turns of the moon to find this steel, though the rework of it was much quicker. It would mean a lot to him, if it were his sisters giving him his rank and his newly made sword.”

Visenya and Rhaenys looked to each other before they looked back at the sword wrapped in fabric, seemingly deciding together. Rhaenys spoke for them both “We’ll present him his gift and rank father.”

Rhaegar gave a sigh of relief, it was clear to them he thought they’d decline, but unbeknown to him they’d only accepted so Aegon would feel worse for his treatment of them in recent times. Rhaegar moved back to the table first, reclaiming his seat at the head of it. Visenya and Rhaenys moved back slowly, Visenya beckoned Aegon to stand before them and he obliged. Both sisters noted how he was slow and cautious in his approach, it was clear to them both his recent outburst weighed heavily on him.

Aegon kneeled in-front of them, he looked up and addressed them both quietly. “Sisters, I apologize for my recent outburst.” -- Aegon then reached into his pocket, he revealed a small sealed pouch. Aegon untied the top and poured the contents into his hand, closing it as he did so the girls would not see the objects. -- “With our recent betrothal, and my recent… drunken comment, I had these made for you both, I do love you contrary to what you may think. Please, let me do the honor of putting these on you.”

Rhaenys and Visenya are both shocked, each having different overall reactions. Rhaenys was pleased, content and entirely happy. Visenya was wooed, never before had Aegon done such a thing. In sync both girls put out their hands, Aegon gently put the beautiful ring on each of their fingers. Visenya looked over Aegon’s shoulder and saw the rest of the family, all of whom seemingly holding their breaths as if they couldn’t believe the events transpiring before them, Visenya then turned to Rhaenys who was already looking towards her. Rhaenys gave a happy nod, a wide smile on her face as she pulled Aegon up and bid him to take a step back, she then turned to Visenya and spoke one simple word.

“Begin.”

Visenya did just that. “Brother, no doubt have you heard of the Zaldrīzes Order’s creation.” to which Aegon nodded and she continued. “Daenerys, Rhaenys and I have made much progress on it. Officers have been assigned, many of them considered the best in Westeros, but it has been given no _formal_ Grandmaster. As such we’ve decided this post is yours, to learn and command.”

Visenya had watched Aegon’s face change from recognition of the order, to surprise at the girls creating it and finally to complete shock at the post they deemed him fit for, having always budded heads with Visenya, getting such a post from her meant more to him than he could ever convey, so instead of trying he stood up and embraced her. Their was a collective exhale from all in the room, including Rhaenys, not only had Visenya let Aegon hug her, she even hugged him back.

Rhaenys coughed, the two separating from each other and looking towards her. Rhaenys laughed and gave a wink to Visenya, “How nice of you, brother, to notice me standing here. I’d thought with that hug you’d surely whisk away our sister for a more in depth and private thanks.” -- Rhaenys chanced a look at family, the girls all close to bursting with laughter while her father had a raised eyebrow. -- “But that cannot be, for you’ve not received the other half of your gift.” Rhaenys turned her back towards him, unwrapping the sword and taking it in a gentle hold. “Close your eyes.” When she turned back around he’d done just that, with his eyes closed she reached for his right hand and had him keep it in the air. She then placed the grip into his hand and ordered him to open his eyes. He was silent, looking over the beautifully adorned sword with great attention. The sword was a dark steel, much like that of Dark Sister in the stories of old, it’s handle and crossguard black as dragonglass and ever so shiny, but the pommel is what caught his breath. Beautifully sculpted and painted, was a red dragon, the eyes the very same rubies Rhaegar wears on his armor.

Rhaenys and Visenya were both looking at him expectantly, awaiting his reaction. Aegon looked to them both, then back to the rest of the family at the table, then back to his sisters once more. His expression was extremely unreadable until he spoke full of raw emotion “I… I know not what to say, this is better than anything I could ever have thought of. Father, I know you had a hand of this and thank you so very much. Sisters, it means so much to me for you to be the ones to present this.” With tears rolling down his eyes he stood and wrapped both of his sisters into a hug, Visenya coming up to his shoulders and Rhaenys to his chin.

Rhaegar once more moved from his seat until he was in-front of Aegon, Rhaegar waited patiently for his son to disentangle himself from his sisters. Visenya moved back with Rhaenys and witnessed Rhaegar’s one on one moment with Aegon, no words were spoken but they hugged as men do. It seemed for the first time Rhaegar was accepting Aegon as a man and not an inexperienced youth. 

When Rhaegar pulled back from the hug and went back to his seat, his children followed and together they all sat at the table, the tension was gone from the air, in its place was an air of happiness and joy.

“Bring in the food.” Rhaegar said to a servant, his eyes alive and a full smile on his face. Gone was the stress they were so used to seeing on Rhaegar’s face, in its place he was a young man again as told in the stories of his youth. In her thoughts Visenya failed to notice the time that past, the next thing she knew the servants were back with many a dish full of food.

Dinner went by quickly, the whole family's spirits very high with the events of the evening. Visenya ate and ate, not much for conversation she ate until she felt sick. Vaella left shortly after dinner ended, her arm locked with Daenerys, both seeming to have drank too much wine for the night. Rhaegar, Elia and Lyanna stayed in their chairs, five of the Kingsguard joining them for talk and festivities. Visenya was content in watching her parents speak and her siblings lounge until Aegon roused her with a question.

“Visenya, would you allow me to escort you and Rhaenys to your quarters?”

Visenya nodded, with a small shy smile before taking Aegon's hand, his other hand wrapped around Rhaenys’. Ser Darry, Ser Whent and Ser Hightower also stood, prepared to follow the three Royal Children on their walk to their chambers. Aegon leads his sisters out the room and begins their slow walk back to each of their chambers, his hands never leaving theirs. They slowly pass tapestries along the walls, their feet walking in sync, the hall still smelling of the delicious food they’d eaten that night.

“I’m glad you both accepted my apology earlier, the rings look add to your natural beauty.” Aegon said slyly, a true smile on his face. Visenya and Rhaenys both nodded their heads to each other, deciding to mess with Aegon.

“Well, I suppose we have to love you. At least you know to get us gifts, you’re learning brother.” commented Rhaenys much to Visenya’s amusement.

“Yes, though I wouldn’t mind a nice new sword more than a necklace.” Added Visenya, squeezing Aegon’s hand for extra emphasis.

Aegon seemed to be taking notes in his head at their words, he spoke aloud his thoughts. “A sword for my strong, beautiful warrior sister, and a gown of the finest silks for my cunning, equally beautiful diplomatic sister.”

Visenya and Rhaenys both nodded at his words, both thinking of their promised gifts. Visenya spoke after a short silence “I suppose you’ll be in the joust brother?”

Aegon nodded at her, hoping he could guess where she was going with her question. Visenya gave an over exaggerated sigh before speaking again. “Fine, I’ll give you my favor as Rhaenys will. Just know you better win for me.” Aegon smiled at her words and looked to Rhaenys who smiled back at him. Unknowingly to them they’d reached Rhaenys’ quarters first, she entered quickly and came back out, a beautiful orange cloth with a red dragon on it. Aegon thanked her and began to turn but Rhaenys pulled him into a kiss. It was a brief kiss with Visenya looking away, she heard them separate and Rhaenys bidded them both farewell, but not before sending Visenya a very intense look. Ser Hightower stood behind at Rhaenys’ door as the group continued. 

“Visenya, I will win for you.” Aegon promised seriously causing Visenya to roll her eyes before looking at him. She continued the last few steps alone to her door, she took her time going into her room and then came back out with a white cloth that had a red dragon on it. Handing it over Visenya looked down shyly, before thinking about being outdone by her sister, in a quick rash thought she pulled Aegon flush against her body and gave him a slow teasing kiss - or what she thought one would feel like. Visenya pulled back and looked him in his eyes.

“You better.” Visenya quickly closed the door, leaving Aegon where he stood with a dumbfounded smile. _I’ll definitely hear about this tomorrow from Rhaenys_. Visenya changed into a nightgown and moved back to her dresser, she saw the empty space from where her favor had been. She’d made one just in-case she was made to give it to her brother by her parents. Visenya never thought she’d give him it of her own free will. Normally she wouldn’t she thought, but Aegon had a ring made for her and asked to escort her back to her rooms. Two things he’s never done before and strangely, she felt happy with his attentions. Moving to her bed, she peeled back the layers of covers and climbed in, relishing in the soft, warm sheets. Before she fell asleep she thought one last thing, _I will never tell Rhaenys that I’m happy with his attentions, knowing her she’d just put her annoying smile on and tell me ‘I told you so’_.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

The Joust stood as the true crowd catcher when it came to tournaments. Unlike the packed arena seats of the Melee, the Jousting lists were in the open air and the stands built with enough seats to accommodate thousands, especially the tower-like stands that had were built to allow the nobles to be up and away from the “lesser folk”. Fine sand covered the floor of arena which would minimize any damage to the riders should they be thrown off. Banners and flags streamed between the two stands to add color to the majesty of the jousting arena. This was where the real entertainment came about in the eyes of the nobles. The clashing of lance against steel and the beating of hooves against dirt (or sand in this case) was what had packed every smallfolk and noble into the stands.

Rhaegar gave a sigh as he sat down in a massive couch that had been brought to the Royal box for the jousting. _A much better improvement over that damned throne._ the King thought to himself as he tried to get comfortable, he had been waiting for this moment since the start of the tournament. While normally a scholar over a warrior, in his older years he could not help but enjoy the Joust, it brought him back memories of his triumphant victory at the Trident against Robert the Rebel, and of the days back when he was only a Prince rather than King. 

The door to the Royal Box opened and Ser Whent announced the entrance of the rest of the Royal family, along with some of the Stark children. “Ah, my family! Good, come come. The joust is about to begin!” Rhaegar said with glee as his wives sat down on the same couch as he, while their children and the Starks occupied separate seats around the King.

The first up to the lists was the Kingsguard Jaime Lannister, whose brilliant armor gleamed in the sunshine as he rode a great destrier with a white coat and mane like spun gold, he gave a shoeful bow to his king as he took up his lance. His opponent, the man known as Gregor Clegane, rumbled onto the field in his titanous armor riding a bad-tempered stallion as black as coal, the infamous Mountain that Rides only opened his visor and bowed his hand to the King before snatching his lance from the hand of a terrified squire and taking up position at his end of the list. The trumpets sounded and the Joust began.

The match was nothing short of a damned miracle, as the titan of the man charged down the list, Jaime rode at him undaunted without fear or uncertainty. Gregor Clegane’s horse was slow because of it’s riders weight and Jaime struck harder because of that, putting everything he had to strike at the Mountain’s chest. Gregor Clegane lost his balance and tumbled to the floor with a titanic crash, taking his horse down with him. 

Clegane dishonored himself when in his rage at his lost, called for his sword and after the terrified squire gave Gregor the massive greatsword, the Mountain proceeded to take up the weapon and behead his horse right in front of the crowd

The crowd cheered as Jaime Lannister the youngest of the Kingsguard, and by some the worst of their order, had managed to unseat the Mountain That Rides, a man three times his size in not but a single clash. As Rhaegar heard the royal box cheer for the Kingsguard he looked to his right and found even Ser Arthur Dayne and Gerold Hightower were laughing and applauding their oath brother’s victory.

When Robb Stark, having recovered from his gammy arm, came to the field he put on a good show for everyone. The Young Wolf, a nickname that many in the court were beginning to call him, took down the likes of Horas Redwyne and Andar Royce in spectacular fight before being beaten by Jaime Lannister after three tilts. 

Lord Alastair Frey, the Commander of the Gold Cloaks, unseated Jason Mallister and Lothar Brune before being defeated by Prince Aegon. Despite Alastair’s defeat Rhaegar noted that the Frey boy had won the hearts of the smallfolk this day and noted that maybe his job of keeping the peace would be much easier with such a feat. 

When Lord Celtigar entered the tournament Rhaegar did not expect the boyish lord to get far. When the son of Claw Isle came out onto the field in his silver armor and wearing a tabard of a single red crab on a white background it was hard to take him seriously, yet he had managed to defeat Daemon Sand, Ser Vardis Egen of the Vale and even Ser Loras Tyrell. A humiliation for the Knight of the Flowers really, as while trying to regain some prestige after his disaster in the melee, he would be defeated by a boyish lord from a minor house. Rhaegar watched the Celtigar boy claw his way up to the finals against all odds, he noted that maybe Celtigar might be worthy of a better position in the Order if he continued to show such prominence.

Every clash of lances against steel, every cheer in the crowd and the atmosphere of joy that was so rare in Westeros nowadays. It filled Rehgar with a sense of pride to know that, even if it was only for a day, the people could be happy and the warriors of the realm could test their metal against each other without having to resort to real warfare and open bloodshed. For a moment the memories of the reports from the front flashed through his mind, but he swiftly forced it out of his mind and watched as his son take the field.

Aegon had done well. He was in his element here, he been put against the likes of Brynden Tully, Lord Commander Frey and Sandor Clegane and they did little to stop him. Aegon unhorsed Brynden, Frey and won his tilt against the Hound without injury. Even Jaime Lannister seemed to have trouble against the Prince in their bout, which at first had many in the stands convinced that the Kingsguard was taking it easy on Aegon. Rhaegar wished he was able to save their faces when his son unseated Lannister during the fourth round to shocked applause and moved onto the finals. Rhaegar couldn't help but smile, maybe his son could amount to something with his life if today served as a precursor to his Kingship. Yet he noticed that every time he'd win that Aegon would look towards the royal box and look to his sister's each time. And each time it would cause Rhaenys to blush and nod, and even Visenya nodded to her brother in encouragement.

Rhaegar wasn't stupid, he knew what those looks were. Despite Aegon’s personality the King knew he did care for his sisters, they were beginning to look more and more like their namesakes everyday in his eyes. Rhaegar hoped that they would learn to work together, to put aside their idiocy and sibling rivalries to push the Seven Kingdom's towards a brighter future. 

As the final joust readied the tension became thick in the air. From the Royal box, Rhaegar could see that the Lord Celtigar of the Whispers was fidgeting in his saddle, he shifted the grip of his lance around as he stood poised for the first tilt against Aegon, he was nervous, and rightly so since Aegon’s jousting skills were the stuff of boasts around the capital. The Prince himself sat at his end as still as a statue, with only the ever so slight adjustments as his own horse swayed about in place. His black and red armor gleaming in the sunshine and a tabard that displayed the Targaryen sigil was on full display. There was hushed murmurs in the crowds, who would win? The Prince or the underdog Lord.

With a blast of a horn, the horses began their run. Aegon struck Celtigar on the shoulder while Shaun responded in turn with a hit to Aegon’s chestplate. The hit must have knocked the wind out of him as Rhaegar noticed Aegon clutching his stomach with his free hand, but quickly removed it as the warriors turned around to begin their second tilt. This time Aegon struck at Celtigar’s chest and it broke his lance, while Celtigar, trying to dodge the blow, missed his chance to hit. As Aegon retrieved another lance and turned his steed about for another tilt, he gave his horse a few pats on the side before they charged in. Aegon’s steed moved faster than it had the previous times, his lance aimed dead center at the chestplate of his foe.

Celtigar didn't even have time to react as Aegon unhorsed him with a resounding crash, the blow to his chestplate sending Celtigar careening over the back of his steed and down into the sand, hitting the ground with a loud thump! He didn't move for a moment, his arms sticking skyward limply, almost as if he was dead, until he turned onto his side and slowly got back to his feet. As he did Rhaegar heard Vaella give a sigh of relief.

“Yes!” Aegon yelled as the crowd went wild for their prince at his victory. The people threw flowers and showered him with praise from all sides. In his life Aegon had rarely experienced such prestige as he had lived in his father’s shadow and now he drank in the people’s admiration with full vigor. Now he was the center of attention, the center of the people’s love and respect. Yet as he looked to the royal stands, Rhaegar could tell in the boy's eyes he was searching for something. He looked to see his daughter’s reactions, while Visenya had a shy smile on her face, Rhaenys seemed to have a much more open reaction. A look of pure joy was on her face as she watched her brother, Rhaegar realized then that the Dinner had done much for all of his children.

“I wonder who he'll crown?” Elia said with murph as Lyanna gave a simple statement of “Most likely Rhaenys.” This was the problem that had crossed the mind of the King before the tourney began. If his son had won he'd no doubt crown one of his sisters, but that whoever wasn't the problem. The sister who wasn't crowned would face major scandal and with it the accusations of favoritism for the Queen of Love and Beauty. And after settling everything last night, the last thing he wanted was any more trouble in his family, at least until he was entombed in the Sept of Balor.

Ever the intelligent ruler he thought himself, in the unlikely event that Aegon had won, Rhaegar had two crowns fashioned just as a precaution. He had learned long ago of making precautions when it came to finally ridding the realm of his father.

As Aegon came riding to the front of the royal stands he looked to both of his sisters, both were smiling at him and he returned it. Rhaegar moved to the edge of the stands and beckoned his son to him, he spoke in a hushed tone. “I’m glad you won Aegon, I’d had much confidence in you, which is why I made two of these.” As Rhaegar finished, he motioned for two servants to come over, both having a pillow in their arms. On those pillows was something Aegon couldn’t make out, as fabric covered them. Rhaegar looked over and smiled at his son. “I had two crowns made, for one Queen of Love and Beauty isn’t enough for you.”

Aegon looked to his father, his face full of shock and relief, he spoke with a voice full of emotion. “Thank you, Father.” Rhaegar nodded and motioned to both of his elder daughters to come down. Rhaegar moved back from his place, so his girls could occupy his former space, as they did both flanks were manned by the servants with the crowns.

Aegon maneuvered his horse so he could reach both pillows, he peeled back the fabric at once, it revealed two crowns. One crown was made of beautiful Orange Blossoms, the other was made of equally beautiful Winter Roses. Aegon saw the beautiful smiles of his sisters and suddenly felt nervous. Rhaegar noted his sons nervousness, no doubt at being watched by every noble in attendance, this of course would have to be ironed out. Slowly he had both sisters lean forward for their crowns, he picked each one up carefully, Rhaegar saw he meant to crown both of his sisters at once and was instantly pleased with his son's choice. When he had finally crowned both sisters he saw both Visenya and Rhaenys give Aegon a chaste kiss on the cheek, the crowd erupted and Rhaegar knew Aegon had removed any doubt the nobles had of their families being in conflict. If anything this made them all realize they stood strongly together, and that was something Rhaegar loved for his nobles to know.

______________________________________________________________________

Rhaegar made his way into the council chamber, seeing his whole council already settled in their respective seats, but among them was also a man in black.

“My king, This is Qhorin Halfhand of the Night’s Watch. According to him he was sent southward on the orders of Lord Commander Mormont.” Connington announced to Rhaegar.

Rhaegar moved to his seat, when he was settled in he addressed Qhorin. “Hello Ser, as you well know any man of the Night’s Watch is always welcomed here. But be that as it is, what circumstances bring you to the council?”

Qhorin responded with haste, “Aye your grace, normally we’d not come to this council chamber. We’d sent a letter a ways back but never received a response, Lord Commander Mormont thought to send me south to raise questions on this matter.”

Rhaegar nodded and looked to his hand, who he’d thought would have the knowledge to respond, ultimately it seemed he hadn’t. “I apologize on all of our behalf Ser, we know of this new King Beyond the Wall, but as long as wall separates him from the Seven Kingdoms, surely we’d need not send a host.” Rhaegar finished looking to his council who all nodded in agreement, causing Qhorin to get short-tempered.

“Aye, normally not. Not only is it the Wildling King, something far worse stirs beyond the wall. When we ranged North we could feel the cold in our bones, and then we saw one. A dead man.” Halfhand then went to describe what many would call a fairy tale, a village of long dead wildlings reoccupied. When he and his rangers went to the building where the smoke was coming from, they saw a man hunched over a fire. Qhorin had ordered a man to take a closer look and when he had the man hadn’t moved, they ruled him as dead. Qhorin had his men finish clearing the village again and when he turned back to feed the fire the man was standing, his cold blue skin clutching a dagger that looked to be made of ice.

This...monster had cut down seven of Qhorin’s men, and had shrugged off sword wounds and four arrows before the Halfhand had pushed the damned thing onto a fire and pinned it to the burning logs with his sword. While he told the story, he kept describing it’s shrieking, like something beyond human or animal. By the end of the tail Tywin Lannister was seething, “You insult our intelligence with such a tail. Dead men walking? More like your men not being able to strike a killing blow.”  
Qhorin was not easily baited by the Lion Lord, “Nay M’Lord, I don’t insult anyone, the tale is true. Be it Widling magic or the tales of old, we fought a dead man.”

Grand Maester Ebrose spoke his disagreement as well, accept his was not spoken in insult, but of complete disbelief. “Ser, I offer no offense, but in all recorded records I’ve read, no mention of dead men walking was found. Perhaps Lord Tywin is right in your mens fighting abilities.”

Before Qhorin responded, Rhaegar silenced them all. “Qhorin, Jeor speaks of you as an honorable and legendary man within the Night’s Watch. If you or another of your men can bring absolute proof of these… dead men, then you will have our complete support. Until then however, I must side with my advisors on this matter. We have a room prepared, hot food and fresh recruits for you to take back to the wall, now will that be all Ser?”

Qhorin, ever the honorable man, nodded. Rhaegar turned back to his council and questioned them. “Lord Tywin, Grand Maester Ebrose, I know of your thoughts on the matter, but the rest of the council I know not.” -- Rhaegar motioned for his other advisors to speak. -- “Please go in order of the seating, as to avoid interruptions.”

Varys, first in the order of speaking, took his time. Obviously the eunuch was thinking before giving his council. “Your Grace, this man had believed every word he was speaking. Perhaps he’s correct.” Varys mused before continuing. “Without evidence however, no real answer can be given. Until such evidence can be provided, I side with Lord Tywin and Grand Maester Ebrose.”

Rhaegar nodded and looked to Victarion Greyjoy, who just quickly grunted out “What the eunuch said.” 

Oberyn gave his sense in the matter almost immediately after Victarion finished his sentence. Rhaegar noted the serious tone in his brother by laws voice “These reports are unconfirmed, but I fear a King of Wildlings is dangerous. The North be overrun by the numbers of Wildlings, and if such a thing happened one of the Crown’s strongest supporters is gone. If Jeor calls upon our forces to defend the wall I say all of the Seven Kingdoms send men to their aid.”

Aegon, who’d sat next to his uncle, nodded the whole while of his speaking. When Oberyn had finished Aegon quickly took up the same opinion. “Father, what Lord Oberyn says is correct, Visenya’s mother by birth and my second mother by honor is of The North. If it were to fall it would be at the cost of our family and our lands. We should support them, as they have supported us.” Oberyn looked to Aegon and smiled, pride in his eyes at his Nephew’s words. Rhaegar agreed in his mind with them both, The North is vital to their house.

Jon Connington was very much against the idea of sending forces North, to the wall. Jon looked to Rhaegar, his face incredibly serious and discontent with the thought of sending men North. “Your Grace, you cannot think of sending southern forces outfitted for warm combat to The Wall! Many of those men would freeze to death having never experienced such cold weather, even if they were outfitted with cold weather clothing they’d still be at a severe disadvantage against Wildlings, who if we’ve not all forgotten are more Northern than our own Northerners.”

Rhaegar gave a stiff nod at his Hand’s words, not at all impressed with the lack of credit given to the Northern forces. He broke out of his thought’s fast, before looking to the final member of the council to speak, Lord Commander Gerold Hightower of his Kingsguard. Lord Commander Gerold spoke with a firm voice “My King, our southern armies would be hard pressed to beat the Wildlings, no matter how barbaric and undisciplined they are. I fear only men of the Riverlands and Vale would be able to hold their own against them. If the situation is desperate enough for men, then they’d have to be sent, but I would advise against sending too many a man from this far south, for most would not return.”

Rhaegar took in the words his Kingsguard spoke, his brain torn on the decision he had to make. Rhaegar thought it over, his council all looking at him, he cleared his throat and spoke to his decision. “We will not send forth soldiers to The Wall at this point in time. However, if Jeor Mormont calls for our soldiers on the grounds of being attacked by the King of Wildlings, then we will march a host greater than they’ve ever seen before. This choice is final, My Lords.” Rhaegar bowed and took his leave, the last thing he noticed before he left being the angered face of Tywin Lannister.


	5. Armour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's part 5, we've decided on a chapter every nine days. ( I know, weird number. )
> 
> Please let us know if you prefer the timeskips or the actual moving around uncut. We tried both types in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading! and we're still looking for a Smut Person & Beta!
> 
> ( unedited again, editor is very busy at college so sorry for any mistakes! )

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

Rhaenys awoke well rested and in very good spirits, her Crown gifted to her by Aegon on her nightstand. It was a beautiful thing to wake up to, a crown given to her as an act of love and assurance, she wouldn’t speak aloud to anyone her thoughts but secretly, she was ecstatic to be married. Not only was her suitor someone she’s known all her life, but even better she wouldn’t be alone in marriage, Visenya, her ever beautiful baby sister was marrying too. Rhaenys knew her and Visenya would give Aegon many children, and maybe - gods willing - their children would know the same love that their parents would have. All of these thoughts so early in the morning brought tears to her eyes but they wouldn’t last for her birth-mother was at the door.

“Rhaenys, my sweet girl, we plan the wedding today. Visenya is being brought by Lyanna to the gardens where Daenerys and Vaella already are. Please prepare yourself and let us begin this merry affair.”

Rhaenys sighed, as she wished to stay in her chambers and thoughts undisturbed for a time longer, not given that option she replied to her mother. “Yes Mother. I’ll be out in a moment.”

She lazily removed the sheets and stretched, arching her back before swinging her legs over the bed to stand. As she did so, she removed her nightdress leaving herself nude to the crisp morning air. Not wishing to be cold she quickly put on her underwear for the day before finishing dressing with a beautiful but simple purple gown with a plunged neckline showing off the top of her shapely breasts. Her outfit was finished with a beautiful necklace along with the ring Aegon had given her. Not wanting her mother to wait a moment more she rushed to the door, leaving her long hair down to the small of her back.

As she opened it her mother was about to shout again for her, instead she caught herself and smiled before trailing her eyes up and down her daughter.

“You dressed beautifully Rhaenys, I’m glad you decided to show off your breasts, Aegon along with many a man will be distracted in your presence.” Elia than moved in and kissed her daughter's cheeks. Rhaenys’ blush from the comment quickly disappeared, instead she donned a smile and an exaggerated regal accent.

“Thank you mother, let us begin our walk to the gardens. This planning surely cannot wait a minute longer, lest Visenya choose to duel half the court as a show of force.”

Elia laughed, as did Ser Lewyn, who Rhaenys had failed to notice was with them this whole time. Thankfully however, her chambers were very close to the exit, giving them a short walk to reach the gardens, which they did.

As Rhaenys and Elia arrived in the gardens, they spotted a scribe with their family, who undoubtedly had many papers in her satchel for this wedding will be no small thing. When they got closer to hear the discussion they heard Visenya’s rising voice. “-no, we’re not having a bedding ceremony, no we’re not having twenty courses to this meal and no, we’re not seating Starks with Lannisters.”

Elia began to laugh at the last remark Visenya made, which alerted all the girls to Rhaenys’ and Elia’s arrival. Visenya was still displeased, much to the further amusement of them all. “Rhaenys tell them we’ll not have a bedding ceremony. I doubt Aegon will allow it! Fat and old Lords’ hands on us? Never.”

Vaella seemed grossed out while Daenerys, Rhaenys, Elia and even Lyanna were all laughing uncontrollably at that. Rhaenys moved to her younger sister and pulled her in for a hard hug, their bodies so close nothing could fit between them. Rhaenys kissed Visenya’s nose. “Fear not Visenya, _nobody_ but Aegon will ever touch us.”

Elia having heard that clapped her hands together and spoke with urgency. “This wedding planning will go by very fast. I suggest afterwards we should give the girls matching underwear for Aegon’s pleasure.”

Rhaenys nodded her agreement while Visenya bit her lip and looked down - no doubt debating doing some like that. Lyanna agreed but wished to alter it a bit. “Matching in design yes, but in colour, no. Visenya should have the colors of Dorne and Rhaenys the colours of The North.” All the girls looked to Lyanna then, confused on why they’d switch colours for the girls, Lyanna elaborated. “For all their lives they’ve been reminded where their from. We’ve always tried to show unity and equality between them but what stronger way than having them wear their reverse colours to their wedding and those same colours to their bedding with Aegon?”

Visenya, much to the surprise of everyone, agreed first. “I agree mother, something like this would be brilliant. Just imagine the faces on the Nobles!”

Rhaenys once again nodded, Elia moved to Lyanna and kissed her on both cheeks before she declared her a genius. Vaella and Daenerys agreed but it was Vaella who brought matters back to attention. “All of what we figured out is well, but can we please lay out the wedding? So many joyous and beautiful things could be done for it!”

Everyone agreed and Lyanna spoke to the scribe who laid out several pieces of paper. Lyanna grabbed the first and began reading off the questions. “A seven course meal finished with a masterly made cake. Theater shows of the original Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys during the feast - this one cannot be denied, it was Rhaegar’s wishes. Hours of dancing with games for the younger nobles. Presents finally, before we wish the married trio a fertile first night. Those are the only things we need speak on, everything else down to the finest detail will be done by Elia and I.”

Visenya asked her ‘one and only question’ first. “Can we make requests on presents? I wish for a sword similar to Aegon's.” 

Daenerys started to reply but was quickly cut off by Vaella. “Visenya! You cannot, the presents aren’t just for one of you, they’ll be for the three of you to share!”

Lyanna placed a mark next to presents, recognizing it as finished for nobody had anything to add to it.

Rhaenys tentatively asked her question. “Hours of dancing sounds relaxing and peaceful, but must we constantly dance and must we dance with all that offer? I wish not to dance with an old Lord or young annoying young Lordling.”

Elia clicked her tongue at that but Lyanna responded with ease. “You need not dance with anyone, all choices are yours. As for the hours of dancing, you only need to take your dance with your Father and Aegon; that goes for you as well Visenya.”

Daenerys questioned the play that Rhaegar had put on. “Will they be good Actors? Or will this be some pathetic reenactment from people who know not in which they perform?”

Lyanna carefully responded, deflecting the question. “Rhaegar had this troupe carefully picked from across the narrow sea. They’ve been practicing this one performance for six moons now. Fret not Daenerys, for they’ll put on a brilliant show.” Lyanna then addressed everyone. “Unless anyone has anyone questions, I believe this is everything brought to us.”

All the girls nodded except for Visenya, who asked another question. “Can their be due-” Lyanna, Elia, Daenerys, Rhaenys and Vaella all responded in unison, “No!”. Visenya huffed and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, causing everyone to once more share a laugh at her expense.

Aegon arrived as everyone was laughing, nobody had noticed him entering the gardens but now with him standing but a few feet away, everyone was aware. Aegon bowed his head in greeting and spoke to them all “Greetings, everyone. Sorry to take you away from your planning early but a fine Armorsmith is in The Great Hall, Father had him brought here originally for my sword to have an addition, but now he wishes for Visenya and Rhaenys to be fitted for their own suits of Armour.”

Lyanna looked to the scribe and motioned for her to pick up the papers before she turned back and replied to Aegon. “You’re lucky Aegon, the planning has just finished, you may take Visenya and Rhaenys for their Armour, but make sure you don’t try to do _Other_ things.”

Aegon chuckled nervously and replied with a “Yes Mother.” he looked to Visenya and Rhaenys then and held out both his arms. “Shall we go?” Rhaenys moved first and locked her arms with his, Visenya moved slowly, still startled by having him escort her. Visenya finally locked her arm with his and the group set forward, moving at a brisk pace towards The Great Hall, not wanting to arrive any later than they needed for no doubt the fitting and decisions on their armour will take the remainder of the afternoon.

Finally having arrived, guards opened the great doors and they entered. Quickly taking notice of the emptiness of the room except a random cluttering of Nobles scattered about while their father Rhaegar sat on the throne conversing with Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan. What they noticed last was the reason of their coming. A large cart was on the right side, with a stand that had adorned armour and flawlessly crafted jewelry on it. Manning it, was an older man with a hunched back, his hair almost completely gray and wrinkles all over his face.

Aegon spoke to both his Sisters quietly, as not to be heard by all the Nobles who were now stealing glances at them. “That man is the one who crafted my sword and your rings. You’ll find no equal to him in the known world, the expense of what he crafts could cost a Lesser Lord his whole fortune. His work though, is something of legends, now Sisters, let us get you Armour.”

Aegon confidently strolled forward with his two beauties on his arms, many a Noble looked to him with barely concealed jealousy, for he held a beautifully pale and noticeably valyrian sister complete with violet eyes on one arm, and the other had a richly tanned sister with dark hair and the darkest of violet eyes. With both of them on his arms there’s not a man in the Seven Kingdom’s who wouldn’t be jealous of him and Rhaenys knew Aegon loved every moment of it. Jarred from her thoughts she realized they were standing in-front of the man's cart, with him looking towards them. “Prince Aegon, Princess Rhaenys and Princess Visenya, it’s an honour to have created for you all. I hope that I can be of continued service to you and your family.” the older man began to bow to them but Aegon rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Ser, you need not bow to us, your talent is legend to all. As you said, you will be of continued service if you accept my request.” -- Aegon gestured to both of his sisters. -- “My sisters train in weaponry same as I, with that they require armour. We’d thought, who better to give them armour designed perfectly for them than the master of metal himself?”

The Metal Master laughed with The Prince, “Thank you, My Lord. I would gladly give both of these fine young women the armour they desire. Who would like to go first?” Rhaenys saw him look from herself to Visenya and she pushed her younger sister forward ever so slightly, causing the man to acknowledge her. “Princess Visenya, the tales describe you as the same Warrior Princess the Visenya of old was. I had not the honour of fitting and equipping her but I am honoured to do so for you.”

Visenya smiled at him with a full smile rarely seen by her siblings, the warrior in her awakening to the praise and discussion he gave her. “Thank you, Ser. I must admit it’s an honour to me as well, to be granted armour made by the most esteemed smith in the world.” This time it was he who smiled at her praise. “I have no doubt you’ve seen my Brother’s armour, or even my Father’s. Full Black Plate with Red Trim and Red Rubies, Best of all the Winged Helm. I would like something very much the same, but with your own unique twist on it to separate it from theirs.” During her speaking the man was writing this all down, taking notes of exactly what it was she wanted before he grabbed another piece and gestured to Rhaenys.  
“And what is it you would like, Princess Rhaenys?”

Rhaenys thought for a moment before she gave her answer. “I would prefer something lighter. Perhaps a mix of Plate and Leather? I use the spear most and I was taught by my Uncle Oberyn, I cannot afford to be completely slowed by Full-Plate but I wish very much for Plate in crucial areas to defend. Colours though, please follow suit in Visenya’s colours.” Once more the man finished writing down her notes and then gestured to a woman they hadn’t even noticed.

“This is my assistant and daughter, Kaila. She’ll be taking your measurements and once I have them, creation will begin.”

Visenya moved with the girl first and began having her measurements taken but Rhaenys’ attention was caught by something else, on the man's stand ( whose name she still hadn’t received ) was a pair of Valyrian Steel daggers, fit with a giant red ruby and trimmed with black leather.

“Ser, forgive us, we’ve not asked your name.” Rhaenys spoke to the realization that had just hit her.

The Man, breaking from his conversation with Aegon turned to her and scratched his head. “My Mistake, Princess. As you can see we were all quite carried away with this. My name is Halicho Mastyr.”

Rhaenys smiled at hearing his name before looking to Visenya, who gave a louder than normal huff, what she saw almost made her laugh on sight. Visenya was stood completely still while Halicho’s daughter, Kaila, was wrapping a measurement tape around her chest. Rhaenys closed her eyes a moment to regain her composure before addressing Halicho again. “Halicho, I noticed the Valyrian Steel Daggers on your table, would they be up for sale?”

Halicho nodded animatedly, Rhaenys was surprised by how quick he could move for a man of his age. “Yes they are, I’d made them not a moon ago for my arrival here. Having made Prince Aegon’s sword, I had hoped you and your sister would like these.”

Rhaenys agreed with his words. “Like them we do, they’re beautifully made. How much are they?”

Halicho thought on that, then answered. “Normally I would say each to be twenty-thousand Golden Dragons, but Valyrian Steel to Valyrian Princesses? Twenty-thousand Golden Dragons for both.”

Rhaenys smiled at him and called a servant over. “Please send for Lord Tywin to have twenty-thousand Golden Dragons given to Halicho in payment.” The servant nodded and Halicho smiled to her.

“Thank you very much, Princess Rhaenys. They also have their own sheaths, one in blue, the other in orange.” Halicho retrieved the sheaths from the cart and put the daggers in, and with exaggerated care he handed them both to Rhaenys. Rhaenys’ breath was caught by the designs on the sheaths and how they meshed with the ruby at the end of the daggers, it was clear to her how much time he’d spent on both the daggers and the sheaths. 

Visenya came over not a minute after Rhaenys was handed the daggers and was instructed to take her turn with measurements. Kaila, was very careful in taking them, not wishing for Rhaenys to give the same huffs and moans of displeasure as Visenya had. Rhaenys could see the skittish attitude the girl held and decided to ease her worries. She put her hand on the Kaila’s shoulder and smiled down at her while Kaila was measuring her thigh, instantly Rhaenys saw how the girl relaxed and began working with a much more calm demeanor. When Kaila finished, she gave Rhaenys a sweet smile in which Rhaenys returned before walking back to her Siblings. 

“Thank you, Halicho, for both the armour and these beautiful daggers. We hope to see you soon and if you have any questions regarding details you know where to find us.” Rhaenys finished with one of her full, well trained smiles; Visenya only copied when Rhaenys gave her a not so light elbow to her ribs.

“Of course Princess! I expect to finish both of them within a week.” Halicho bowed as low as old body would allow and then scurried back to his cart, preparing it for travel.

Aegon once more retrieved both his Sister's arms and began walking them out The Great Hall, neither Sister asked where they were headed until they were well out the building. Visenya decided to end her act of obedience and questioned Aegon. “Brother. We’ve just ordered our Armour, why whisk us away so suddenly? I wished to converse with the man a while longer.”

Aegon kept walking with them, not bothering to stop as he gave an answer. “Well, you could go back and do that, or you could continue with me and I’ll show you the reason of my ‘whisking you away so suddenly’. I promise you’ll not regret this, but it’s your decision to make, My Visenya.”

It was clear to Rhaenys he was trying to distract her so she’d not leave, and it worked. Visenya turned and raise her head to the sky, gazing at birds, hoping that they’d not notice her blush. Aegon smiled at her reaction and continued their brisk pace. 

Rhaenys whispered to Aegon while Visenya purposefully ignored him.“Aegon? What could be this important? We’re nearly tripping on our gowns with this speed.”

“Trust, Dear Rhaenys. This is something neither of you’d wish to wait on, I fear you’d flay me if you found out through someone besides myself.”

Rhaenys nodded once and used her other hand to bunch up and carry her gown. Finally they ended up at Daenerys’ door. Aegon called to Daenerys “Daenerys, I brought them. Let us in so we may begin.”

Immediately after his hailing, the door was opened and they were pulled in quickly, the door closing the moment all of them were in it. Daenerys looked as if she hadn’t slept at all last night, behind her however, could be the reason of her appearance. Four large figures were covered by large blankets, all of which in the shape of a large man but with different bumps and ridges. Aegon looked to Daenerys and smiled widely, he turned to his Sisters and told them of what they’d done.

“Rhaenys, Visenya, I’m so glad I can show you this today, I feared they’d not be finish for days more. Let me show you what Daenerys and I had commissioned, keep in mind all of these are possibilities _not_ set in stone.” Aegon walked over and removed the covers from all four figures, all of which revealed varying types of armour and designs on the armour.

Visenya’s breath hitched, taking in all these armours, while Rhaenys moved to them to view them in a more in depth manner. “I realize this armour is only fit for one type of troop, infantry. Other troops will obviously have armour that fits their position but this will be what the bulk of our forces wear, Daenerys and I also didn’t want them confused with our basic soldiers.”

Rhaenys moved from left to right to view all the armours, only one captured her eyes, a black suit of full plate, red wings welded to the gauntlets, a red dragon's head with a crown of gold on the chestplate, all of the black steel was framed in gold. Rhaenys reached out to touch it. “This once.”

Visenya walked over with her and looked it over, seemingly agreeing with Rhaenys’ decision. Aegon smiled at their expressions. “That one it is then, we’ll have five-thousand of these suits commissioned, no matter if the persons a Lord, Knight or Peasant, they’re all equally armoured in the black steel of our order.” 

Rhaenys chose to question the symbol, for after all, a recognizable symbol was needed for their new order, one that would strike fear into those who fought against them and hope in those who fought alongside. “The Armour is wonderful, beautiful and dangerous. The Symbol though, what made you choose that?” 

Daenerys replied “A red dragon's head for our house, it’s well-known Rhaenys.”

Visenya must of thought she had a better idea, as she laughed at Daenerys’ explanation. “A red dragon’s head is good, yes. Why not three instead? Our Father stresses our unity and that… prophecy, why not three dragon’s heads to further remind everyone of both?” Nobody disagreed, but Daenerys bit her lip at that idea.

Aegon wished to add to it. “I agree Visenya, but one thing I forgot were ways to differentiate officers from regular soldiers. Perhaps subtle differences? Red trimming on the armour rather than gold?” A moment passed and nobody moved to disagree, so it was settled.

Aegon smiled wide, his face taking on an appearance of when he was younger and more carefree. “I’ll have these commissioned, now excuse me girls, I wish to practice my sword.” Rhaenys winked to him, noticing how his face flushed as realization dawned on him, of her interpretation. Visenya didn’t seem to notice, she was still stood in front of the armour. Rhaenys accepted a kiss from Aegon, as did Visenya when he moved to rouse her from her thoughts. 

Rhaenys’ bid her brother a final goodbye message, thick with teasing. “Good luck using your sword brother, if you ever need help, Visenya and I can assist you.”

Aegon being at the door, stammered and tried to reply; only to have a door slammed in his face.

**Aegon Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

Aegon tried to catch his breath after being thrown down onto the floor of the training field once again. Ser Arthur waited for his prince to get back to his feet. “Your footing still needs work, My Prince.” The Sword of the Morning noted as he fell into another opening stance as Aegon came at him like a man possessed, the Prince striking with speed and as much strength he could muster in the strikes.

After being made the Grandmaster of the Order and settling with the more minor details with the rest of his family (mainly uniforms and standards), Aegon had gone and begin to try and improve his swordsmanship. 

The Valyrian Sword his Sister's gifted him was hard to adjust to. Normally a bastard sword would be much heavier to fight with, but Aegon found that it weighed much lighter and as such lacked the weight he'd normally use to add power to his blows. Dawn had no such disadvantage in Ser Arthur’s hands, every time he tried to block or parry the sword of House Dayne it felt as he would have the sword swatted from his hand from sheer power alone. 

To compare Ser Arthur’s skills to Aegon was to compare a Dragon to a Wolf, a Wolf is dangerous in its own right but a Dragon is leagues beyond it. Aegon had thought that if he trained his swordsmanship against the likes of Ser Arthur, he might improve.

Aegon caught sight of Lord Celtigar and his bodyguard at the edge of the arena. Watching him spar with an air of interest. Yet as he did, Arthur Dayne struck him on his hand to regain his attention, Aegon tried to listen in on their conversation while maintaining his fight with Ser Arthur.

“Peculiar form to say the least, refined and fast, yet there is strength behind every blow.” Harren noted with a scholarly tone as Dayne kept up his defense. 

“I so hope your talking about Ser Arthur, my friend.” Celtigar noted with honesty as he winced upon seeing Aegon being thrown back onto the floor. Aegon immediately got back up and went on the offensive. 

Harren brought a hand to his chin in thought and noted “The Prince’s swordplay could definitely use work and what he lacks in skill he makes up for in endurance. Yet he has in him the same thing that all great warriors have.”.

“And that is?” Celtigar asked as Aegon was thrown towards them, but slid to a halt not two feet from colliding with the two spectators and rushed back into the fray. Aegon got thrown down for a fifth time and immediately sprang to his feet, his armor covered in dust and his silver hair caked with dirt, yet he wasn't panting in the slightest instead he had only had a fierce look of determination that showed his unflinching resolve.

“Whenever he gets knocked down, he gets right back up.” Harren admired as Aegon actually began pushing Dayne back, not in the sense that the Kingsguard was feigning, but the Sword of the Morning was actually being beaten. However just when the Prince had his instructor on the ropes, they had stopped.

“I believe that's enough for today, my prince.” Ser Arthur sheathed his sword and Aegon did the same. “Anymore and I think you might actually start beating me.” The Sword of the Morning noted with a smile as he tried to catch his breath. Aegon however stood as still as a statue, without even a slight of fatigue. The door to the training ground burst open and in came Prince Oberyn with his infamous smirk.

“Aegon, my dear nephew. I have spectacular news. Your father has decided to go upon a hunt, you of course must go and earn something for your Sister’s.” Oberyn said with murph.

“Mayhaps the new Lord of the Whispers would join in with us?!” Oberyn yelled across the yard to Celtigar who yelled back

“Of course Prince Oberyn!”. Turning back to Aegon, Oberyn noticed his rather beaten down appearance and gave a laugh 

“Get yourself cleaned up and I'd suggest some more suitable clothes, Nephew. The woods is no place for finery.” Oberyn noted as he tried to dust off his nephew’s training armor which was caked head to toe in dirt.

______________________________________________________________________

This time of year the Kingswood was perfect for a hunt. The various trees were abloom with greenery and the forest floor teemed with life. The Prince had shed his regal attire for some comfortable leather hunting armor that he had gotten from his uncle as a nameday gift a year ago. In his hand he gripped a recurve bow of weirwood that had been gift given to him by Visenya for his seventeenth nameday, and a quiver of arrows slung over his back. It had been only a short day's ride to the woods and in that time, Aegon had felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Here he was, next to his father, riding in the woods hunting. Not taking lessons or sitting in court.

He breathed in the fresh air with a sigh of relief, it had been years since his father had let him go outside the Red Keep and onto a hunt in the Kingswood for that matter. Out here in the woods surrounded by the trees and wildlife he truly did feel a bit more at ease. The Prince found himself stalking this particularly elusive elk for an hour, he waded through the forest around trunks of elm and oak as big as the columns in the Red Keep's throne room and through a leauge of course greenery, trying to keep himself as silent as possible, every step careful and precise, every movement calculated. He peered around a tree to see his target, a large elk grazing in a small clearing not forty paces from where Aegon was hiding.

After an agonizing approach the place he currently was the perfect vantage point for the shot, tense seconds ticked by as Aegon knocked and arrow and began to focus. As he pulled back the bowstring to his cheek and readied to take the shot. He gave an exhale and took aim. The beast was too busy grazing to notice him and it was ripe for a clean kill.

Then a twig snapped, which caused the elk to become spooked and as it began to dart away, Aegon tried to quickly adjust and hit it, only for the arrow to impale into a nearby tree. As the beast escaped, Aegon turned to face the hunting party, specifically his squire, one Lancel Lannister, who looked down at the broken twig underneath his boot before looking back to his Lord sheepishly. Aegon gave a groan and wondered why Lord Kevan had to saddle him with such a dolt, no doubt because the Lannisters wanted to work more into the Crown’s good graces, but if this was their plan of getting on his good side the Lions were failing, and spectacularly at that.

The small hunting party that Aegon had mustered had consisted of Ser Barristan, Shaun Celtigar, Aegon’s uncle Oberyn, his idiotic squire Lancel and Aegon himself. A small gathering that he had amassed to help get him out of the Red Keep after his uncle hat noted that “being cooped up in that damned Keep would drive (Aegon) mad”. It had done wonders for him in a sense, the forest’s air cleared his head and he had forgot all the strife and intrigue at the court and for once he felt truly at ease. The only thing he had to worry about now was his squire was completely simple, he had half a mind to ask Visenya or Rhaenys go for a spar with Lancel just for the slight possibility that they would kill the lannister idiot.

“Better luck next time, Nephew.” Oberyn said with a smile as he clapped Aegon on his shoulder. 

“That's the third time a beast has slipped through my fingers, I swear we should use my squire as bait next time.” Aegon joked to his uncle.

“I doubt even the most hungry bear in the Kingswood would touch such a stringy man.” Oberyn said with a smile as he signaled for the squire in question to hand him some more wine. 

“Don't worry, Aegon. Sometimes a hunter doesn't catch anything, just that he enjoys the experience. Much like your first lovemaking, it seems confusing until it's over.” His uncle said with a smile as the group continued on, laughing at the face Aegon had pulled at his comment. 

Not too long after they heard something very large rummaging about in the woods. Then out of the brush came a large brown bear that was larger than anyone in the party. 

The party backed away as the beast came towards them, sniffing the air as it did.  
“I thought bears were not this far south?” Lancel whispered to Celtigar in fear. 

“Oh, no the Crownlands and Stormlands are suitable for them as well.” Celtigar said in a tone that mixed matter-of-fact with terrified. As they tried to back up and draw their weapons, Lancel knocked an arrow but Aegon stopped his squire.

“Don’t, you'll just piss it off.” the Prince said as the bear roared and stood on its hind legs, standing at such a height he would look down on Harren, the Hound, even the damn Mountain. The party grabbed their hunting spears except Ser Barristan who armed himself with his longsword. 

Steeling himself and dragging up his courage, Aegon charged towards the beast and impaled it. The bear gave a roar and tried to swipe at the Prince with it’s paw, ripping through his leather armor but thankfully leaving Aegon with minor scratches as he was sent barreling away, Barristan took the moment to relieve the bear of its front paw. This opening gave Celtigar and Oberyn time to stab the bear’s legs. Causing the great beast to fall onto it’s back with a tremendous thud. With the bear now on its back, Aegon leaped forward once more to strike the beast’s stomach, removing his spear and planting it into the brown bear's throat to end it’s life, and then repeated the action several times just to be sure. Where was Lancel in all of this? Outrunning everyone back to King’s Landing. As the beast let out a final death rattle, Oberyn retrieved the wineskin and handed it to his panting nephew who immediately took a hearty swig and sat down to try and relax.

“See? Confusing until it’s over…even the scratches seem familiar now that I think about it.” Oberyn noted with a smile as he took a long swig of wine.

______________________________________________________________________

After the bear attack, King Rhaegar had the party sent home saying that after that incident they'd have enough of hunting for a while. Aegon didn't mind, his first hunt and he got ended it with a new rug for his room or perhaps a fine gift for his Sister’s. It had been quite a pain to haul that carcase all the way. The damn bear had enough meat on it that when they hauled it to the kitchens they said there was enough to feed the whole court when they had properly cooked it into a mighty stew. How he did not get his ear chewed off by Elia and Lyanna, Aegon never knew, but when he got their summons he suspected that such things were coming to him very soon.

Aegon walked through the corridors up to the Small Council chambers, having enjoyed his small vacation in the Kingswood. He had been summoned

Instead of the Small Council, he'd found his Mother's in the chamber, waiting for him. “Ah, My Son. Please sit, we have a matter to discuss.” Elia said as he sat down in the seat normally taken by his father. They were alone. 

“Why have you summoned me here, Mother? Has something gone wrong? Is it about the hunting trip?” He said in fear thinking they might of found out how he put his life at risk.

“No Aegon, we only wish to ask how you and your sisters are getting on.” Lyanna said which caused Aegon to give a sigh of relief.

“I love them, Rhaenys, Visenya and I are at peace though it seems Visenya is still at odds with me becoming King. She has ambitions for something greater than just being a wife.” the Mother's rolled their eyes. 

“Such trivialities, Aegon. If you show as much devotion to your sisters as your Father did to us when courting us, they'd fall in love with you faster than a stone thrown from the Tower of the Hand.” Lyanna noted with a smile as she reminisced about when she eloped with Rhaegar.

“Mayhaps she needs a bit of persuasion from your part.” Elia said with a coy smile as Aegon realized what his mother was implying as Lyanna went rather red. 

Aegon was quick to respond “Mother, though I have taken your council in the past. Sometimes not everything can be solved with _‘Dornish diplomacy’_.” 

Elia gave a giggle at her son’s embarrassment. “You realize Aegon, that Lyanna and I have been patiently waiting for Grandchildren to spoil and Rhaegar will not cease his nervousness until he knows the line is secure, all of this is measured up to your abilities as their husband.”

“When you are married, you cannot neglect them. Rhaenys and Visenya shall be your closest allies in the years to come, you will love them and they shall love you, and with it, much like Rhaegar phrophisessed, you three will lead the Seven Kingdoms into a new age” Lyanna said as honestly to Aegon as possible. 

“This realm needs peace, Aegon. You and your sisters must ensure that. Your grandfather’s reign did much to damage this family’s reputation, and while the allegations of madness have not reached your Father, the Nobles of the kingdom will look upon you with scrutiny until you show them that you're a king worthy of their respect.” Elia finished for Lyanna as she caressed her son's cheek with a warm smile on her face. 

 

Aegon closed his eyes and said “I will Mother, Visenya and Rhaenys both will know my love.” promising to them that he'd try and be the best Husband to them that he could be, for no doubt they’d both betray any failings he had to their parents, whether it be in state or in bed.

**Stannis Baratheon**

______________________________________________________________________

“Our forces will land on the shore east of Storm’s End, we’ll have the Dothraki and their horses disembark first to make sure they get acclimated as soon as possible” Renly said as he moved a piece in place onto their arranged landing site. They had been at this for hours now, making plans and backup plans inside their tent as the sun set.

“We will easily take Storm's End, I held that castle for a year and a half, to take it back will be child's play, but Connington will no doubt call up his levies to stop us.” Stannis noted as his brother gave a laugh in response.

“That is why my Dothraki will be the first in. If we are quick enough, we will hit Griffin's Roost and overwhelm his forces before they can react, they'll be tired and disorganized from their marching, a perfect time to strike.” Renly noted as his bloodriders muttered in agreement at their Khal’s words.

Stannis didn't like to admit it, but when it came to commanding the Dothraki, not even he could measure up to Renly in the eyes of the horse lords. He was an outright monster in combat, a whirling storm of sword slashes and hammer strikes and their dothraki feared him for that, he would take any challenger and bash them like waves upon a cliff.

“Then you will overwhelm them and take as many prisoners as possible, Connington included, if we are lucky the Crown will ransom for him. If not-.” 

“I get a new drinking cup!” Renly said with murph as he took his tenth hearty gulp of Tyroshi Absinthe from his skull-chalice. Stannis moved the maps away from his brother, as the drink he was so fond of could eat away at the parchment, and the wood beneath it. 

“The Triarch give us a Navy and a whole second army, and you don't ask what the catch might be?” Stannis noted to his brother who began to feel the effects of his drink. 

“Whadda we care, the fuckin’ bastards ‘ll probably do nutin’ anyways. Just loot a ton of stuff and leave~!” Renly slurred as Stannis gently motioned a servant to switch out his brother’s Absinthe with water, his brother’s drinking had finally come to a head and it was up to Stannis to keep him from passing out in the war room...again.

“Even if they get their coin back, the Volanti will not leave Westeros empty handed. They may leave with those they capture in chains.” The thought made his skin crawl, Stannis remembered during their time hiding he had narrowly rescued his brother and vise virsa from being sold like cattle at the slave markets on more than one occasion.

Both brother's hated having to work with slavers, but such a pact was needed since it was only the Free Cities who could provide them with enough ships to ferry their army across. Volantis had offered them both ships and a second army, so the deal was too sweet to not take part.

“Davos, I am putting you in charge of the naval forces the Triarchs give us.” Stannis motioned to the one handed sailor, who immediately spluttered like a fool upon realizing it. 

“My Lord, you cannot think of such a lowborn ex-smuggler like me could-” The man tried to say but Stannis rose his hand and cut him off.

“Do not undercut your talent, Davos. Your genius helped our sell-sails and the Volanti Navy break the Lys blockade during that damned Embargo War not two years ago. I can think of nobody else to lead the naval forces while Renly and I command the Soldiers on the mainland” Stannis noted with a grim tone without even looking up from his maps. 

“An with any luck our little gift ‘ill be arriving when we set out. I'd love to see the look on their smug faces when it’s opened up! Though I hope it isn't too ripe by the time it gets there.” Renly continued as he took a sip only to immediately sip the stuff out in disgust like it was poison. He looked to his goblet and then to his brother and saw Stannis glaring at his drunkenness. 

“Your drinking can wait until after we've finished our planning, Brother.” Renly gave a grumble at his older brother’s words before heeding them with due caution.

His drinking can wait until they are home, and the Targaryens lie beneath the dirt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone chapter 6 here, we finally got our ideal time per chapter down.
> 
> We plan on doing 3 a month roughly 6k to 10k a chapter.
> 
> Again our editor is still in college so it wasn't able to be edited perfectly, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Smut and the Wedding are next chapter - be warned.
> 
> Next Chapter 10/27/2017

****

Visenya Targaryen

______________________________________________________________________

Visenya and Rhaenys had a laugh after shutting the door on Aegon, after their Father, Uncle Oberyn and Aegon had left for the hunt ( Which Visenya noticed that neither she or Rhaenys were invited on ) they chose to oversee the lodgings for the many men who came to join the order. Using the coin of their house they bought the services of many a man to set-up the campsite, training grounds. Even purchasing arms and armour.

Visenya had wished to oversee their training as well, Rhaenys even wished to for a chance to show men up, they knew that Father wouldn’t allow it. Instead they chose to help Aegon in the only other way they could, they had men posted at every entrance of King’s Landing with instructions to send any recruit to the training grounds a league away. Within the site itself they had Serjeants controlling lodging, rations and every other task. In doing all this work Visenya and Rhaenys had been together since their teasing of Aegon, without bathing and only an occasional meal.

“Visenya.” Rhaenys whined from her side “We’ve been working for so long, certainly we may rest?” 

“Rhaenys. No. Everything will be perfect for Aegon, he arrived earlier and will depart for his training camp in the morn.” 

“Everything is perfect though! What else need we do for him? We’ve taken care of shelter, we had thousands of tents sent! We’ve directed wagons from all over The Reach and Westerlands to feed them and we’ve all but emptied The Street of Steel for their Arms and Armour!” Rhaenys went off in a tantrum.

“There’s sti-” Rhaenys cut Visenya off before she could finish. “No. We’re bathing, taking a meal and then we’ll discuss more to do.”

“Fine, I’ll send for you when I’m finished with my bathing, we can take our meal with Vaella and Daenerys.” Visenya gave in to her Sister and began moving to the door, only to be pulled back into Rhaenys. 

“You could bathe with me, we’ve not done that since you were younger.”   
Visenya pulled away and scowled. “Yes, I remember. You were making comments about my Breasts and Rear.”

Rhaenys laughed and put on a pout. “You’re no fun. Go bathe, come back to me for our meal.”

Visenya once more moved to the door only to jump back from it’s opening. Lyanna and Elia strolled in, taking in Visenya’s and Rhaenys’ appearances. 

Elia addressed them both first. “Girls, you look… beautiful.” Lyanna burst out laughing causing Elia to do so immediately after. Visenya and Rhaenys frowned in sync, both thinking they looked fine. 

“We’ve been working constantly to help Aegon, _Mother_.” Rhaenys chided 

“Oh sweetling, we know you two have been working tirelessly. Though soon you’ll be working with him in another tireless quest. One in which will give reason to this Order you’ve all helped create.” Elia soothed, Lyanna nodding in agreement next to her. Rhaenys for her part, didn’t seem too flustered in what they were implying, Visenya was flustered and definitely a bit peeved.

“If he thinks just because we’re Married he’ll get to stick me, he’s mistaken. I’ll grant he’s been doing very well recently and I’m resigned in our Marriage to him. Not for a second though, will he have his way with me, he’ll have to earn that right.” Lyanna moved forward at the end of Visenya’s rant and took her in a gentle embrace, making soothing noises as she coddled her. 

Lyanna spoke in a tone full of sincerity. “Shh, it’s alright Visenya. We’re not here to force you into laying with him, your Father won’t either. We know this isn’t what you wished but it’s for the good of the family, okay?”

Elia put in her part. “Visenya, dear girl. Aegon’s been very good to you, especially recently. You can forgive his past failings, he was a child. One day when you’re heavy with his child next to Rhaenys, you’ll realize he’s far from the worst husband you could have.”

Rhaenys chimed in too, her mind torn on the subject of children. “I fear I agree with Visenya, though not on having Aegon share my bed. I’ve known longer than them both that this was our destiny, for now though, I wish not to carry his child. After we’re married, I know I’ll have many children with him, but I wish not to do so immediately.”

Elia sighed in exasperation while Lyanna smiled. “Elia, you need not worry, they’ll both come to love him. As for both of you girls, children mustn’t happen right after marriage, though Rhaegar will no doubt be worried. Ultimately it is your choice when you wish to have his children, I just hope you’ll not keep us waiting forever.” Rhaenys nodded in thanks, but when she looked to her sister, Visenya was still displeased, but she replied to her birthmother.

“Mother, one day I will have his children. Aegon has made many steps into earning my forgiveness, forgive me for not accepting it at his first try. I just wish to give myself to him on mine own terms, not be forced into having him the night of our marriage.”

Lyanna relaxed at her acknowledgment, as did Rhaenys, for secretly she was frightened of having children alone. To her, knowing Visenya would join her every step of the way was calming.

Elia seemed renewed with joy at hearing both daughters accepting to have Aegon’s children. “Beautiful, my sweet girls. Now on to something much more fun… Queenly duties. Besides having his children you’ll have the power to do many a thing. You’ll be entrusted with hearing out folk on matters of importance, you’ll run this household, manage all balls and Royal Events. That’s just to name a few, the possibilities and duties of a Queen are endless.”

Visenya looked to Lyanna and spoke of something they rarely had, and when they did, only in private. “Mother, I wish to aid and restore The Watch for Uncle Benjen. For as you’ve just said, the possibilities and duties are endless.” Lyanna smiled and nodded, taking on a far-away look at the mention of her younger brother she’s not seen in many years before something hit her.

“Visenya! You’ve not spent anytime with the Starks! They’re as much your family as they are mine! That goes for you as well Rhaenys, don’t think I didn’t notice you trying to sneak away. You-” -- Lyanna calls out to a servant she noticed passing in the halls -- “-Have the Starks prepare for luncheon, inform them that Princesses Visenya and Rhaenys will be joining them!”

Visenya didn’t seem to have a problem with visiting the Stark’s so Rhaenys chose not to either.   
Lyanna then began to fret on their appearances. “Oh by the Old Gods, you both stink and look unfit for a meal.” -- Lyanna ran to the Halls and called the same servant to also have two tubs brought up with warm water for bathing. “You’ll wash and dress in a gown fit for wear to a lunch with the Starks, Elia and I will help you both prepare.”

Not much time passed before the Servant came back to inform them that the Stark’s would be ready for their arrival in an hour. Baths were brought in shortly after, many Servants in tow with buckets of incredibly hot water. Rhaenys and Visenya both disrobed and got in their own tubs once the servants left, their Mothers washing their hair as they soaked in the water, with many herbs and oils for their skin to soak in.

Elia commented on both girls bodies in this time. “Rhaenys you’ve developed well, shapely breasts and great birthing thighs. You’ll do great with your children. Visenya, you’re still developing, though you need not anymore. Your breasts are shapely enough to both nurse your children and enchant Aegon, your thighs will bear children perfectly. Neither of you need worry, with your bodies I dare say Aegon won’t leave bed for moons..”

Rhaenys and Visenya both accepted their praise with humility and happiness. Happiness which diminished after their Mothers stuffed them into gowns, adorned them with jewelry and all but sprinted them to the Stark family's door.

Lyanna knocked once before she opened the door and barged in. Elia and the two girls stayed back while Lyanna spoke to Eddard and his family. “Brother, your family looks wonderful. I thank you for allowing my girls to join your family in luncheon.” Visenya moved forward, her arm linked with Rhaenys’ at their Mother’s mention.

Catelyn looked to them both with an ideal lady smile “Princess Visenya, Princess Rhaenys, it’s very nice to see you again. Please, have a seat, the meal will be brought out shortly.”

Lyanna smiled and left the room right after bidding her brother farewell, on her way out she closed the door, leaving the Princesses with the Stark’s.

Visenya moved to sit next to Robb, Rhaenys’ seat next to her and on her side was Sansa. During her arrival Sansa’s eyes were alternating between Visenya and Rhaenys, Robb’s gaze however, was only on Visenya. Right before Visenya could grab her seat, Robb stood up and pulled back her seat, Visenya sat and had her seat gently pushed in for her, Robb looked down to her and gave her a heartwarming smile. Robb repeated the courtesy to Rhaenys, though the gesture seemed less intimate and more rehearsed. 

As Catelyn promised, the meal was brought out shortly after they were seated. Big bowls of Bear stew ‘freshly killed’, a warm loaf of bread freshly made, whole fish from the merchants and honey cakes. Visenya watched how each of the Stark’s ate, Lady Catelyn and Sansa took small portions of everything, only one honey cake for a dessert, Visenya supposed this is how Catelyn and Sansa both kept themselves so thin. 

Men of House Stark seemed to show no such restraint, piling their plate high with chunks of bread, multiple fish and honey cakes, to go with their very large bowls of Bear stew. Visenya and Rhaenys shared a small look before smiling widely, they took a large bowl of stew, a medium sized chunk of bread and a large fish. Honey Cakes however, were their main course, each of the two girls took over five of them. 

During their Luncheon Sansa, who ate carefully struck up a conversation with Rhaenys about what it was like being a Princess. Visenya wished to join that conversation but before she could, Eddard pulled her into his conversation with Robb.

“Princess, we’ve heard tales of your ability with a sword, even a bow. Perhaps you’d show us these skills of yours sometime?” Her uncle Eddard asked her, his eyes and voice warm.

Visenya swallowed the piece of Honey Cake and set it down. “I would gladly show such skills off, Lord Stark. It is not often I’m asked to do so.”

Eddard frowned slightly at her calling him Lord Stark and replied. “Well then, when you’re free, we would gladly witness your abilities. Princess, if it please you, Uncle Eddard is fine.”

Visenya was happy with that and it showed. “Of course, Uncle Eddard. Though that goes both ways, Visenya or Niece are fine with me, just as Rhaenys or Niece are fine with her.”

Rhaenys looked to Eddard and nodded to him nervously, recognizing they shared no blood but Lyanna still claimed her as a daughter, as Elia claimed Visenya. Eddard spoke “Uncle Eddard to both of you then, Nieces.” 

Rhaenys visibly relaxed at his remark, just as Visenya let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

Robb, who during the whole event was stuffing his face; finally jumped back into conversing. “Once we’re done here, why don’t you show them Ice Father? No doubt tales of it have reached their ears.”

Eddard nodded his head once coolly, “Aye, they may see it. Though I hear they’ve each acquired Valyrian Steel themselves.”

Robb’s went wide-eyed with his mouth forming an ‘O’. Visenya smiled once more, “Rhaenys and I each purchased a Valyrian Steel dagger. They were crafted by the Master who’d made Aegon’s sword.”

Arya, though still young was deeply enthralled in this conversation, much to the annoyance of Lady Catelyn who seemed to draw Arya into a more refined stature like Sansa. Visenya who had noticed Lady Catelyn’s attempts of distracting Arya, also noticed Rhaenys’ wink to the young Stark girl.

The meal went on with random small talk continuing throughout, Eddard showed Ice and gave both his Nieces a chance to hold it. Every person ate their fill and Lord Eddard called their servants for the dishes, during the removal Eddard spoke to the Princesses. “Nieces, perhaps you’d like a stroll through the gardens?”

Visenya nodded to Rhaenys who spoke for them both “Yes, Uncle.”

Lady Catelyn chose to take all the Stark kids bar Robb who joined Eddard, Visenya and Rhaenys for the stroll. Visenya moved to lock her arms with Eddard, before she could do so though, Robb skilfully intercepted her arm with his. Rhaenys was close to laughing but when Visenya looked at her she chose instead to cough. Eddard linked his arm and once more they were off to their stroll in the garden.

Visenya and Robb followed the quick pace set by Eddard and Rhaenys, time moved quickly for Visenya, for as soon as she locked arms with her cousin, she was lost in her thoughts. Those thoughts being her upcoming marriage, which would take place very soon and the talk she had with her Mothers about children. 

Robb roused her from her thoughts when he stopped moving, Visenya now taking in her surroundings realized they’d made it into the gardens and he had pulled back a seat for her across from Rhaenys and Eddard. She gave thanks to Robb and sat, the four of them speaking on and on for what felt like the remainder of the day, though in reality was more like an hour.

Finally Rhaenys got up and stretched, tired of sitting in the sun and talking about nothing important. “Uncle, Cousin, luncheon was lovely. Thank you for your families courtesies, Visenya, Father wishes us to meet him in his chambers shortly.”

Visenya and Rhaenys were given more formal farewells, once those finished Rhaenys rushed Visenya out of the gardens and into Maegor’s Holdfast.

Finally inside Visenya turned to Rhaenys with a scowl “We didn’t need to go that fast, Rhaenys. I nearly tripped, you know I don’t like dresses for this very reason.”

Rhaenys, for once, kept a very serious demeanor. “Visenya, we still need speed, I wish to show you this before Father’s finished entertaining the Nobles in the Throne Room.”

Rhaenys pulled Visenya before she could reply, through the halls and around the corners until they were outside Rhaegar’s Chambers. Once there Rhaenys took large suspicious looks around, satisfied she turned and looked to Visenya “Stay here until I say, if anyone comes knock twice.” 

Visenya nodded dumbly, at a loss for words of what Rhaenys could be doing this time. Visenya did as she was bid and leaned into her Father’s door. A few moments later a silhouette appeared at the end of the hallway, it’s form large but she couldn’t make out the details. Visenya moved her hand to the door and made a knuckle, prepared to alert Rhaenys inside that someone was coming. Right as she was about to knock, the figure turned the corner… it was a guard.

Visenya let out a large sigh and leaned further back into the door; until it suddenly opened and she fell in, letting out a surprised squeak. “Visenya! Shush! What if someone comes to investigate?!” 

Visenya got back up slowly, she spoke with indignation. “It’s alright Rhaenys, I’m fine, thanks for asking.” 

Rhaenys softened a bit at that and pulled her Sister into a hug, once more Visenya was forced to put her head between Rhaenys’ breasts due to their height difference. 

Visenya reeled back, stumbling slightly as she did and was fixing a heated comment until she noted the floor opened behind Rhaenys. Within that open floorboard was a chest still shut, Visenya moved to it but was blocked by Rhaenys. “Visenya, what I’ll show you is something extremely dangerous if others were to find out. This was meant as a surprise for all of us on our marriage. Daenerys showed me and I thought it only right to show you as well.”

Rhaenys moved the few steps back and opened the chest, revealing eggs. Visenya looked to Rhaenys for approval and for assurance, Rhaenys seemingly sensed Visenya’s unspoken question. “Yes Visenya, these are Dragon Egg’s and Yes, you can hold one.”

Captivated, Visenya moved to hold an Egg that was dominantly white but had specks of dark blue. _This one will be mine, White and Blue for snow and ice. I’ll ride it in The North and everyone will see me as a true Northerner. Mother, Uncle, my cousins._

Rhaenys’ shaking of her broke her from those thoughts. “Visenya, we need to go. Father mustn’t find us looking at these. Daenerys and I had been caught the first time and Father made us promise we’d not show you or Aegon.”

Visenya nodded “One more moment, please.” Rhaenys muttered out a ‘fine’ and moved lifted the hatch,prepared to close it. Visenya knew she’d feel empty when she let go of the egg, she had to though. Visenya gave the egg a gentle kiss, then placed it back with the others caressing it. Finally Rhaenys brushed her hands away with one of her own and closed the trunk. Visenya then saw how hidden they were, Rhaenys replaced and latched the hatch, pulled a rug over it and finished with a large harp on top of the rug.

Dazed, Visenya barely noticed Rhaenys’ gentle hold on her, a slow pace was set the whole while until they stopped in their library. Though recently made by their Father, it already stored centuries worth of knowledge, many scrolls and books were copied and sent to their Father by the Maesters, it was amazing, why Rhaenys brought them here though, was a mystery.

“Visenya, after showing you _them_ , I felt bad for taking you away so fast. Soon they’ll be ours and it won’t have mattered but I thought to come here to read on them.”

Visenya never thought of reading about Dragons, or their eggs for that matter. Having never thought to see either, she didn’t wish to waste time in reading of them, now here she was wishing to learn about Dragons and Dragon Eggs just after holding the former!

Visenya began hurrying around the library to find books on Dragons, she needn’t look far for it seemed Father had many books from all across the world scattered around their library.

“Visenya, you learn of the eggs, I wish to learn of Dragons themselves.”

Visenya gave the slightest of nods to show she heard Rhaenys and quickly sank deep into reading. Visenya and Rhaenys spent much time going from book to book before they both reached for the same one, though it seem penned at different times, with many of the last pages not yet filled. The title, ‘The Dragon has Three Heads’.

 

****

Aegon Targaryen

______________________________________________________________________

At first it was only unlanded sons of various nobles that flocked to the call, but when the Princesses had sent the letters of open recruitment to all, the smallfolk had enlisted in mass, the recruiting offices that the Crown had set up in in King's Landing, were reported to have been nearly flooded with applicants, many of them young men, boys really, who were looking for adventure. That and the simple fact that service constituted three things: A decent pay (in the form of one gold dragon a month), three square meals a day, a bath, and the ability to be something more than simple smallfolk.

All were a dream come true for the peasantry with nowhere else to go in life. Aegon even considered opening up recruiting posts in Oldtown and Lannisport just to bring more men under the Order’s control but such thoughts were for the future if they needed to expand their numbers.

All recruits who arrived were fed, clothed and even bathed if they needed it(not necessarily in that order) and marched out the gates to begin the trek to the Order’s training camp. It was less of a camp and more of a sea of tents surrounded by a large and sturdy freshly-erected wall of logs, set on the side of the Blackwater to allow easy access to fresh water and a place to help clean up. Not even an hour’s march from King’s Landing.

Newly recruited who arrived were immediately shunted into companies that made up the Order’s forces, in total the first batch of soldiers would number at twenty-five thousand men. Most of the new grunts being smallfolk from the districts of King's Landing and many impoverished branches of the various noble houses, with a few foreigners and sellswords as well. Upon this bedrock of fresh and eager blood would lay the foundation to the first professional army ever seen in the Seven Kingdoms.

Aegon was pleased with the report he was given on how many appeared, his officers around his table were silent, awaiting his questions and orders.

“How goes the training, Lord Tarly?” Aegon asked as the commander gave a huff. 

“Not so well, I'm afraid, my prince. We're encountering problems with getting all the equipment fitted, the men are still getting use to the stress of their training, but things are actually progressing beyond my original expectations.” Tarly noted with an impressed tone. 

Aegon just had to ask what the commanders original expectations were and Tarly provided. “I honestly expected many to be thieves or worse, looking for quick coinage and free equipment. I expect some may still be, though a lot fewer than many of us had thought.”

Aegon was quick to reply. “Very, very good. Show me a company at work, My Lord.”

Randyll Tarly nodded and led Aegon and the other Officers to an opening filled by many men. “Serjeant Harren is drilling this company, Prince Aegon.”

 

“Form a defensive shield wall!” The soldiers struggled to do as they were asked, many fumbling over themselves and regularly clashed together as they had not become use to their heavy armor and weapons. Eventually it just became a quagmire of undisciplined young men trying to figure out what exactly to do, and it infuriated their Serjeant to no end.

This was the Twenty-Second Company assigned to Lieutenant Kevan Lannister, training to become part of the Order’s heavy infantry regiment, armed with a tower shield and a halbert and clad in some of the heaviest armor the Crown could afford, they would be the anvil and the front-line to the Order’s army. Prince and Grandmaster Aegon watched them practice, well...if you could call failing at formation fighting and getting yelled at by their Serjeant as practice.

Aegon recognized the man in charge of the company as Harren, Celtigar’s bodyguard. It was nice to see that the Order had at least some people he was familiar with, though Aegon had to admit he had never seen Celtigar’s normally stoic bodyguard in such an agitated state.

“No. No! You’re out of line! You're not gripping your shield right! You're holding your weapon too low, I've seen better formations from a group of whores!” Harren scolded to the group of trainees as he clutched his hair in frustration. Then he spied one soldier who was leaning on his shield lethargically with his helmet tucked under his arm and his halbert stuck blade-first into the dirt.

Aegon recognized the offending man as his former squire, Lancel. Why the Lannister would have enlisted into the Order (especially the heavy infantry) was beyond the Prince, but his haughtiness would definitely become a problem if he did not shape up. 

“Trooper, who ordered you to remove your helmet?” Harren said as the men shuffled away from Lancel so as to not get in their Serjeant’s way and promote his wrath.

“The damn thing is stifling, sir. I might cook my head inside this thing.” Lancel moaned 

“I don't care, soldier. Do you see any of the rest of your company with their helmets off?!” Harren yelled noting that everyone else had not removed even a scrap of armor. “Your posture is a disgrace, you can barely hold up that shield and I swore if I pushed you, you'd tip over in that armor and not be able to get back up!” Harren’s words would make less prideful men ashamed, but Lancel didn't even seemed phased.

“You can't punish me, my father is a Lieutenant in this army.” Lancel said with pride which earned him a smack from Harren. 

“You could be the son of the King for all I care. In this army it doesn't matter who you were born to or where you came from, you belong to the Order now!” the Serjeant said with a bombastic tone.

“For your actions, Lannister. I have just such a punishment for you...Troops!” The squad of heavy knights snapped to attention at their Serjeant’s words. “As punishment for your comrade’s insubordination, you are all to immediately to run two laps around the training camp. In full gear.” Groans and moans came from the company immediately as some cursed Lancel for his actions. However in fear of their Serjeant making it worse they immediately set about collecting their gear to begin their task.

“You like what you’ve done?” Harren said with a sneer at the highborn recruit only for Lancel to laugh. 

“Go right ahead, you lowborn dog. I'm not scared of you.” Lancel said with pride as Harren yelled “Three Laps!” to the company's ire as they began to march away determined to get away before their punishment increased.

This was all watched by Aegon with a mixture of puzzlement and pity at the men. “He seems rather harsh on them don't you think?” Aegon inquired to Randyll Tarly who gave a laugh. 

“Of course he is, I told him to be.” Tarly said with pride.

“It's something I cooked up along time ago when fighting in the Robert’s Rebellion. If a single soldier acted out of line the whole lot would be punished accordingly, usually with hard labor or any other degrading tasks.” Randell said with pride as Lancel walked away with a smile on his face, not noticing the looks of anger sent by his company. 

“Eventually the men will forcefully correct themselves and their comrades in fear of extra punishment, maintaining order and discipline as well as keeping their own comrades in line. Though that one is a rarity” Tarly explained with an intrigued look as they watched Harren grab his own gear to go and do the punishing laps with the rest of his company. “Whenever he punishes his men he does the task with them, why I shall never know…” the Commander said with a tone of confusion as he walked away.

Tarly continued to walk with Aegon keeping up with the commander’s long strides through the camp, Aegon noted that Tarly walked like most lords did, with large confident steps as if he owned the very ground he walked on. As they continued their tour of the new training camp Randall continued. “We need to break them down, Prince Aegon. Culturally, nationally, even by standing if you want this army of yours to be at the quality you have set.-” They passed the Third Division, who would become the Order’s light cavalry, who were busy being trained by Lord Celtigar.

At first the thought of making men learn how to fire a crossbow on horseback had caused Aegon to scoff at such an unorthodox tactic, but the Son of Claw Isle had asked him to hear him out and this was Celtigar’s gamble paying off. As the Prince watched the company soldiers launched bolt after bolt at the targets they rode passed and kept hitting them (not to the bullseye but enough that they were lethal), he admired that maybe they might have a role in the future to play.

“-Mixing lowborn with highborn and blending all the cultures of the seven kingdoms into a single cohesive force. To have their loyalty be to their comrades in arms and the Order they serve not bound to who was their family, their lord or their paramount but to the army as a whole.” Tarly continued without notice that the Order’s Grandmaster hadn't been paying attention. “However, Grandmaster. We are beginning to run into new problems, this camp might not be enough. I'm already getting complaints of overcrowding from the Serjeants. If we are to maintain an actual army, the Order will need a larger headquarters to operate from very soon.” Tarly finished 

“Do not worry, Commander. My beautiful Sisters have sent ravens all over the kingdoms for men to fix this problem. Soon enough we’ll have many more tents and our own legion of Blacksmith’s.”

As Aegon spoke a loud horn blared through the camp and every soldier heard it and instantly perked up, Aegon failed to notice the grimace from Lord Tarly at the mention of his ‘beautiful Sisters’. “Chow Time! You're all dismissed!” One of the Serjeants yelled out as the troops filed orderly out of their training and towards the camp’s massive kitchen tent.

Grandmaster-Prince Aegon soon found himself at the middle of a massive table that contained all the Order’s Commanders, High Officers and Senior Serjeants. Aegon thought to himself _With this many men so soon, I think we’ll need more Officers, maybe even a new rank implementation for the Senior Serjeants in the order._ Out of his thoughts he looked down from atop his long banquet table situated atop of a platform overlooking the rest of the mess tent, while the soldiers below them sat together between four massive tables. The food the officers ate was much like that at court: Fruits from the Reach, Meat and Game from the forest, various fish from the Blackwater and assorted breads and expensive pastries layered out for the officers to gorge on.

The Troop’s own meals on the other hand was switched up with what the cooks could get their hands on, with today's being a chicken stew served in a clear brown broth with greens fresh from a nearby farm but the rest of the troops meal always consisted of their rations: two eggs, some cheese, a few strips of bacon, hardtack biscuits, and a brew called Posca that some that one of the cooks, a former sell sail from Lys, had made for the men to drink, which combined the local groundwater with sour wine, honey and crushed coriander seeds to make a beverage that both was more enjoyable to drink than the river water and quenched the men’s thirst at the same time. 

Surprisingly the soldier's food was quite good, or it was good enough that Aegon had not yet heard any of the troops making complaints about it. They all lined up to receive their meals in an orderly fashion and as they did, the Twenty-Second company came marching in, still dressed in full armor and exhausted from their punishment. 

Aegon watched as Serjeant Harren picked one of his men, a dolorous looking fellow by the name of Edd Tollett who Harren had made his second in command, out and said to him “Make sure that that idiot, Lancel gets food last.Tell the cooks the company needs a double-ration of drink. They need it after that last lap.” before going to the back of the line to wait like the rest of his men. The soldiers were given pewter trays with their food doled out onto them and sat amongst themselves, not by culture or creed, or even company, just together.

The soldiers ate heartily, swapping stories, jokes, and tales of their past, the place had an air of camaraderie that Aegon had never seen, it actually brought a smile to his face as he watched men from all over the seven kingdoms sit together as equals. As the Prince watched he thought to himself _this might work out better than we first thought…_

Aegon woke later than he’d wished, the sounds from outside his tent reminding him of what was to happen today.

“Forward March!” The Companies began their advance, it brought a look of pride to Aegon’s face that their constant drilling had paid off. The Order’s men would put the vassals of the Seven Kingdoms to the test, and today would be a mock battle to mark the Order’s progress. Putting the newly made professional army against a levy army Commanded by a few houses of The Crownlands that had been kind enough to provide their forces to test the new army’s metal.

It’d been a sennight and already a week of drilling had done much for the men, Serjeants and Officers alike.

From the Order, they sent forth Heavy Infantry, flanked by Skirmishers, behind them their bowmen and crossbowmen. Flanking their force were their Heavy Cavalry, Not far behind their archers, their light infantry. Aegon noted that Light Cavalry was not fielded.

With everyone in position they started the training battle, their adversaries charged forth into the fray, intending to overwhelm through sheer number of troops, but the charge against their front lines proved useless. The heavy infantry companies didn't even falter against their adversaries cavalry, and were it a real engagement, the horses would have wounded themselves on the halberds or their spiked tower shields. 

As Aegon watched from a safe distance, he knew it was time to implement their battle plan. “Give the signal for the center to withdraw.” he ordered as one of the officers blew a horn and the men responded in turn, pulling away from the frontline to simulate a route. This defensive feint was something Aegon had first learned when he studied tactics and if everything went as he had predicted, it would lead into his all-time favorite tactic.

“My prince, the enemy is committing their forces to the newly opened ‘gap’.” Oberyn said with a rare respectful tone as a smile graced Aegon face. 

“Good, Uncle. Now we have them…Surround them” Aegon ordered as the Commanding horns sounded again. The center kept pulling back but the flanks began to close in, the skirmishers and heavy infantry slowly but surely encircling their foe.

The cavalry made their way around the battle as the flanks closed around the enemy levies in a quick maneuver, and as they cleared the flanks of the Order the cavalry came and smashed into the enemy rear, completing the encirclement. Though such things would be much harder in an actual battle against more tactically gifted opponents, it would be a start. 

All in all, it was a perfect tactical victory for the Order and a good demonstration of what they could become.

______________________________________________________________________

After the encirclement the battle had ended without incident, few injuries were had from both sides and were quickly taken to the healing tents on the far side of the camp. Aegon after a fortnight chose to return to the Red Keep, his wedding only two days away.

Aegon had just closed the door to his chambers, exhausted and still in his armour before he heard Rhaenys’ voice.

“I must say, Aegon. The Armour definitely suits you…” Rhaenys said as she ran her hand along the black chestplate that was emblazoned with the Order’s dragon head sigil. 

“How does the Zaldrīzes Order fair, Brother.” Visenya asked as she played with one of the Valyrian steel daggers.

“The Order is proceeding well beyond our expectations” Aegon said with pride as he described how far they had grown, from their training and improvement, to the conditions in which they lived in and how they had performed in their battle. Visenya and Rhaenys absorbed their brothers tales with great interest with Rhaenys getting very intimate with Aegon as he weaved the tale of using the Order to encircle 

“Careful, Rhaenys. Don't jump on our brother just yet.” Visenya teased from her spot 

“Oh come now, Visenya. Give our brother a chance. It might be fun!” Rhaenys said with genuine consideration which caused Aegon to blush and run the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Hmph! Our brother is simply doing what our Mothers told him to do.” Visenya declared as Aegon actually looked hurt at his sister's words.

Rhaenys didn’t comment and instead grabbed Aegon, she pulled him over to Visenya and embraced them both. Aegon loved having his arms around both of his Sisters, even Visenya didn’t seem to particularly mind now that she was getting attention. 

Aegon looked down towards both of them “From what you said I’m guessing our Mothers discussed with you the same they had with me?”

Rhaenys nodded while Visenya flushed. Rhaenys whispered to them both, suggestiveness heavy in her voice, “Children, Aegon.” From those two words, Aegon felt an erection coming on, he was certain it was pressing into Visenya’s stomach much to his horror at what she’d do to him. When he looked down to her, she had her head lowered straight down, with her silver hair covering the front of her face. He took this time to admire her short but curvy stature, noticing how womanly her body had become in this last year. Her face from what wasn’t covered by her face was breathtaking, flushed cheeks, heavily-lidded eyes that were starting downwa-

Once realization struck him at what she was looking at he tried to jerk back, but to his dismay he couldn’t. Rhaenys had her arms firmly holding his back to keep him with them. Rhaenys mouthed to him ‘Let her’ and let her he did. Visenya was deathly quiet with her head still down. Aegon had thought she was just looking, then he felt her small hand trace the outline of his cock, it pulsed on her second round of tracing. Visenya as if in a daze continued doing this, until she suddenly backed up and wouldn’t meet his face. Rhaenys gave her an encouraging smile and soothed her “It’s okay Visenya, you were curious.” 

Aegon was sure that he’d never been harder in his life and truthfully he hoped now he wouldn’t have to wait for his wedding night. No such luck prevailed for him, Rhaenys gathered up Visenya, holding her close and bid him a goodnight, Visenya did as well but it was clear to him she was still dazed with their recent activity.

With them gone Aegon quickly removed his armour and the clothing underneath, thinking to himself the whole time. _I need not do this much longer, our Wedding is set in two days time, then I’ll have what’s mine._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Thanks for reading this story and we hope you enjoy this chapter, we're sorry it's only around 5500 words but School and Work has really begun to keep his all busy. Fret not though, we'll continue to release a chapter every 9 days that's 5000+ words at least.
> 
> Again sorry for any mistakes since our editor has 0 opportunity to edit.
> 
> For those that don't wish to read any Smut or flat out Erotic writing, be warned their is a large portion at the bottom, it will be marked for your convenience.
> 
> Thanks,  
> \- Akky, Eagle and Valor
> 
> P.S.
> 
> This chapter is 1 POV, let us know if you prefer this, 2 POVs or whatever you like!
> 
> Thanks Again!!!!!!
> 
> P.S.S
> 
> Watch our profile for a Halloween treat. - Akky

**Aegon Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

The Bells of the Sept of Baelor rang out across the city, and that only meant three things: either the city was under siege, the King was dead, or it was a royal wedding. Thankfully for everyone it was the latter and only the groom and his brides were the ones nervous about the fate of their lives.

The culmination of months of planning and the day had finally come, sneaking up on most like a mugger’s club to the back of the head. Where was Prince Aegon in all this you may ask? Busy trying not to have a panic attack as a result of the stress he had been put under. 

Normally a wedding would involve the bride and groom being free of any labors so as to not strain them, but it seems Aegon had no such luck and had to supervise everything from the organization of the banquet to how the silverware would be arranged, because for some unknown reason his Father had locked himself in the Small Council chambers as part of a ‘private meeting’ and refused to come out and do what he was suppose to be doing for his own children’s wedding.

After having finalized the seating in the throne room for the banquet, making sure that all the Dragon skulls in the throne room had been dusted by the servants and having almost emptied the cellar of beer, ale, mead and wine in preparation, Aegon had given the final orders to multiple Chief servants who rapidly dispersed to carry out their tasks leaving the Prince alone and with a massive headache in the middle of The Grand Hall.

“What troubles you, Prince Aegon?” A voice cut through and Aegon turns to look at who said it but saw no one. 

“Below you, my lord.” Aegon looked down to see the second-son of Tywin Lannister and his heir to the Rock, Lord Tyrion.

Aegon cleared his threat and said “Excuse me, Lord Tyrion. I'm just..um-”

“Being runned ragged as a result of your Father?” He asked with his smooth deep voice that contrasted his size and appearance. 

“How did you-?” Tyrion gave a chuckle at Aegon’s words “I ran into the same problems with my own father.” Tyrion said as he handed Aegon his wineskin which the Prince then took a hearty gulp.

“When it finally came through to him that he'd never have my brother Jaime released from the Kingsguard and he was stuck with me, he at first was livid. Assigning me as the head of sanitation for the Rock. Yet when he found out I had not only succeeded at my new position, but I had revolutionized it out of spite, he did something that I never thought possible.”

“That was?” Aegon questioned as he took another swig before handing the nearly empty wine-skin back to Tyrion. 

“He was both impressed and took me seriously for the first time in my life. When your Father called him up to serve as Master of Coin he then delegated most of the Westerlands administration to me, to both test my resolve and see if I really was worthy.” 

“Did it work?” Aegon asked as Lord Tyrion began to strut awkwardly away. 

“I’ll send you a letter when it does!” Tyrion boasted before he disappeared around a corner. Aegon gave a sigh, realizing he needed to get ready and make himself presentable before all those at the reception.

______________________________________________________________________

Aegon pulled at the collar of his doublet, the Sept of Balor should not have been this hot, but his heavy embroidered jetblack doublet did not help him cooldown especially with the overwhelming presence of candles and incense burners making the air thick with sweet smelling smoke. He had arrived first as was customary for the groom and now had to wait as the many guests filed into their seats. He felt the pressure of a thousand pairs of eyes watching him with scrutiny, but through it he saw the faces of Elia and Lyanna who gave him a reassuring looks.

Once all those in attendance were seated and the signal was given, the doors to the sept opened and in came his Sisters escorted by their Father.

Dressed in flowing gowns of white and orange they walked towards him, their Father having an arm locked with each of theirs. Rhaenys and Visenya wore the same gown and hair styles, but different jewelry to accent their dress. Rhaenys wore her hair straight down with Winter Roses mixed in her hair, just as Visenya. Each wore a similar necklace with a different stone in them. Orange was Visenya’s stone, Blue was Rhaenys’.

Elia and Lyanna were both tearful at the front of the crowd, their sobs getting louder when Rhaegar deposited the girls in front of Aegon. They locked arms with another and stood facing Aegon, the High Septon, pleased with their appearance decided not to waste time and jumped right into reciting the wedding script. Soon enough they were at their vows.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am theirs, and they are mine. From this day, until the end of my days.” Aegon recited as his sisters did the same.

“With this kiss-” “-we pledge our love” Visenya and Rhaenys said as they both kissed Aegon.

“… and take you for our lord and husband” the two said as Aegon swallowed the lump in his throats and said “ …and take you for my ladies and wives” 

“Let it be known that Rhaenys, Visenya and Aegon of House Targaryen are one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever” the High Septon declared and with that the crowd cheered

Elia and Lyanna had tears of joy in their eyes and smiles on their face as the newlyweds walked by them. Their Father Rhaegar had a wide smile, not often seen by them, he nodded to Aegon and spoke aloud for all to hear.

“You make us all proud, Aegon.”

Aegon had never heard that before, spoken in the presence of so many and absent mindedly exited the Sept with his Sister Wives.

“Center Face!” Commander Yohn Royce, dressed in his bronze runic armor that was polished to a mirror shine, yelled to the elite detachment of Order who had stood patiently outside for the Groom and Brides. “Present ARMS!” The Soldiers of the Order raised their halberts above the royal trio as they passed along the columns of armored men. As the Prince and Princesses walked out into the sun they were showered with flower petals from alter children at the top of the sept. The Brides and Groom mounted a trio of destrier horses and began their ride back to the Keep.

The newly married royals moved through the crowd upon their horses, the smallfolk cheered and cried as the three rode through the city streets, showering the married couple with flowers, once they were back inside the Red Keep, they were quickly helped off their Horses and ushered into the Garden where the wedding feast was being held.

The feast was to be seven courses long and no expense was being spared, if it were expensive or exotic, it would be at the wedding. Wines from all over Westeros, Species from Essos, produce from the South, Sugar from the Summer Isles, game fresh from the King’s Wood, hundreds of coops worth of chickens made for their eggs and meat, hogs fattened to the size of small ponies providing succulent pork, cows by the hundreds were selectively slaughter to provide only the best of beef, and fish the size of men and shellfish by the thousands were dredged up from the Blackwater and the Narrow Sea only this very morning so that they were as fresh as they could be.

The feast began with a collection of starters ranging from cuts of meats like Braavosi antipasto, to fresh olives and fruits like dornish dates, Reachland grapes and strawberries, and salmon and caviar served on small bite-sized rolls. Then came an appetizing flatbread with a tangy red sauce that had been topped with shredded cheese before being baked in the titanic wood-fired ovens that provided the Red Keep with it’s daily bread. The third course was a hearty soup made with only the freshest fish and clams in a white creamy broth and served with a light fluffy roll with a flakey crust that easily cracked in the person's grip

The court gratuitously ate as dancers, acrobats and contortionist from Lys, Braavos and even the far-eastern lands of Yi Ti all put their skills on display before the court in a grand circus of human skill and entertainment. Dancing dwarves, jugglers, tumblers, jesters and minstrels brought hoots of laughter and cheers of joy as the nobles watched with glee. 

Then came a troupe of mummers, no doubt the best at their trade, who put on a spectacular play of the Conquest of Westeros though Visenya did make a note that she was not pleased much to the amusement of Aegon and Rhaenys.

 

However through all this, Aegon watched something that interested him the most, and that was the seats of Adrien and Shaun Celtigar who appeared to both be trying to give the other cold looks.

“Son” Adrien Celtigar noted with a cold tone as he sipped his wine. “Father” Shaun noted with a tone be equal to his Father. “Last I saw of you, you had stolen a hundred gold dragons and hopped aboard a ship bound for the Reach.”

“Now look at you, a landed Lord and a trusted member of the new Royal Army no less.” The Lord of Claw Isle said as his scowl transformed into a smile. “To top it off you've gone and gotten yourself a landed lordship in Crackclaw Point!” Adrien said as he brought his son into a loving embrace, something that took the younger Celtigar aback. “You've done more for our line than your fool of a brother ever did!” The Lord of Claw Isle said with joy as he gave his son a pat on the back. Aegon couldn't help but laugh in delight at the charming scene, at least one Father and Son were having a good time at his wedding. 

Rhaegar had been gone again shortly after their arrival back to The Keep, when asked he said the same thing he had earlier ‘Private Meeting’ - though about what Aegon had no idea.

Drunken revelry became the norm of the banquet and caused the Royal Trio laughs as they watched everyone begin to overdrink and become increasingly prone to fighting, flirting and all other manner of behavior that most of the nobles in the court wouldn't get caught dead committing. 

Rhaenys and Visenya themselves seemed to have had too much to drink and both began competing for Aegon’s attention. Knocking objects around and whispering obscenities, their acts almost distracted him from the flow of gifts being presented to the new Royal Trio.

They were gifted many things, but only a few stuck out to Aegon.

Lord Tyrion brought forth a tome that Aegon recognized as the Lives of the Four Kings, a rare and no doubt expensive book that only four were reportedly still in existence.

The Two Lord Celtigars brought a massive and extremely expensive myrish rug that Aegon no doubt would love to use in his chambers. 

Their uncle Oberyn presented a dazzling red, orange and black dress for Rhaenys and a suit of light and expensive looking scale-mail armour for Visenya that caused her to become giddy at the prospect of wearing, so much so that Rhaenys had to restrain her in her seat so she wouldn’t leave her own wedding Feast. 

Old Jon Arryn, High Lord of the Vale, came with a prized Gyrfalcon for each of the siblings, the colouring of each unique to what he thought they’d each prefer. 

The Starks had presented them clothing made of rare Snow-Bear fur that would provide them both with warmth and comfort in the upcoming winter along with a medium sized keep to use as they wish.

The Tullys outdid themselves when they came with the deed to harrenhal which they had partially restored after the untimely death of Lord Whent who had died without heir.  
Aegon made note that the massive castle would be a perfect headquarters for the Order and a beautiful place to vacation with his Wives.

Lord Willas Tyrell and his wife came forth, since Mace Tyrell’s death in a freak and somewhat mysterious banquet accident Willas had taken the reigns of the Reach with wisdom and valor, and it showed when he brought forth a chest of expensive and exotic jewelry from all over the Seven Kingdoms and Essos impressing his Sister Wives considerably at the ornate and wonderful display, Aegon knew he was being led on but he had to admit it was a wonderful gift. 

Yet Willas’ gift to them did not end there.

Wilas was reported to be the best animal breeder in The Seven Kingdoms and he showed it when he brought forth a magnificent courser stallion that was beyond anything that the castle stables could have ever produced. Then came a chest almost overflowing with gold dragons and gems all for the Prince. Willas whispered to him with that gift “If your Wives are jealous and wish for a steed of their own, you need only ask, Prince Aegon.”

Aegon nodded dumbly, unsure as to why this Lord would gift them so much.

“You gave those incestous children more than you ever did on our own wedding day…” His wife said in a sour tone.

Despite her best efforts to conceal her scorn of the Children amidst the cacophony of The Great Hall, the woman’s words were still heard by the siblings, though Aegon let her off in the good spirit of their wedding.

“Who was that?” Rhaenys asked with disgust as Aegon gave a glare at the woman as she walked away. 

“That was Cersei Lannister-Tyrell, the daughter of Tywin and brother to Ser Jaime.” Aegon said through clenched teeth and a forced smilen as he maintained a death-grip over his dinner knife.

“I don't like her.” Visenya noted with a sour look as her brother and newly wed husband gave a huff. 

“I think that is something we can all agree on, ‘Senya.” Aegon noted as Visenya gave a laugh, she couldn't believe they'd even found something to agree on for once.

Aegon began looking through the book Lord Tyrion gave him and realized that after this night he’d need to make the time to read it. In it were such rare details and tales regarding Kings long gone. Aegon moved throughout his gifts and saw his Sisters speaking with their Mothers, he paused and truly looked at them the way you would a lover.

Rhaenys, his older sister. From the way she acted Aegon liked to think she’d be sweet and lovely to bed. She was always kind, patient and more than willing to help him with anything. He supposed it was her knowledge of their joined destinies that had quite a hand in her treatment of him. Look wise, she was every bit the Dornish Woman his Mother was, deeply tanned skin, black hair with good sized tits and a nice arse. Targaryen features in her were very few, Violet eyes chief among the minimal features she had.

Visenya was a different beast entirely. Visenya was a warrior no matter what she was doing, whereas Rhaenys would be gentle and sweet when needed, Visenya would be aggressive and rough. Both thoughts excited him, Rhaenys was a reassurance of love, Visenya he would have to tame and show her that he could match her strength. He hadn’t always treated her well, with their different Mothers and the rumours that were spread because of it, he realized his mistakes late and now her attitude towards him would always remind him of that. Hopefully she could see his love - she need only trust him. 

Aegon began to think of how he’d treated her in the past but decided as a wedding gift to himself he’d stow away those thoughts for another time, he wanted to admire her looks. Visenya was purely a Targaryen, sharing few traits with the Starks, she was shorter than both him and Rhaenys, with long silver hair and piercing violet eyes, small but firm breasts and an even more toned body than Rhaenys due to her sword lessons every day.

He knew after thinking and looking at his Sisters that he was the luckiest man in the whole of the Seven Kingdoms, if not the world. Just thinking of being in them both tonight had his pants constricting on his cock, the thought of their nude bodies pres-

“Prince Aegon. Your Father is about to make his wedding speech, he’s waiting on you to take your seat.” Aegon felt Ser Arthur’s hand on his shoulder when he finished speaking. Aegon let out a sigh.

“Yes Ser, let us not make him wait any longer.”

Ser Arthur went back to his post and Aegon stood still for a moment, not wishing anyone to see his arousal. Finally when it went down he moved quickly back through the gifts and to his table.

He fell into his seat just in time. Not long after he claimed it came the sound of his Father tapping his glass.

“Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms, my Son, and my Beautiful Daughters. I have neglected to present my gift...:” The King said with a smile as four strong men came in with a large crate that Visenya and Rhaenys both seemed to recognize. The servants placed the chest before the Royal Children and Rhaegar opened them. The gasps and shock that the nobles gave as they saw what was inside could be heard as Aegon got up to see what all their reactions were about, and then he saw it.

Dragon eggs, six of them, Aegon could not believe his eyes while Visenya and Rhaenys tried to feign surprise but could not, since they had let their curiosity get to them and had found out about their Father’s gifts long before the wedding.

The eggs were all different colors, from pitch black to amythest with sapphire flecks, all six for their family. Aegon was the first to chose and he took the black one as he wished none of his family to be saddled with such a dull egg, while Rhaenys’ pick was one that was the color of smoldering Embers, and Visenya chose the egg coloured like unbleached bone and marked with red swirl-like designs. Which left Vaella and Daenerys to pick between the sapphire and amethyst egg and the egg that looked to be colored a pure silver for themselves later. The dragon eggs were almost warm to the touch in their hands and Aegon seemed rather at ease when holding on to it. 

Aegon couldn't think of what to say for such an extraordinary gift from his father, but his Sisters thankfully gave their father great thanks and praise for finding such fantastic gifts.

Aegon, finally getting his words in order, stood up after having received such praise from everyone at the sight of them holding their new dragon eggs. “Everyone, we appreciate your loyalty to the crown and your joy at seeing the eggs. They are as much a treasure to I as they are to you. Now having said that, I must begin my duty to my Wives.”

Towards the end of his speaking many of the men in attendance began banging their hands on the tables and shouting out drunken encouragements to Aegon. Aegon smiled and looked towards both his Sisters, both were prepared for the bedding and began reluctantly moving to the crowd. Aegon became very possessive at the thought of all these men seeing his Sister's naked, their hands going all over what was his.

“Now, before I begin that duty I must inform you all; There will be **NO** bedding ceremony, I’m sure you can forgive me, but I believe their bodies are for my eyes only.”  
Aegon turned and looked towards his Sisters and saw they both were looking at him intensely, smiles beginning to form on their beautiful faces. Aegon couldn’t help but smile stupidly back at them, and he did for some time apparently as his Mother Elia saw it fit to hasten him. “Aegon, go to them, show them your love.”

Aegon nodded and all but sprinted to his Sisters, grabbing both their arms as he strutted them towards the exit, ignoring the remarks on their way out.

“Killjoy…” “Wants to fuck his Sisters in peace….” “the Impotent Little-” “oh ‘He wants his bloody privacy’!” Some of the nobles(men and women alike) jeer as they watched the Royal Trio shuffle out of the room, the doors begin to close and Aegon could only see Lord Tyrion smirking at him from the front of the crowd

“Good luck.” He mouthed as the door fully closed

**Smut Below**

Aegon took in a deep breath and hoped his Sisters hadn’t noticed. “Well Sisters, let’s go to our new shared chamber?” Aegon came off indecisive much to his disgruntlement, for as much as his Sisters were virgins, he was as well. All of his confidence in how to treat them had disappeared once he’d realized in just a few moments he’d see them both naked and ready for him.

Visenya looked at him with a drunken pout. “No. You have Rhaenys, I’m going to bed _alone_ ” and she began to walk away, only for Rhaenys to wrap an arm around her waist and pull Visenya against her. At that moment Aegon was incredibly thankful for his Older Sister, for as much as she liked and wanted Aegon, he knew she didn’t discriminate based on sexes. Aegon wished very badly to have both his Sisters, but the thought of watching them together made him just as hard.

During his daydreaming he hadn’t realized he was being dragged to their chambers, to his side Visenya had kept her pout but was still showing some interest in heading to their chamber. Rhaenys showed no lack of interest, if anything she had a bounce to her step and a naughty smile on her face, when she opened the door she pushed them both in and loudly closed it behind her.

Aegon went for wine that was left on the table, it was quickly removed from his grasp as he was moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Rhaenys spoke to him with a smile, her eyes looking downward the whole while “Brother, how do you expect to pleasure us both with so much wine in your system? Not only would you let us down, but you’d forget the first night of our joinings.”

Visenya laughed at that and once more he realized she _was_ here, she hadn’t retreated to her chamber though she tried. Instead she was in her underclothes, her dress crumpled on the floor next “Aw Aegon, like what you see?” Aegon nodded and moved to touch her only for Visenya to jump back from him with a snarky reply “No touching.”

“Visenya! Be nice to our Brother, it’s our wedding night. Aegon, my love, look at me.” Aegon did and what he saw was something only akin to the Maiden made flesh. Rhaenys had shed everything, standing only in her natural beauty, her womanly curves, perky breasts and a mound covered in black hair. Aegon admired everything about her, her flawless dornish coloured skin, a toned arse and the way her gaze stuck to him; unwavering and confident.

Rhaenys brushed passed him and on to Visenya, trying to have her shed her clothing too. Visenya looked away from Rhaenys’ nudity and held both her arms “Rhaenys… no”

Rhaenys pulled back and looked into Visenya’s eyes. Aegon saw their lips moving and couldn’t hear them, he realized they were mouthing words to one another, Visenya had gotten more animated by the second until she huffed and turned around. Aegon had thought she was leaving, instead she moved under the beds covers. 

Aegon spoke his thoughts “Bed so soo-”

Visenya cut him off. “No. Shut up.” Aegon then saw her underclothes slip from under the sheets and realized she had hidden her nudity with the covers, clearly wishing to avoid them both ogling her body.

Aegon's interest was purely on Visenya and her nude body under the covers. Until he felt his shirt being lifted over his head. He turned to see Rhaenys completely nude lifting his shirt, his gaze lingered on her tits and she noticed it with a wicked smile. “You like my tits Aegon? Touch them, they belong to you now.”

With his shirt now off he did as he was told, gently cupping the weight of her breasts before working his hand up to roll her nipple between his thumb and finger, which elicited sharp gasps from Rhaenys.

Aegon continued caressing her breasts and teasing her nipples until she ripped his pants down and off of him. Rhaenys gripped his shaft and began working it while her other hand cupped his balls, leaving her tits completely at his mercy. Aegon continued touching her and completely forgot Visenya in the bed, he turned his head at just the right angle to keep Rhaenys’ breasts in sight as he looked to Visenya. In bed she was completely motionless, she had both hands gripping the covers to her chest while she stared at him and Rhaenys wide eyed.

Aegon turned his attention completely to Visenya, their eyes making contact while Rhaenys worked his cock, every so often causing him to jerk in her grip. A smell then assaulted his nose, with the door closed and barred and the windows shut he knew what it was. Musky, potent and causing him to harden even more so in Rhaenys’ hand he knew the smell had to be their arousal.

Aegon was excited more than ever before and he was about to burst. He couldn't. “Rhaenys. Stop. Stop!”

At first Rhaenys refused but when he all but yelled it the second time she pulled back as if he struck her, the look she gave him was as if he'd just stolen her favorite toy away.

“Rhaenys, you didn't do anything wrong - I - You were going to make me finish so early.” Rhaenys smiled at that and gripped her own tits, rubbing them as she spoke.

“Aww, Aegon that's the idea. I wish to please my husband.”

Rhaenys pushed him, not expecting it he fell onto the bed which caused Visenya to let out a surprised squeak. Rhaenys walked around to Visenya’s side and ripped away the covers from the bed, leaving all three siblings nude to one another.

Aegon thought he was in the seven heavens just seeing Rhaenys nude, but having both Sisters nude together, with such contrast in their looks he knew if he went blind now he could be happy with this last sight.

Visenya had the palest of skins, her small but perky breasts rounded off with pink nipples that were hardened. Looking downward he saw her bush that matched her silver hair.

Rhaenys dove across Visenya and onto Aegon, his vision suddenly nothing but a pair of tanned tits. Soon after he felt her straddle his thighs, her pussy, wet, began rubbing along his length as she cooed. Again he felt his balls straining, begging for release. The sensation of her wet slit gliding up and down was the best thing he'd ever felt, but he wanted more; he wanted to be inside her.

“Rhaenys.”

She appeared to not have heard him and her grinding got more frantic, less precise and more mashing. Rhaenys’ coos changed to gasps and moans, until she shuddered on top of him. Sending his chance he grabbed her and switched their positions, no longer did he wish for her to control their pleasure. Aegon looked down to Rhaenys’ sweat covered body, her breasts heaved in a seductive way, her violet eyes staring up at him.

Aegon put on a cocky smirk “So soon Sister?”

Rhaenys leaned up and nipped his earlobe, whispering as she did so “I've waited a long time Aegon, you'll not make me wait longer. Fuck me.”

Just like that his confidence was gone, he looked to his left to see Visenya still watching, she said not to touch her but he wished to so badly. Aegon turned back and aligned his gaze to Rhaenys, their eyes locked together conveying so much lust for their joining, his hand went to the junction between her thighs, feeling her outer lips and slick entrance. Grabbing his cock he lined himself at her entrance, one last time he asked her.

“Rhaenys. Are you sure? Do you want this?”

With his cock still at her entrance she smiled what he'd call the most wicked but seductive smile he'd ever seen and without words she pushed down. Hard.

Aegon's cock broke past her maidenhead and went straight into her hot, wet tunnel. Sensations he'd never imagined now assaulted him, wishing to keep them he began to pull out but Rhaenys’ legs wrapped around him, keeping him still inside her. Before he could question her or she could speak, Visenya did.

“Aegon, be still. You just broke her maidenhead, let her have a few moments. Look at me while you wait, you may even touch my… bre-... tits”

Aegon again looked at his younger sister, wine in her hands - it appeared during his joining with Rhaenys, Visenya saw fit to get even drunker than she'd already been. He truly didn't wish to touch her while she was drunk, knowing she'd be angry or reclusive in the morning but he’d waited for so long to have both his Sisters. They were his, they belonged to _him_ and if he wished to touch them he would. Aegon reached over while keeping still in Rhaenys to touch and caress Visenya’s breasts, instead of looking away as expected she watched his hands playing with her tits. 

Aegon was sure at this point life could get no better, being inside Rhaenys while playing with Visenya. Abruptly his hands lost Visenya’s tits as he was jerked forward in Rhaenys, he looked down to see her staring at him, a small smirk on her face as she jerked him forwards in her again.

“Must I control our fucking Aegon? Or will you take control and show me where you think I belong”.

Aegon took that as a challenge and reared back, slamming back into her. Rhaenys’ head snapped back and she let out a loud moan, he continued doing this until he lost control, pistoning in and out of her cunt with reckless abandon. A blur from the corner of his side came full into his vision, Visenya was now right next to Rhaenys watching their joining with curiosity. Rhaenys looked to Visenya, her flushed face reddening even more. 

“Senya don't just look, talk.” Rhaenys whined, which seemed to jarr Visenya out of her trance.

Visenya’s eyes widened and her face blushed too. “Sorry. I just wanted to see what it was like. Does it hurt?”

Aegon never once stopped his assault in Rhaenys’ body, if anything he went even faster and he was sure Rhaenys got wetter when their Sister watched their coupling.

Rhaenys shook her head ‘no’ and began to speak again when Aegon grabbed one of her tits and squeezed with one hand and used his others to grab one of Visenya’s tits. Both girls squeaked at once, Rhaenys’ turning into insistent mewling with all the attention he was giving to her. Rhaenys’ orgasm came swiftly and her entire body contracted, her cunt squeezing him hard, almost painfully so and that's when he lost it, he growled as he emptied his balls in Rhaenys. It felt like a lifetime's worth of his cum had entered her, she must've known he'd finished too as he felt her cunt contract and loosen again and again, milking him for every last drop. Now tired and empty he pulled out and fell between his Sisters, both snuggled into him.

“I love you. Both of you. It's us forever.”

Rhaenys shook her head, tears in her eyes and Visenya murmured her agreement. Both pairs of his Sisters tits pressed into him he spoke aloud.

“Again?”

**Smut End**

______________________________________________________________________

Aegon woke up to the smell of a meat stew and a hot pie. As he stretched and rubbed his eyes he took notice that both Sisters were still asleep and pressed firmly up against him, he and Rhaenys had couple multiple times that night with Visenya watching the whole time. Once, he even tried to couple with her but she refused stating she ‘wasn't ready and wanted to watch’ which Rhaenys didn't seem to mind; but he did. Under the freshly cooked food aroma was the stale air of their joint fluids and Visenya's arousal.  
Smiling to himself at having both their nude bodies against him his thoughts finally realized something, how was fresh food in their chamber?

Aegon carefully leaned up and saw his mother Elia sitting in a chair, the huge platter of food on the table next to her, when she noted he was looking towards her she beamed at him. “Ah Aegon, I see you three enjoyed one another. Here's your breakfast, you and your Sisters are excused from everything today - well, not quite everything.” -- Elia motioned to their clothing on the ground and then wiggled her eyebrows towards both daughters exposed breasts, which must have happened when he leaned up. -- “Enjoy.”

Aegon fell backwards into bed again, his Sisters just rousing from sleep, he was sure his Mother’s ‘enjoy’ wasn't directed towards the food.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy everyone, sorry for the chapter being two days late, you may notice this chapter is short ( 4k words ), Valor can no longer write this story with Eagle and Myself ( Akky ) as he's currently extremely busy and going through personal issues.
> 
> As such we have changed our schedule and chapter length. Instead of a chapter every nine days with 6k+ words, it will now be as follows until specified otherwise.
> 
> One Chapter of 4k+ Words every Week, the next chapter will be 11/14, then 11/21.
> 
> ( P.S. thanks for reading and we love you all )
> 
> ( P.S.S. this chapter was lightly edited, sorry if you see any mistakes!!!!! )

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

“Yes, sir. I thankfully was able to intercept it before it was presented before the brides and groom.” Varys said as he presented a large lacquered box of Volanti-style

The box was opened and immediately Rhaegar had to keep himself from heaving up his dinner at the smell.

Inside the box was the severed head of his brother Viserys, what remained of his face contorted into a visage of absolute pain. Above the grisly seen was two crisp parchment letters sealed with wax and addressed to him directly.

_To King Rhaegar, Son of King Aerys II, First of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

_May I say that I do not take joy in this, having to write to the man who helped force me from my home is not something I take lightly in my conscience._

_Though in my years in exile you have tried to end both my life and that of my brothers through multiple attempts of subterfuge, be they poison or assassination, I harbor no ill will against the rest of your House, only you and your father for ruining what little in my life I had._

_I did what I could, but I couldn't spare Viserys of my brother’s wrath, and it was with a heavy heart I beheaded him to end his suffering._

_Know that I do this not out of revenge, not out of remembrance for my brother, but to return to what is rightfully mine and my house, and should you think of standing against us, let our gift show that our fury is not one to be trifled with._

_Signed Stannis Baratheon, Rightful Lord of Storm’s End, Commander of the Company of the Rose, Khal of the Western Plains of Essos, Savior of Volantis, Protector of the Free Cities, Destroyer of Hordes, and the Head of House Baratheon._

The letter from the youngest, one that travelers across the narrow sea had labeled as Renly the Red was much more...charged to say the least. Written as if it was done in the throngs of a man engulfed in great rage.

_To the Craven, Charlatant and Murderer the cowed masses call King Rhaegar._

_Though you escaped justice years before for your family’s crimes, know that your sins shall be brought to book when I drag you alive through the dirt in your streets. In your arrogance you rested in your cradle of power believing threats to your reign gone and the Robert’s Rebellion just a bad memory to your perverse mind._

_I will not rest until every monument, every tapestry, and book honoring your house is smashed to powder or turned to ash, so history may yet forget you and your inbred ancestors._

_Until every man of your family tortured and murdered, every woman raped and forced to carry a Baratheon bastard. Any child dashed against the wall for baring your inbred blood. As your brother Viserys found out first hand after I cut off his limbs._

_Though you may hide yourself inside your Keep with that Northern whore whose siren call caused my brother to fight until his death all those years ago at the Trident, though the Lords of Westeros prance and whore themselves out to you like the buggerer you are, know this you inbred excuse of a ‘dragon’._

_I ride with eighty thousand loyal warriors at my back!_

_I will only find the greatest of joy, when I watch the remnants of your world trampled into dust beneath the hooves of my horde._

_Renly Baratheon, Your Collective Demise._

Rhaegar set down the letter, still calm and collected, he looked towards Varys and gave a singular order in an unsettlingly calm tone. 

“Gather the small council.”

Varys dipped his head quickly and left. Rhaegar looked back towards the letters and in turn, his brother’s head, before the tears would be released he closed his eyes and prayed his brother could hear him. _Viserys. You were a fool. You were mad. You were my brother. Whether you're in the seven hells or the seven heavens I'm sorry for sending you away. They will pay, I promise you brother._

Rhaegar closed the box with Viserys’ head, but kept the notes for The Council. He kept them in his hands and left his room, bidding a servant to carry the box behind him as he walked silently with Ser Arthur to the Council Chamber.

It was a short brisk walk, silent and thick with tension. Rhaegar was the last to arrive, Varys had gotten every Council Member, even Aegon, in and seated well before hand. Rhaegar moved to his seat at the head of the table, the letters held in an iron grip, only when he sat did he speak.

“My Lord’s.”

They all echoed his greeting in three different manners. Tywin Lannister, Varys, Ebrose, Jon Connington, Victarion Greyjoy and Gerold Hightower all gave varying degrees of “Your Grace.”

Oberyn greeted him with a much warmer, “Your Grace, I hope you’re well.” Rhaegar replied to this with a stiff nod and was greeted last by his son Aegon, who looked exhausted and already ready to leave.

“Father.”

Aegon’s obvious wish of where he’d rather be made Rhaegar smile, for at least the Marriage was done, the eggs gifted and Grandchildren on the way.

Rhaegar didn’t wish to waste any time in his thoughts and addressed the council. “My Lord’s, it fills me with sadness to inform you that my House has had a loss. Prince Viserys, while strengthening relations throughout Essos was captured, tortured and murdered, his head sent back in a crate with two notes from those who’d done it.” -- Rhaegar lifted the notes for all to see -- “Stannis Baratheon and his younger brother, Renly, have made their will known. They seek their rightful lands and the extinction of House Targaryen, in doing that it would result in murders involving Houses Martell and Stark. If he were to succeed this country would be thrown into a civil war for Kingship, at the end of such a war, it would mean Hundreds and Thousands dead, with a Baratheon wearing the crown. My Lord Hand, please read these letters for all to hear.”

Jon Connington took the notes from Rhaegar’s hands and read aloud, at the end of his reciting, all but Tywin Lannister were ready for blood. Oberyn Martell, seething, spoke before anyone else.

“They will have war, Dorne will rally and I shall take Renly Baratheon, for one who speaks of violence his cries would be music to my ears.”

Rhaegar replied, a small smile on his face. “Brother, thank you.” -- Rhaegar looked towards the rest of the council and asked them in turn. -- “Lord Victarion, what say the Ironborn?”

Victarion Greyjoy, iconic in always wearing his armour, smashed a gloved hand to the table, rattling Varys who was seated next to him. “War, Rape, Murder; Something Ironborn have done since the start of time, _My King_. We’ll expect the riches they have, their women and their ships, speak to it and you have the Ironborn.”

Rhaegar laughed inwardly, this price was nothing he wouldn’t agree to. “I accept, My Lord.” Victarion visibly relaxed and Rhaegar addressed his Hand. “My Hand Jon, old friend, War has found us again. What say you?”

Jon Connington stood, his eyes locked on Rhaegar as he knelt. “My King, I have fought for you and alongside you since before you’d even had children. My loyalty is to you and yours, I will gather the Stormlander’s, they will show you the trust they have in you.”

Rhaegar stood and raised Jon. “I’ve never doubted you Jon, I’m glad to have such a steadfast friend beside me in these trying times.”

Rhaegar continued his questions and received no negatives from Varys, Ser Gerold Hightower, Grand Maester Ebrose or Aegon. Only when he landed on Tywin did he wait suspiciously for a careful and loaded reply. Lord Tywin didn’t disappoint. 

“King Rhaegar, the Westerlands have helped your family in currency and in troop count, even during the last War we gave you aid. I say it’s safe to assume as King you expect this, as is within your right. House Lannister cannot continue to do so without an assurance, if I may?”

Rhaegar nodded for him to continue, anger clear in his eyes at such a disregard for his house.

“I propose a Marriage, to join our Houses. Obviously I offer no insult by offering my son Tyrion. With that said however, the recent Royal Marriage should produce little Princes and Princesses, God’s willing. My son Lord Tyrion is set to be married and if his children aren’t… monsters as he is, then let us marry their Children.” Lord Tywin finished and awaited his answer, Rhaegar reluctantly gave it.

“I accept, My Lord.”

Rhaegar paused, then looked to his son, who now seemed less exhausted and more angry.

“Aegon, the Order needs strengthening, this is without question.” -- Aegon turned his head questioningly and Rhaegar looked to a still smirking Tywin. -- “Lord Tywin, arrange for two-hundred thousand Gold Dragons to be sent for the Order.” Tywin nodded and Rhaegar continued speaking to Aegon. “You’ll need more Officers in the expansion, along with more men. If you need for anything come to me, train them harder than you have and make sure the equipment they have is in good condition. They will make our frontline with the Lord’s Levies behind them.”

Aegon nodded, excited. “Yes Father, they will not disappoint.” 

Ser Gerold spoke up, reluctantly. “Your Grace, I don’t doubt my Brothers, but with a war this large, perhaps the Order’s Royal Guard’s division should stay in the City.”

Rhaegar was surprised to say the least, never before has there been such worry about their safety in times of war. “Ser Gerold, you know of what you’re asking? There are more than three thousand Royal Guard’s.”

Gerold replied. “Yes Your Grace.”

Rhaegar sighed and accepted. “Aegon, see that it’s done. I’ll attend the Order’s business with you.”

Rhaegar got up, which signalled the end of the meeting as those in attendance filed out. Rhaegar and Aegon were last as they began the short journey to the Order’s camp.

______________________________________________________________________

Rhaegar had rode alongside Aegon, their escort consisted of two Kingsguard and fifty Order Royal Guardsmen. When they made their way inside of the camp Aegon gave an order to a Serjeant for all Officers to be brought to his tent and for all men to be assembled in the drill field.

They didn’t wait long when the tent entrance opened with a stream of men entering. Those men were Commanders Oberyn Martell and Yohn Royce, Captains Randyll Tarly, Brynden Tully and Mors Umber and the Lieutenants, Shaun Celtigar, Kevan Lannister, Raymund Connington and Cletus Yronwood. All men took their respective seats at the table, one they all settled in Aegon began speaking.

“Thanks to my Father, King Rhaegar, we’ve been granted a lot more Gold Dragons for expansion and better equipment. As such, we’ll be needing to open up more Officer positions, during my ride here I had given it much thinking. One new Captain and five new Lieutenant’s will be named.”

With the thought of more Officers, the current ones leaned forward in their seats, awaiting the names. Aegon named the Lieutenants first “Our new Lieutenants will be Jorah Mormont, Robar Royce, Arys Oakheart, Beric Dondarrion and Garlan Tyrell.” Everyone in attendance, aside from Kevan Lannister, agreed and celebrated the new Officers. Aegon let himself join them for a time, Rhaegar was waiting for the Captain Promotion. Aegon quickly went back to a serious tone “Our new Captain, will be Kevan Lannister, for his excellent teaching of our Heavy Infantry.”

Kevan Lannister seemed honestly surprised at this development and thanked Aegon humbly, Rhaegar had personally thought Kevan lived his whole life in Lord Tywin’s shadow. Another round of congratulations went around and Aegon called out to a Serjeant at the door. “Serjeant, bring Jorah Mormont, Robar Royce, Arys Oakheart, Beric Dondarrion and Garlan Tyrell here at once.” Quickly, the Serjeant nodded and left, barely enough time had passed for everyone to have a cup of Wine when the Serjeant was back with the required men. Aegon thanked the man and had the five men sit at the Officer’s table.

“My Lords, you were all Serjeants in your requested Companies, with your background and reputations, you’ve been appointed to the rank of Lieutenant, should you accept you will now each be personally responsible for a Division.”

All five men quickly accepted and a glass of wine celebrated their newfound positions, the same Serjeant that had brought them notified Aegon that all men were now waiting in the drill field. Aegon’s Officers began to get up but he had them all sit down, for what, even Rhaegar hadn’t a guess.

“Serjeants are important for every Company in our order, but below a Lieutenant there are no direct Division Commanders, in the event of his death Chaos would ensue.” Aegon looked around to every man and saw they all agreed, he continued his point. “As such I believe a new rank should be added to our Order, for the most esteemed and reliable men. This new rank will have two per Division, they will be directly below Lieutenants in terms of Command and will work together to keep control in the event of the Lieutenant’s death, the official title will be Senior Serjeant, you may appoint your own, however I strongly recommend you do so only after you have complete trust in those men. Now let us toast!”

Rhaegar was proud of his son and he’d let him know that when they next spoke, they toasted and quickly made their way to the field, where every man currently in the Order was stood.

Aegon addressed them all before Rhaegar would say what he needed to. “Men of the Order!” -- All men snapped to attention, some slower than others. -- “Join me in congratulating our new Captain, Kevan Lannister!” -- Many men cheered, especially those from the Heavy Infantry division who had served him. -- “And to our new Lieutenants, Ser Jorah Mormont, Ser Robar Royce, Ser Arys Oakheart, Lord Beric Dondarrion and Ser Garlan Tyrell!” Armour clanking and men's yelling filled the air. Aegon then motioned to his Father to step forward as silence fell.

Rhaegar took over speaking and gave more congratulations, for morale sake. “Congratulations, to the newly appointed Officers!” more clapping sounded from thousands of men, again it quieted down and Rhaegar continued. “As you all certainly know, this Order is for all of Westeros, regardless of your past you can form your future in these ranks. Many of you joined for exactly that reason, some of you joined to defend and feed your family, but regardless of why you did it, know that you are needed.” -- Rhaegar motioned from one man to another during his statement -- “We recognize a Gold Dragon a month is good enough for most of you, if you wish to earn more however, every man you recruit will earn you two Gold Dragons!”

Men began hollering and banging their feet on the ground, many clearly excited at the chance of earning extra coin. When it quieted down a question was called out “ ‘Ur Grace, how d’you suppose we’re all goin’ to be equipped?”

Rhaegar snickered to himself at that question, as always he’d been a step ahead. “Fear not, Ser, for we’ve already granted additional funding.” -- Rhaegar looked from man to man as he spoke. -- “Two-Hundred Thousand Gold Dragons have been given to the Order!”

The Officers behind him cheered at the news, Rhaegar became somber at such cheering, he raised his hands for silence and it was granted. “This is not done idly, good men, conflict is coming to Westeros. A pretender to the throne returns for this Country, he will kill all in his path, he brings Dothraki Horselords that will rape and destroy!”   
Outraged cries sounded and Rhaegar smiled inwardly. “They will not stop until every man, woman and child that recognized House Targaryen as their ruler is killed or enslaved! Will you fight them? For your Country? For your Family!” Weapons were drawn and raised all throughout the crowd with men roaring mighty cries. 

Aegon stepped forward to speak and Rhaegar let him. “My Father, Your King, has granted us whatever we may need. We _**will**_ have the best training in the known world! We _**will**_ have the best equipment in the known world! Those savages across the sea will be destroyed by our might, for we have true and good men in our ranks! True and proven Generals leading us!”

Oberyn began the chant, the Officers picked it up and soon enough every man in the crowd followed suit. “ **Targaryen!** , **Targaryen!** , **Targaryen!** ”

Rhaegar let himself bask in the loyalty of his countrymen for a time before he motioned for silence. “I must inform you all, this Order will be the frontline of defense. You men will defend Westeros before anyone else, as such you will see the most combat, know you will not be killed if you run.” -- Rhaegar saw a few faces turn grim and delivered his last boost to their morale. -- “But for those men who stay, honour will be given to your family, hundreds of Gold Dragons will be given to you for your family, through life or death!”

Rhaegar left at the men's roaring and pulled Aegon aside. “Son. Many of these men will die, get their names and locations of their family. We stick to our word, any who fall will have Gold Dragons given to their family for their service.”

“Yes Father.”

Rhaegar continued. “I’ve sent for renowned master-at-arms from all across Westeros to be sent here. They will aid you in the training of your men, I expect total war to tear through this country soon, we need the best fighters we can get and that is what these men _must_ become.”

Aegon nodded, a fire in his eyes. “They will be the best fighters Westeros have seen, I swear it by the Seven and Visenya’s Old God’s, Father.”

Rhaegar smiled, a sad tilt to it as he began to head back to the Red Keep. “They will be.”

______________________________________________________________________

Riding back was done quickly, dozens of Order Royal Guards surrounded him as he rode with Ser Lewyn Martell up to the Red Keep and to the Royal Stables. Rhaegar dismounted quickly and with a brisk pace made his way to his chambers.

Right before Rhaegar entered the room he looked to one of his servants and ordered him. “Goree, have Grand Maester Ebrose brought to my chambers, have him bring quills and parchment.”

Not waiting for a reply Rhaegar entered his chambers and shut the door behind him, leaving Ser Whent to his duty. 

With the Order taken care of Rhaegar began to write a letter to have copied and named for every High Lord, he began with Lord Stark… who was still in King’s Landing strangely enough.

_Lord Eddard Stark,_

_The Crown thanks you for your upheld loyalty during trying times, once more we require your aid in defeating a threat to The Seven Kingdoms. We received Prince Viserys’ head with letters written by the Baratheon pretenders currently residing in Essos, they will prepare to invade within the year, with them they bring Dothraki. This cannot happen, for if it does, our smallfolk will be massacred, our villages destroyed, our women raped and our children murdered. Call your banners, My Lord, war is coming._

_Your King, Rhaegar Targaryen_

Rhaegar finished and went for wine, just after he poured himself a cup Ser Whent called to him. “King Rhaegar, Grand Maester Ebrose has arrived.”

“Send him in Ser.”

The door opened and the Grand Maester strolled in, his arms think with Parchment as a servant walked timidly behind him with quills and ink. Rhaegar thanked him for his obvious urgency, as the older man had clearly been woken up from a nap.

“Ebrose, thank you for coming so quick after the meeting. I've just finished the letter to Lord Stark, please have it copied for every High Lord and sent immediately.”

Ebrose nodded and sat next to Rhaegar. “It will be done, Your Grace.”

Rhaegar got up and spoke to Ser Whent and Grand Maester Ebrose. “I shall return shortly, I must speak with Aegon.” -- Whent tried to object, Rhaegar had none of it. -- “Ser I appreciate your unwavering loyalty but the walk is down the hall, should an assassin come fret not for I still bear my sword well enough to defeat Visenya.”

Ser Whent, peeved, nodded his head ever so slightly, albeit reluctantly. Rhaegar smiled to himself and marched out his door to Aegon's chambers. As he thought, the short walk was without danger. Aegon’s, no - his children's shared chambers door was closed and barred as he tried it.

Rhaegar knocked and called loudly. “Aegon, we must speak.”

Rhaegar chuckled to himself nostalgically as he heard quick movements and fast chattering until finally the door opened revealing a sheepish Aegon with both Rhaenys and Visenya sitting on the edge of the bed whispering.

Rhaegar took in the wrinkles of their clothing, the disheveled bedspread, the musky scent of the room and looked to his son. Aegon was stood in front of him completely still, waiting for Rhaegar's comment. What Rhaegar did next shocked himself and his children; he reached his arm towards his son and grasped his shoulder as he looked towards his daughters.

“Daughters, I'll be taking your husband for a time, the rest of the family will be taking their evening meal.” Rhaegar ended with a noticeable hint of where he'd expected them to go.

Both Rhaenys and Visenya nodded as Rhaegar escorted Aegon out, the moment the door was shut behind them Rhaegar started. “Your Order has a strong set of officers Aegon, with the men you named today and the additions were expecting, the baratheons will be defeated swiftly.”

“They will Father. I thank you on behalf of every man for the extra coin you'd put into it.”

Rhaegar smiled, “Those men will all come to appreciate us for more than just the far away rulers, we'll be the reason their families are fed, the reason they have warm meals and excellent training, and they'll speak to it. Never forget Son, that the smallfolk and the sevens devout are very favorable allies, without them ruling would be near impossible.” 

“I realized that later than Visenya and Rhaenys - even Vaella and Daenerys. Their walks and purchasing of goods has spread tales of their beauty and kindness all through Westeros.”

Rhaegar had Aegon right where he wanted to bring him in the conversation. “They are all extremely beautiful. Just as your children with them will be.”

Aegon stiffened at Rhaegar’s accentuation and replied suspiciously. “I won't force children on them Father, no matter how much anyone wants them, even myself.”

“Aegon, you need not force them, but realize the situation unfolding. War is coming, the banners are called. We will both be expected to ride at the front of our armies and should you fall without an heir in Visenya or Rhaenys, it could mean the end of our dynasty.”

Aegon gave a sad smile, his tone already defeated. “We won't be the only two father. Visenya and Rhaenys plan on riding too.” Aegon turned and left, leaving Rhaegar to his thoughts. _Our house must continue, even if they haven't understood._

Ser Arthur just turned the corner Rhaegar was in, Rhaegar wasted no time in giving an Order. “Ser Arthur, send word to the servants, prepare the Maiden Vault.” -- Ser Arthur looked surprised, Rhaegar gave one more command he'd thought would wait for a long while. -- “Bring Illyrio Mopatis, Grand Maester Ebrose and Jon Connington, have them brought to my chambers.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/14/2017 Chapter up! 
> 
> Thanks everyone for your continued support, we didn't get a chance to edit this 100% due to a hiccup in gmail *cough* EAGLE *cough*
> 
> Sooo sorry if you see any grammar problems.
> 
> Next Chapter - 11/21/2017 ; Rhaenys
> 
> P.S. love yous all!

**Visenya Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

Visenya woke up late, when she looked to her right she saw Rhaenys and Aegon were already gone, probably breaking their fast or taking lessons. Visenya let her head fall back into her pillow and let out a sigh, she didn’t want to get up, she wanted to stay in bed as long as she could without someone calling for her, so she did. Visenya stayed in bed until a servant knocked on her door. “Princess Visenya, your Mothers have called upon you for luncheon.”

Visenya whined to herself and continued laying in bed. Another knock on the door sounded but this time the person came in, when Visenya looked it was Rhaenys. “Visenya, everyone but Father and Aegon are waiting for you. We’re to break our fast and discuss our marriage.”

Visenya still didn’t respond, Rhaenys jumped on the bed and sat cross legged beside Visenya’s stretched out body. “Come on Visenya.”

Visenya rolled towards Rhaenys and rested her head in Rhaenys’ lap, Rhaenys instinctively began running her fingers through Visenya’s hair, causing her to let out little sighs of pleasure. In doing this Rhaenys had Visenya in her hands, she calmly spoke. “Let’s go ‘Senya, I’ll do this for you again next morning if you get ready with me.”

Finally Visenya got up out of bed, she quickly stripped off her nightgown while Rhaenys stripped out of the dress she had donned for the morning. They each threw on a fresh dress with light jewelry. While doing this Visenya questioned Rhaenys. “Have you heard from that man about our armour?”

Rhaenys stopped brushing her hair and stilled. She turned to Visenya “No, I haven’t heard a single thing about that man, I’ll send a servant for him.”

Visenya gave a nod and they continued getting ready, it took them a bit longer than they’d expected, already late they opened the door, lifted their gowns off their legs and sprinted towards their Mothers chambers.

When they arrived, everyone was already sitting at the table, Elia, Lyanna, Vaella and Daenerys. On either side of Elia were empty seats obviously meant for the two late arrivals.

Elia saw them and gave an impatient smile. “Finally awake Visenya? Rhaenys you went for her an hour before and you two arrive panting, am I correct to assume you had some fun?”

Rhaenys shooked her head ‘no’ while Visenya just looked at Elia slack-jawed. Elia continued, laughing slightly as she spoke. “Regardless luncheon was just served, sit down and eat, we have matters to discuss afterwards.”

Visenya grabbed her seat next to Elia and ate heartily, she had some idea of what she wanted to do later on and she needed to make sure she was filled for such a thing. Rhaenys ate quite a lot as well, though with how often she ran it never stuck to her form. Vaella and Daenerys both ate extremely Ladylike, taking small portions and speaking only after they swallowed their food, just as Elia and Lyanna do. It seemed that both Visenya and Rhaenys learned from Rhaegar.

Once most of the food was out, Lyanna signalled for the sweets to be brought in, as the servants set them down Visenya and Rhaenys both grabbed fresh plates and piled them high with their favorites. Elia looked from one to the other “Girls, that’ll be horrible for your forms.”

Rhaenys replied for her and Visenya both, it wasn’t exactly coherent but it was close enough. “It will no’ stick Mother, it n’ver does.” crumbs leaked from her mouth on certain words, causing Vaella and Daenerys to laugh, while Elia scowled.

“Visenya, Rhaenys, you’re married now. Do you expect to keep your Husband in your bed if you weigh as much as those ugly Frey girls?”

Visenya and Rhaenys both giggled at her comparison, more crumbs leaked from their mouths which deepened Elia’s scowl and made the other girls laugh harder. 

Lyanna spoke past the laughter, “As long as they keep their current routines I don’t see much sticking to them, when Aegon puts babies in them, they each will gain quite a lot if they eat like this, maybe we’ll see from them how heavy Aegon the Unworthy was?”

That caused both girls to stop eating the sweets and spit them out, both of them yelled out the same word. “No!”

Everyone laughed together and ate their last bites, once done Elia asked both Visenya and Rhaenys a question, according to Elia the only question she had.

“Visenya, Rhaenys, how was your wedding and more importantly how was the bedding?”

Rhaenys didn’t blush while Visenya did, naturally Rhaenys gave a quick reply. “I loved the wedding, so much was done for us all, thank you so much for what you did for it. Though the bedding I would have to say was much better, if only one was offered, my choice would already be made up, whether it be my Dornish blood or my natural wantonness, I never wish to leave the bed.”

Elia gave a knowing look while Lyanna, Vaella and Daenerys were all blushing. Elia looked towards Visenya awaiting her answer. 

Visenya had to think on her response to Elia. If she responded incorrectly she figured they’d all laugh which she didn’t want.

On one hand watching Rhaenys and Aegon was beautiful, it could result in the creation of a new Targaryen. There was nothing wrong about it no matter what others say, if anything it seemed natural to her Siblings. Even letting Aegon touch her wasn’t bothersome, if he tried to have her before she was ready she’d had just gelded him. Eventually if he continues with his current manners and appreciation towards her, she’ll let him enjoy what she can offer.

On the other hand Aegon could be playing her into his hand, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s tricked her as he’d often do it during their childhood, but it _wasn’t_ their childhood anymore, now they were all married, they needed to trust and support one another. She knew Rhaegar was pressuring Aegon just as her Mothers had tried to do to her shortly before their wedding, she didn’t want to have him take her just because she was supposed to, she wanted to want him.

Thinking past the bedroom, the wedding itself was amazing, if Visenya had it her way there would be a daily wedding. Seeing the joy of everyone involved, the events and the gifts it was possibly the best day of her life. Visenya couldn’t wait for Vaella or Daenerys’ weddings. One thing that made her laugh on her wedding, was the jealous, angry looks most men in attendance were sending Aegon. Rhaenys and Visenya were beautiful, everyone knew, but when the sept ceremony was ended and they were formally married, it seemed the hopes of all men had been destroyed, for now they were taken.

When Aegon denied the bedding for all to see, it surprised everyone, her and Rhaenys had accepted the fact that they’d be stripped and touched, lucky for them both Aegon seemed very possessive.

Visenya replied to Elia after a much delayed time. “I enjoyed the wedding immensely, if I could make it so, I’d have one every day.” -- Everyone giggled at the first part of her response, Visenya blushed when she talked on the more private details -- “As for the bedding, I think I speak for both Rhaenys and Myself when I say I’m glad Aegon is possessive. Not having to be stripped and groped publicly was great of him to do, as for when we were alone in our Chambers… I’d rather be with Rhaenys and Aegon than some Lord or Lordling I don’t know.”

Elia nodded in understanding, it seemed she was pleased at Visenya’s response. Rhaenys had nodded along the whole time, while everyone else started at her with undivided attention.

Visenya got up and bid them a fun farewell. “I’m going to head back to my chambers, I feel I need a spar with Aegon.” Visenya left them to their laughing as she made her escape.

Fresh out of her talk with the Female Targaryens, Visenya sought after Aegon wishing for the spar she’d told her family about. She knew she was better than him in a fair fight… but she wished for a challenge, so instead of changing into her leathers she stayed in her ‘ladylike’ dress. Not only would she have a disadvantage in clothing but in weaponry as well, Aegon’s Valyrian Steel sword was the work of a master. Visenya upon thinking that remembered the man that had taken her and Rhaenys’ measurements for their armour. 

During her thinking she'd made her way to their shared chambers. Rhaenys and Aegon had been in it for most of the morning and afternoon, only leaving for lunch.

She knocked on the door and heard nothing. Again she knocked but midway through the door was yanked open and she was pulled in by Aegon. “Ready for more so soon Rha- Oh, hello Visenya. I was not uh, expecting you?”

Visenya punched him in the shoulder and laughed. “I believe I knew that when you pulled me in and said ‘Ready for more’, though we will be working our bodies soon enough.”

Aegon looked hopeful and she let him hope for a moment while she looked at his sword left so carelessly on the dresser. “We will not be fucking, just to make that clear, we’ll be sparring.”

Just like that Aegon’s hopeful look went to worry and disappointment, he tried to back out. “Visenya, I will have to push that back to another day, Rhaenys expects me hear and I dare not... “ During Aegon’s speaking Visenya pulled off her dress, leaving her naked in front of him as she made her way to the dresser for her leathers and underwear. 

Visenya looked over her shoulder while she was dressing. “Yes Aegon? You dare not…”

Aegon shook his head mutely while she wiggled her rear into the sparring leathers. “Nothing. Let’s spar.”

Visenya smiled to herself, she had him in her hands. As it turned out all it took for a man to do what you want was nudity, she had no problem doing that for Aegon. Quickly they both dressed and equipped themselves properly, Aegon was much slower in donning his plate armour compared to Visenya’s leather, but once he had it on Visenya would have a much harder time winning.

Adjusting themselves they started towards the door just in time for it to swing open, with Rhaenys strutting in. “Aego- Are you both off to battle?”

Visenya doubled over in laughter much to Aegon’s disgruntlement. “Aegon, I see you’re not the only insatiable one. You both realize you have each other all night right? You don’t need to sneak in sessions during the day.”

Rhaenys put on a sultry smile and continued her strut to Visenya. “Well, Sister, if you joined us we wouldn’t need to sneak it in during the day. We’d have all the fun we need at night. Doesn’t that sound great to you too?”  
Visenya stood her ground and gave what she hoped was a look just as promising as Rhaenys’ “If I joined you at night it’d be too much for either of you to handle. I fear Aegon wouldn’t be able to last more than the time it took me to get on my leathers. Not to mention how you’d ignore him for me, Rhaenys.”

Rhaenys stepped forward again, their chests against one another. “I wouldn’t _completely_ ignore him, he would get his turn, Visenya. We would both spend time together working on you, little Sister.” 

Visenya laughed challengingly. “Oh is that right? Aegon?”

They both looked over to find him just staring at them, his eyes glazed over as if he were daydreaming them together, both girls started laughing at his appearance, which brought him back from his dreams. Aegon didn’t respond, all he did was stare at them some more.

Visenya had enough and started towards him. “Grab your sword, and not the one in your pants, we have a spar to do.”

Rhaenys walked over and leaned against him. “If you beat her, maybe she’ll grab your sword.” Aegon gulped while Visenya huffed. Visenya continued by thrusting his sword in one of his hands and she grabbed the other, dragging him out of their chambers before Rhaenys could ensnare him with promises of what either of them could offer.

Rhaenys followed them, Visenya knew she loved watching them spar, Aegon didn’t enjoy it as it always ended up with him on his arse. Though now with such a sword he should have quite the advantage against Visenya, though instead of using just one she had grabbed two, more than likely to even the duel. Ser Lewyn Martell followed them, accompanied with Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Barristan Selmy, Visenya had learned from all of the Kingsguard, even Ser Lewyn, despite having bad blood with many of the Dornish.

During their march to the courtyard they’d gathered up quite a crowd, even Samwell Tarly and Robb Stark were in attendance, many of the Nobles wished to see the skillset of Visenya, for her skills were known all across the Seven Kingdoms, she was referred to as Visenya come again. Personally, Visenya loved hearing them say that about her, for she truly was one of the most skilled fighters in the Kingdoms, perhaps even the known world.

Finally, everyone was in the courtyard, Visenya, Rhaenys and Aegon made their way to the middle while the Nobles took up spots around the edges to watch. This fight would be remembered for a long time, she knew. She was still deciding on whether or not she’d let Aegon win, just so he could raise his reputation. 

Rhaenys led Aegon to the side furthest away from Visenya and spoke with him, they shared a few laughs and a few kisses, then Rhaenys made her way to Visenya. Visenya payed no attention to the hushed whispers she heard all around her and only focused on Rhaenys’ words. “Visenya, Aegon wants you to do your best, as he will. Whoever wins, is the victor, though you both will show great skill in this spar.”

Visenya nodded and steeled herself, Rhaenys walked out to the Kingsguard and just like that, the fight was on. Aegon and Visenya moved in a circle, observing one another before making any moves. Aegon held his Valyrian steel in one hand while Visenya kept both swords in her hands pointed downwards. 

Visenya knew Aegon was waiting for her to get impatient and he was right. Visenya charged towards him and began slashing and twirling, using her light weight to dance around him while he blocked her blow for blow. His Valyrian steel sword letting him swing faster than he was used to, which was why she brought two swords.

Visenya jumped back and they circled each other once more. She couldn’t win this fight by fancy moves as she usually did, Aegon meant his words, he wouldn’t easily be beaten this fight.

She moved towards him once more and slashed at his head, he flung his sword up and blocked it, using her momentum he brought her into his chest, their swords locked until she brought her other around to slash at him, causing him to push her back, leaving only a scratch on his chestplate.

“You’ll need to be faster ‘Senya.”

She took his challenge and dove at him, swinging and staying low, using her shorter, more petite frame against him. It worked very well against him, as he stumbled backwards from her attacks, though one of his blocks had so much strength it sent her sword flying from her grasp.

As Aegon gained his bearing, Visenya gripped her sword with both hands. This fight was hers, Aegon was panting and sweaty in his full plate. Visenya pushed herself towards him and slashed as quickly as she could, leaving minor scratches all over his armour, as he couldn’t keep up with her quickness. Their swords locked again, this time Aegon pulled her very hard into him, which made her squeal against him, she headbutted him hard, which sent them both rearing back. Visenya took advantage and staggered towards him, she used her leg to tangle his while he stumbled, which sent him to the floor. With his sword still in hand she used hers and pointed it towards his throat.

“Yield Brother.”

Aegon smiled at her. “I yield, Visenya.”

They both smiled as Visenya pulled Aegon up, showing sportsmanship to him that she never had before. He was flushed, losing to your Sister in front of a crowd of Nobles is no small matter, even if Visenya was one of the best fighters in the Seven Kingdom’s. 

A Noble Visenya didn't bother learning the name of made a remark to one of his pals, though with the quietness in the courtyard, all heard it. “He lost to his Sister, she must beat him in bed too!”

Visenya laughed inwardly at that remark, if the heaviness and looks of the Nobleman were anything to go by, he hadn’t even bedded a woman. Visenya moved to the Nobleman and stood in front of him, all eyes were on her. “My Lord, jealousy of one’s Wives is unbecoming of someone in your position. Perhaps if you cared more about your appearance you’d be happy.” 

The Lord in question didn’t take kindly to her remarks, if he backed down to a girl he’d lose respect from any Lord’s stupid enough to give him it. “As happy as you fucking your Brother, Princess?”

Visenya didn’t bother responding, she reared back and punched him in the face with her gloved hands. When she did that Nobles started towards her to protect her honour while the Lord’s few friends helped him up. Visenya ducked out of the starting brawl and pulled Aegon away with her, she giggled as she pulled him into Maegor’s Holdfast.

“Go see Rhaenys, Aegon. No doubt she’ll lick more than just your wounds.”

Aegon chuckled. “She will. But where will you be?”

Visenya was already down the hallway when she responded. “In the Library, there’s books to be read!”

Still in her sparring gear Visenya raced to the library, she had requested Grand Maester Ebrose gather up every book about Dragons that their library contained, be it in Valyrian or the Common tongue. When she arrived to the library a table was set to the side with a note on it, along with the note there were well over twenty books. When Visenya picked up the note, she saw it was from the Grand Maester.

_Princess Visenya Targaryen_

_Here lies every book in our library about Dragons from Old Valyria or the Targaryen Dynasty. Samwell Tarly will be inside the library if you need assistance, your Father gave him permission to do so._

“Hello Princess!” A happy voice chirped from her right. Visenya jumped slightly, it appeared this was the boy mentioned in the Grand Maester’s letter to her.

“Samwell Tarly, it’s nice to see you again since our prior meeting.”

“It is Princess! Congratulations on your marriage!”

Visenya grimaced, it seemed everyone would congratulate her until the wedding was old news. “Thank you, My Lord.”

This time it was Samwells turn to grimace. “Just Sam if it please you, Princess.”

Visenya turned his remark on him with a grin. “Just Visenya, if it please you, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes opened wide before they both broke out in laughter, when they recovered Sam looked at the books then back to her. “These were all the books we could find, I just wish I could read Valyrian, so much knowledge I cannot understand.”

Visenya tilted her head “I could request a Maester to come here and teach you if you wish?”

Sam sadly shook his head. “My Father will be taking our family back to Horn Hill soon, I think he’d not permit my staying here.”

Visenya raised an eyebrow. “Even if the _King_ wished for your staying here?”

Sam’s eyes widened again. “You’d do that?”

“For a friend, of course.”

Sam smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks. Visenya rolled her eyes and hugged him, when she pulled back she saw he was still crying slightly.

“Sam, I’ll have my Father write up his letter to your Father tonight. Let us read now, there’s so much written information, you can read the books written in the Common tongue.”

Visenya sat down and patted the seat next to her, Sam smiled past his tears and sat. They both picked up books, hers being a book copied from Old Valyria while his was a written account of all Targaryen Dragons and their mannerisms. They quickly fell into silence as they read, time passing by with them having no care about it. After a long time Sam spoke. “I better go Visenya, my Father will have my head if I don’t make it back before they’re all asleep.”

Visenya nodded and bid him farewell, she continued reading alone as the time kept passing by until she heard the doors open with someone coming in, Visenya didn’t bother to look up.

“Visenya, you’ve been here all evening, it’s time to sleep.” Visenya looked up at Rhaenys, she couldn’t leave yet, so much information hasn’t been read.

Visenya gave an empty smile, “Rhaenys, sit with me, there’s so much to learn.”

Rhaenys moved sluggishly into the seat next to Visenya, she didn’t pick up a book, instead she watched Visenya’s eyes moving quickly from word to word, the text was Valyrian, not the common tongue. 

“Visenya, where did you come across a book in Valyrian?”

Visenya replied without looking up. “Rhaenys we’re made to speak Valyrian, it is our heritage, this book has been here as long as Grand Maester Ebrose’ inventories go back.” 

Visenya knew Rhaenys rarely came here, she lived a much more social life than Visenya. Rhaenys gently lifted the book from Visenya’s hands, put a feather between the pages and laid it down on the table, Visenya looked a bit annoyed but chose not to voice it. Rhaenys took that as a victory and took one of Visenya’s hands, she led them both out of the Library, through the Hallways and to their Chamber, where Aegon was waiting in the bed, on his lap the book Lord Tyrion gave him for their wedding.

Aegon looked up, a broad smile on his face. “Sisters, ready for bed?”

Rhaenys gave a sultry look and replied. “Yes, Husband, are you?”

Visenya ignored them both and dove into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, the last sound she heard, her Sibling’s laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllllllooooooooooooo everyone.
> 
> Chapter 10 on 11/21 delivered as promise 
> 
> Chapter 11 coming out 11/28!
> 
> Thanks for all the reads, comments, kudos it really drive us !
> 
> P.S.
> 
> thanks for all those who read our Aegon Halloween story as well, the support it got was crazyyy!
> 
> we plan on another one-shot ( either mature or explicit ) for the holiday season, it could be another Aegon/Rhaenys/Visenya or perhaps another pairing!  
> let us know what you think/want!
> 
> thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Rhaenys Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

Rhaenys woke up well before Aegon and Visenya, both still deep in the bowls of sleep, for the first time since their wedding Rhaenys and Aegon chose not to lay together before bed. She didn’t mind much, they were still young and had much time, hopefully Visenya would soon join them for extra fun as well.

Rhaenys yawned and stretched her body, even if she had not fucked that night she still slept in the nude. She yawned again and turned towards the window, she flipped the covers off her body in hopes that the cold breeze would shake sleep and it’s touch from her body, though all the breeze seemed to do was make her recoil further into Aegon’s warm body.

She chose to push back into Aegon for a time, her breasts still cold while her back and lower body warmed. During her procrastination of waking up she looked at the the wall closest to her and saw the three armour stands, only one of which filled, with Aegon’s armour.

During her looking at the armour stands her mind finally roused as she thought. _That bastard blacksmith never sent our armour to us, even after such steep payment. Mayhaps incentive need be given for him to bring it to us._

Rhaenys pushed herself from Aegon’s body and flipped the remainder of the covers from her body, she strolled to the window and looked out it, the City alive with motion. Rhaenys cared not of her nudity for nobody could make out every detail of her body at such a far distance, that was if they could afford the time to look towards the Red Keep without worry of being robbed or murdered by some common criminal.

Done with the sight she partially closed the shutters and went to the armour stand, examining Aegon’s finely crafted armour and picturing hers next to it. Done with her thoughts she made her way to her dresser and quickly threw on a deep purple dress and light jewelry, continuing her readying for the day she styled her hair and finished by hiding her Valyrian steel dagger, sheathed, in her underwear.

Rhaenys quickly made her way out of her chambers and saw quite possibly the largest set of guards she could recall. Ser Barristan, Ser Lewyn Martell and Ser Whent were joined by dozens of Royal Guards. Rhaenys questioned such a guard detail. “Ser Barristan, surely this many guards are not needed so far in the Royal Apartments?”

Ser Barristan, or Ser Grandfather as Vaella and Daenerys called him, removed his helmet and smiled his usual smile. “Your Father, King Rhaegar, made it so, Princess. He wishes to take no chances on your lives, every one of these men are proven warriors with loyalty only to your Family.”

Rhaenys smiled and looked at one man after another. “I am sure they are all good and true men Ser Barristan. My Siblings still sleep, though I have some business to attend, who will join me in doing it?”

Ser Lewyn Martell stepped forward and spoke, his accent still deeply Dornish despite how long he’d lived in King’s Landing. “I will join you Princess Rhaenys, as will a dozen of the Order’s finest.”

Rhaenys chose not to reply and began walking on her way, she wished not to waste any time for she very much wanted her armour that is late past acceptance. Her whole walk towards finding the man was spent thinking on the man's punishment, a master of his renown and skill should not simply leave with the Royal Family’s coin. Easily he is expected to make and bring their armour.

Soon enough Rhaenys entered the Great Hall, looking for the man’s cart but no such luck was found, instead she saw Varys speaking with her Father at the Throne. Surely the Spider would know where the man is. She made her way to the Throne, her guards in tow as she did. When her Father noticed her he quite speaking with Varys and hailed her.

“Rhaenys, Daughter, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Rhaenys gave a girlish smile, as she did to get her way, before she replied. “Father, the famed blacksmith we ordered our armour from has not been seen, have you heard anything of him? His name was Halicho if I’m not mistaken.”

Rhaegar gave a sheepish smile and gestured to Lord Varys who answered for him. “Princess, with the recent threats your Father has greatly strengthened the garrison and rules of entry. I have heard of this man trying to gain entry but thought nothing of it, if allowed I could have a servant bring him in.”

Rhaenys pouted slightly and looked to Rhaegar, who sighed and waved a hand. “Make it so, Lord Varys.”

Lord Varys gave a quick bow and response. “Your Grace.” After he did so he quickly left the throne room, bidding Rhaenys to wait in the courtyard while he settled the issue, which she did. Not long after he returned with Halicho and his cart, filled to the brim with orders made for the Red Keep that he wasn’t allowed to return. Rhaenys smiled and jumped with joy at the sight of her armour atop the cart.

Halicho, for a man his age, bent his knee with strain. “Princess Rhaenys, I beg forgiveness, for the late delivery of your order and your Sister’s.”

Rhaenys smiled, one that did not truly meet her eyes. “It is forgiven, Ser. I understand the reasoning that kept you and your wares from my Family. Now, let us see what you have made.”

Halicho stood and bowed once more, before having his assistant bring the cart forward with Rhaenys’ armour at the top of the pile. Kaila, Halicho’s daughter who had fitted them, took off piece by piece and laid it atop the wide table beside the Red Keep entry.

It was everything Rhaenys had hoped and expected. A mixture of Plate and Leather, so masterfully worked together not one in attendance could see flaw, her bracers and chestplate fitted with the same rubies Rhaegar uses on his armour. Leather dyed red with black trimming just as the plate. Halicho had done everything promised and more.

Rhaenys tore her gaze from the armour and thanked him, sincerely. “Thank you, Ser. Words cannot express the gratitude I have for such beautiful and masterful armour. I dare say Visenya will enjoy hers even more.”

Halicho bowed again, a smile on his withered face. “Your words do me great kindness, Princess. My daughter Kaila also had hands in making your armours, without her aid I fear the trim wouldn’t be quite so even.”

Rhaenys turned her gaze towards his blushing daughter. “Lady Kaila, I thank you as well. Your cooperative work on our armours will not go without further orders, I hope my request is not seen as rude or without modesty, but I wish very much for you both to stay and continue working for our family. Without a doubt you’ll not run out of work or coin.”

Halicho, for all his honour and wits on craftsmanship, was not a man to miss chances at coin. “Yes Princess, we would be honoured to stay and take on work for House Targaryen. Recently we came across more Valyrian Steel from some Ironborn raiders, I thank the Gold Cloaks for their protection in the trade. Perhaps a Valyrian Steel spear tip for you?”

Already it would seem, Rhaenys’ offer is profitable. “A Valyrian Steel spear sounds marvelous, Ser. We have much space in this courtyard, I would see a private smithy created for your use.”

Halicho and Rhaenys now seemed to be igniting each other's thoughts. “Another honour you grant us, Princess.”

Rhaenys nodded, smiling wide and gestured to Lord Varys who was still stood idly by tem. “Lord Varys, see that a smithy is brought to the courtyard and that Halicho has whatever is needed, he is an honoured guest of House Targaryen and should be treated as such.” -- Varys nodded and began moving for this, Rhaenys then looked to a group of passing servants. “Servants, prepare two chambers for Halicho and his Daughter-”

Rhaenys was cut off by a whisper from Ser Lewyn Martell. “Princess Rhaenys, forgive the interruption but by order of King Rhaegar anything brought in is to be searched, his cart is not exempt, when it is proven safe your armour will be found on it’s stand in your chambers.”

She pouted, though this was something she couldn’t use her charm to pass. “Fine, Ser. Make it not last any longer than needed, Visenya will have my head if she finds out her armour is here but it is kept from her.”

Ser Lewyn nodded and everyone set off to the tasks assigned to them.

Rhaenys, finally having their armour retrieved, went to find Visenya for bragging rights. Maybe informing Visenya about such news would get her out of the library and back into her swordplay, something about Visenya, who is said by many to be the original Visenya come again, spending her time in the library is… frightening.

It wasn’t a far walk from the Throne Room to Maegor’s Holdfast’ library, as expected Visenya was in a chair at the same table that was loaded with books about their family, Ancient Valyria and Dragons long dead.

“Visenya, I have news of our Armour.”

Visenya looks up, her eyes slightly read from all the time examining text. “What was his excuse?”

Rhaenys laughed at her Sister’s forwardness. “No excuse, truly. With the letters sent to Father, few are allowed within the Red Keep, it seemed even our dear blacksmith was kept from us.”

“Did he give you the armour?”

Rhaenys sighed, she didn’t quite have it yet. “As we speak the Armour is being brought to our chambers, Father insisted it be looked at before being worn by us, for caution.”

“So we don’t have it?”

“No Visenya, not quite yet, I expect by the time we’re back for bed it’ll be ready.”

Visenya nodded and went back to reading, the book being about Dragons and how to supposedly ‘hatch’ them. Rhaenys doubted very much that this ancient literature held the secrets that it’s title claimed. Visenya looked up at Rhaenys, seeing her gaze on the book, she smiled.

“Do you wish to read with me?”

Rhaenys began to backup ever so slightly. “I dare not impose Sister, I’m sure you enjoy such tranquility.”

Visenya placed the book down and waved away Rhaenys’ comment. “Nonsense Rhaenys.” -- Visenya reached out to Rhaenys and guided her to the seat next to her own, she placed a book of Valyrian text in Rhaenys’ hands and moved back to her own seat. -- “That book makes claim that it knows the secret to Valyrian Steel. I doubt it does, though will you find out?”

Rhaenys, for all her gifts of charms, had been played by Visenya. Her younger sister knew that should Rhaenys find the secrets of Valyrian Steel or Hatching Dragons, that she’d hold such news and wisdom over Aegon as long as he lived. Rhaenys kept hold of the book and grumbled quietly as she read, leaving Visenya to snicker to herself as she read.

Most of the book was repetitive or unintelligible, it seemed a fake until she came across pages filled with diagrams and texts with arrows pointing towards different pictures. It seemed to be a step by step guide towards making ‘Valyrian Steel’, but as she kept flipping pages the last few were torn and missing.

“Visenya! I found it… well most of it!” 

Visenya jumped from her seat and went to Rhaenys, she read the same last pages and was angered at the torn pages.

“This was done purposefully.”

Rhaenys nodded, then was struck with a thought. “It was, though if another of these existed it’d be in the Citadel, locked away where it’s been long forgotten.”

Visenya agreed and they both went to the library door, the book in Rhaenys’ arms. Rhaenys held Visenya back from going forward and gave an order to the newly formed Royal Guard’s from the Order.

“Lock these doors, nobody but the Royal Family is allowed entrance until we say otherwise.” The guard in charge replied a simple ‘Yes Princess.’ and they continued on their way to Grand Maester Ebrose, for if anyone could demand a book be sent, it was him.

Quickly they exited Maegor’s holdfast, Two Kingsguard and Ten Ordermen behind them as they all but sprinted to the Rookery, where Grand Maester Ebrose was commonly found.

As expected his door was open for the breeze and they quickly found themselves inside his study. Ebrose was at his desk, observing an old scroll when Rhaenys announced their presence to him with a not so subtle cough.

Grand Maester Ebrose rose as quick as his old bones could and gave a slight bow. “Princesses, what may I do for you?”

Visenya took the lead and pointed to Rhaenys’ arms, a book visible in them. “Grand Maester, you know of my recent capture in books containing History or Knowledge about my ancestry. In reading them Rhaenys and I came across this book, it has quite a bit of information, however the last few pages are missing.”

A look of realization came across the Grand Maester, Rhaenys guessed he knew why it was ripped, he spoke to it a moment later. “I need not see the book, it was ripped a long time ago, Princesses. Back when Dragons flew over Westeros, it was split purposefully. Aegon First of His Name, had it done. He wished to keep the secrets to his Family alone, not even wishing to arm his men with such blades. Aegon did such to avoid such information falling into the hands of someone that would use it for destruction or personal gain, those last few pages are kept hidden, in the Citadel.”

Visenya was enraptured with this short History lesson, Rhaenys’ attention was bouncing from object to object in the room, not caring about what he was saying until he got to where the missing pages were. 

 

Once he said their location Rhaenys spoke before Visenya could ask questions. “Grand Maester, could you send for all hidden information on our Family to be sent here at once? With all these new findings, we could do many great things. Perhaps Valyrian Steel for every Kingsguard and Royal Family member.”

Ebrose nodded at Rhaenys’ words, “I shall begin my letter to the Citadel immediately. May I help you with anything else Princesses?”

Again, Rhaenys spoke before Visenya could. “Yes, Grand Maester, thank you.” 

Rhaenys, Visenya and their entourage follow them back to Maegor’s Holdfast, the girls enter their chamber, their guards staying outside the door. Visenya was silent the whole while and spoke in a hushed tone after they were alone.

“Rhaenys, have you ever wished to meet others that share our looks? That have ancestry in common with ours?”

Rhaenys had to think on that, she very much wished to meet more Valyrians, but too many of them would make their looks seem more common and less exotic. “I would wish very much to meet others similar to us, though too many and we lose our charms over Andals, First Men and Rhoynar.”

“What if we had ladies in waiting from Lys? Noble women with our looks, it could grow relations and we could speak together on so many things, imagine the books they could bring!”

“That could be nice Visenya, Father is always looking for Allies, though if it ends in ashes that could be very bad for us.”

“It would not end in ashes Rhaenys, if anything they could teach us so much about our eggs.”

Rhaenys sunk down on the bed hoping to relax, Visenya jumped on the bed beside her, relaxing was not on her mind. Visenya had a good point, if they had ladies in waiting from Lys, that would strengthen relations and they could speak to each other endlessly with their shared ancestry.

“You win Visenya, you sold the Lys ladies in waiting to me, but it is Father you need to convince.”

Visenya smiled and seemingly lost her energy, now able to relax that she got her way. They chose to sleep after so many things being done that day.

______________________________________________________________________

“Rhaenys, wake up.”

Rhaenys opened her eyes sleepily and saw Visenya standing next to Aegon. Both of them looking at her, a piece of parchment in Visenya’s hands already full of writing. Rhaenys questioned Visenya and Aegon once she had her wits back from the depths of sleep.

“Why was I woken? Visenya is that letter for what I think it is?”

Visenya nodded excitedly, another recent change that doesn’t fit her usual character. “Here Rhaenys, read it!”

Rhaenys grabbed and read it.

_Dear Father,_

_After speaking with both Rhaenys and Aegon, we all agreed that we would very much like Noblemen and Ladies from Lys to stay with us. We would learn much from them and strengthen relations with the Kingdom itself. Please consider this Father, perhaps if everything were to go well we would have an extra Kingdom to call on as an Ally._

_Love, Visenya_

Rhaenys handed it back to Visenya, nodding the whole time. “It is well written ‘Senya, I assume Aegon will be giving it to Father?”

Aegon nodded as Visenya hugged her, again acting strange. When Visenya pulled back she spoke. “He will be, I didn’t just wake you for this though! House Stark wish to spend time with us Rhaenys. Will you please come?”

Rhaenys fell back into her bed and let out a long, exaggerated sigh. “I suppose I can join you for this, though when my family visits you better join me in visiting them.”

Aegon left the room quietly and Visenya kept speaking as Rhaenys dragged her out of the room, not bothering to change. “I will Rhaenys, this will be such fun.”

They quickly made their way to the first floor, where Rhaegar had given them chambers to stay recently, as the Stark’s visit had been lengthened. These chambers were closest to the entrance but no less beautiful or furnished. Lord Stark had been surprised and honoured at the invitation, which their Mother Elia had apparently extended. 

The Stark’s being unused to the hot climate wore light clothing compared to most Nobles at court, though still less than the Order’s own Mors Umber, who being used to the cold all his life refused to even wear a shirt in court, though with the hair on his body some thought he wore a pelt at first.

This day was no different for the Stark’s it would seem, when Visenya led Rhaenys to the door and knocked, it was quickly answered by Lady Catelyn in a sheer but not quite see through shift. Behind the Lady, her Family matched in sheer clothing, their Windows wide open with quite a chilled breeze for Visenya and Rhaenys though still seemingly warm for the Starks.

Lady Catelyn smiled past her obvious discomfort, whether it be from the heat or being seen ‘improper’ Rhaenys dared not guess. “Princesses, how nice to see you, I hope our offer of meeting met you well?’

Rhaenys replied, being a lot more versed in courtly mannerisms than Visenya. “It did Lady Stark. We dare not miss an opportunity of relaxation with the Starks.”

Lord Eddard came up next to Lady Catelyn, he replied as he wrapped an arm around Lady Catelyn's waist. “Relaxation? Surely you jest Princess Rhaenys, how you deal with such weather is beyond me.”

Rhaenys laughed lightly with a hand over her mouth, ignoring the look of Visenya who wished to pass the greetings. “My Lord, I assure you the heat to you is as the cold to us, I fear Visenya and I would be frozen before we were to reach Winterfell. Perhaps those legendary hot springs would thaw us though.”

Lord Stark chuckled, drawing Lady Catelyn into him where they shared a look of love. “Legendary even this far South I see? If ever you were to visit, you’d never feel the cold within my walls. Enough talk of the North though, come in Princesses, we wish to talk and relax.”

Rhaenys and Visenya both dipped their heads in thanks and entered the room, they sat on a beautiful couch, recently covered in the Direwolf of House Stark for their guests. As Rhaenys looked around the room it would seem even the Targaryen tapestries were covered with Stark ones, recently made from tales of old in their honour. Rhaenys wouldn’t be surprised if Rhaegar allowed them to be kept. She was shaken from her thoughts by another cold breeze, it appeared she and Visenya would need to dress more warmly next time the Stark’s called upon them.

“Princesses, is it correct to assume you have heard of Moat Cailin?” Rhaenys registered Lord Stark’s voice, it was more serious than it had been just earlier during greetings.

Visenya answered his question. “Of course we have Uncle! It is known all throughout the Kingdoms!”

Lord Stark smiled at her knowledge of the North. “It is a shadow of its former self, rotted and crumbling, even now it could cease passage of an army thousands strong. Being in its position it isn’t as harsh to Southerners.” -- Lord Stark chuckled to himself before turning serious once more. -- “With the coming conflict, it will no longer stay in disrepair. I have sent funding, men and supplies to it for reconstruction and additions. A whole tower will be for House Targaryen and their Guards. Should you have need of it’s protection during this war, it is extended to you.”

Visenya jumped from her seat and hugged Lord Stark, Rhaenys got up with a lot more patience and joined the hug. Eventually all of House Stark joined as well, for such an offer showed how deep their Family bonds were, the cost of repairing Moat Cailin would be huge, the cost of a tower for the sole use of House Targaryen must be quite an additional cost. 

Rhaenys accepted and extended an offer of her own. “On behalf of House Targaryen, I thank you, Lord Stark. Your Family stands as one of our most trusted and loved Allies. I extend the same offer you have My Lord, if there comes a time where your Family needs Asylum, House Targaryen will grant you it and more.”

Smiles were on everyone's faces, even those of House Stark too young to grasp the meaning of this conversation. Rhaenys chose to let the Stark’s in on a secret of House Targaryen. “My Lord, as the South has heard of Moat Cailin is the same said of the North and Summerhall?”

Lord Stark nodded, the gesture mimicked by his children. “We have, Princess Rhaenys, is their something of similar nature happening with it?”

Visenya was watching Rhaenys, unsure of why she’d inform the Stark’s of the restoration process, in which Rhaenys continued speaking of. “Something similar, yes. My Father, Rhaegar, has seen fit for it to be restored and more. It will be doubled in it’s size, with a garrison of thousands. House Targaryen and guests will visit for the Winter season, being further South and away from King’s Landing will be nice, but boring. Perhaps if House Stark attended with us it could make such things fun for all involved?”

For the first time Robb spoke up, obviously eager thinking about time with Visenya, his infatuation with her known to both Rhaenys and Aegon. “I agree with Princess Rhaenys, even if it’s for part of Winter such accommodations would show solidarity between our House’s, perhaps if room was left House Martell could attend as well?”

Rhaenys nodded, this would strengthen their Alliance and hopefully by the time Winter comes around Visenya won’t mind riding Aegon’s cock, which would greatly alleviate Robb Stark’s growing interest in their baby Sister. “There would be room enough for all of the Great House’s, though only two Great House’s would fit within the Royal Hold.”

Robb kept nodding, very animated, Rhaenys loved building his hope just for the chance to see it fail when he sees the day Visenya carries Aegon’s child.

Lord Stark seemed thoughtful, no doubt he would not wish to leave the North for all of Winter, as the North and even the Vale face the most hardships during Winter. “How goes construction on it Princess? Will it be complete for the coming Winter?”

Rhaenys knew it was close to completion, but pondered the thought just for show, if she appeared too eager it would show as such. “I believe it will be completed moons before Winter, My Lord.”

Lord Stark looked at Lady Catelyn and seemingly made his decision. “We accept Princess, though for how long I dare not promise at this time.”

Rhaenys and Visenya both smiled and bid farewells, Robbs kiss lingering on Visenya’s cheek and even Rhaenys’ longer than proper. When they left the Stark’s chamber, Rhaenys immediately turned to Visenya. “You realize you’ll need to fuck Aegon loud enough for Robb to hear sometime yes? I fear Robb will never understand he cannot have you.”

Visenya laughed and blushed. “He will not have me Rhaenys, if I were to rub it in though, we could sour relations.”

Rhaenys leaned into Visenya and whispered in her ear. “If you won’t scream for Aegon to anger Robb, perhaps you’ll scream for me?”

“Rhaenys!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, sorry to keep yall waiting for this! We've had some big changes so I'll just outline them here.
> 
> We have one more set Chapter for the 18th of December, it will be quite large and it will be Stannis' POV. It's meant to make up for this short one which leads me to our second point.
> 
> Valor and Eagle have both gone for the month for the Holidays. Which is why it took a bit to bring this one out, however.............somebody else joined our team! Please welcome Hoover to the team, she'll be joining us ever so slightly on this story but she'll mainly be helping in our One-Shots and our Second coming story.
> 
> Anyways here's our schedule.
> 
> 18DEC17 ; Chapter 12 - Stannis POV  
> 25DEC17 ; Christmas One-Shot
> 
> Sometime between 15DEC17 and 20DEC17 will be the first chapter of our second story.
> 
> Thank you, Akky & Hoover
> 
> w/ love from the currently away Valor and Eagle.

****

**Aegon Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

\- Harrenhal, Newly-Made Headquarters for the Order -

The Banners of the Dragon Order flew proudly over the ramparts of the soon-to-be repaired Harrenhal as Aegon entered with his entourage. Receiving Harrenhal was no small gift, for the Order it meant a large, secure Castle to use as their main base. Where all new recruits could be trained, all current members could reside and all equipment could be stored. 

For many of these men that Aegon had come to know and trust, it was a fresh start. During his entrance many stopped and waved, saluted, called out to the Prince, expressing their gratitude for being given this opportunity, though truthfully they do not turn away a single man or as of late, women. Aegon’s sisters had tried joining the Order, their request was immediately declined by their Father, other women from Dorne or the North heard this tale and decided to join for themselves, not long after their were so many women they built a section just for them and their quarters. Construction went quickly with the architects bought by the Crown, it was not only architects bought for the Order.

Master Blacksmiths from all across the known world, Masters-At-Arms from every kingdom for a uniquely combined combat style and Aegon’s favorite, the smartest minds brought together under one roof for the creativity of new weaponry. That was the reason for such a trip.

______________________________________________________________________

Deep within the dungeons of Harrenhal, Aegon, the Grand Master of the Order was joined by a Senior Serjeant Harren and Lieutenant Shaun Celtigar. Such a place Aegon had never even dreamt of, now though, it was the Order’s main base of operations.

“Welcome to Order’s workshop, Prince Aegon.” Celtigar announced with pride at the small little enclave he had etched out in the depths of their new headquarters. Various cloaked figures milled about, working on contraptions that Harren could not wrap his head around. For the giant Serjeant it was as if he had taken a step into a new world.

“I did not expect you to be the experimenting type..” Aegon noted as Celtigar gave a laugh.

“I’m not my Price, but to these lot we need to be of use. If we play our parts right we can achieve much more than strutting around the Seven Kingdoms. I for one don't fancy being a hedge knight again.” Celtigar noted with a sour tone as the various workers mill about around them

“That makes two of us.” Harren said with a equal tone to his friend, before he observed what Celtigar was busy crafting. “So what the hell are these contraptions?” The giant asked as Celtigar cleared his throat. Prince Aegon was equally curious, though it seemed his curiosity was not meant to last.

“Remember that time we were chased out of the Citadel?” Shaun said as Harren looked to the ceiling as if to reminisced or to avoid telling such a tale in front of the Crown Prince. 

“When we first met? How could I not!” The two laughed at the nostalgic memory, when times were more simple for them without the fear of war or court intrigue. Harren whipped a tear from his eye that had welled up from his laughter. “Ah, I do remember that quite fondly. How you managed to piss off that entire collection of dusty old farts I will never know.” He said with a smile as Celtigar moved over to his workbench, causing both Harren and Aegon to follow him over.

“It was all because of this.” Celtigar said gesturing to the old tome on a pedestal, careful so as not to damage the dust-encrusted book, Harren turned it to the cover to read the faded title on the book’s old leather binding.

“Machinations from Valyria and the Far East, by Lore-Maester Ceklis Valer’ion” Harren read as an old man swatted away the giant's hand from the musty old time.

“It's pronounced pronounced Val-eer-e-on, Serjeant, and according to the manuscript he was a traveler and was one of the few maesters to write a first hand account of Valyria and the Far East beyond Essos.” Qyburn said with grandiose as Harren looked at Celtigar’s work with a mixture of intrigue and skepticism. 

“This book contains hundreds of detailed plans and formulas for things like healing remedies, building materials, a machine that makes books, even weapons. For the last few days I've had Qyburn here trying to replicate one of the designs, a weapon from Yi Ti, out of this book and I think we have finally done it!” Celtigar said as Aegon tried to peer over his shoulder to look at what his Lieutenant was hiding. 

“What is it? Don't tell me, you found the secret to making valyrian steel?” Prince Aegon said excitedly. as Celtigar’s giddy grin faded for a moment.

“Not yet, with the help of Qyburn here I say it will not be long before we do.” Celtigar turned around and revealed a heavily modified crossbow. “Observe.” Celtigar noted as he aimed the weapon at a nearby training dummy that had been set up for just the occasion and fired a bolt into it. Then pulling on a lever that was built onto the crossbow, it reset and fired it again, and again, and again in rapid succession. By the end the dummy had seven bolts sticking out of it. All in the time it would normally take a person time to shoot two bolts with a normal crossbow.

“Impressive.” A new voice announced as Harren reached for his sword only to find the Prince’s Sister-wives, Princess Visenya was the one who had spoke, standing before them with Rhaenys at her side. “Princesses!.” The two said in unison as they bowed in respect to the Royal Family members, Aegon just sighed and gave a half-hearted ‘Sisters’.

“What did you plan to do with this weapon, Ser Celtigar?” Princess Rhaenys questioned, intrigue plain on her face.

“I planned to have it used for the Order, Princess. My outriders noted that trying to reload on horseback was a pain so I remembered this contraption from my reading long ago and I had Qyburn set about trying to make it a reality.”

“The bolts are housed in this magazine right here, and can fit at the most seven per magazine plus one already knocked. They are easy to modify from normal crossbows and only need minor instructions for a wielder to become versed in their use.” The ex-maester notes 

“How many of these weapons can you make, Ser?” Princess Visenya questioned, taking the words from Aegon’s mouth.

“As many as you need, Princess. With the right materials of course we can easily modify any crossbows in the Order’s arsenal. Though it will take some time for us to refine the design for mass production.” Ser Celtigar finished with a smile, seemingly confident in his assumption.

“If you keep this up good Ser, I fear the Crown will run out of keeps to grant you.” Visenya said jokingly, the room shared a laugh at such a remark, for the keep they’d given him was now beautifully remade.

______________________________________________________________________

Aegon sat in his office, his connected bedroom currently filled with two waiting Sisters, in his hands a letter sealed from his Father delivered in the dead of night by five Royal Guardsmen from the Order.

He’d debated opening it for the whole evening in which he’d received it. With his Sisters waiting for him he could no longer brush it off and tore off the seal.

_Aegon,_

_If this letter was delivered by any others besides the five I dispatched, chief among them Serjeant Ajax, consider it compromised._

_Our ‘little birds’ from across the Narrow Sea have been reporting Stannis’ forces moving towards the western coast of Essos, Volantis marches with him. I fear within a moon this country will go from hard fought peace to total war, prepare your Ordermen, your forces will be the first to engage, this should grant us an early advantage while the Lord’s train their newly raised levies._

_In other news, my Son. Before this war starts you must have an heir in creation, preferably two, Visenya willing. This war is the first to come, do not lose sight of the prophecy, survive for our House and kill these Stag invaders._

_Send your Sisters back as well, that is no place for them no matter how crafty they think themselves._

_Your Father, Rhaegar._

Aegon sighed, how harsh the Gods were to bring a war and not allow him the comfort of his Lovers’ embraces. As if to taunt him further, Rhaenys called out. “Dearest Brother, will you leave your Sisters alone with want? I must say, if you keep us waiting much longer perhaps you will find the door locked and us enjoying each other without you.”

He dropped the letter and sprinted to the door, thanking the Gods he’d just cursed. When he opened the door he saw Rhaenys straddling Visenya, both in the nude, Rhaenys noticed and laughed. “Finally done with your so called work Aegon? I do believe we were just finishing.”

Rhaenys slipped off Visenya and sprawled out next to her. Aegon’s eyes drank in the sight, his eyes swapping back and forth between the two pairs of breasts. “I do not believe we were, Dear Sister, on the contrary I believe we were just beginning.”

Just like that Aegon slipped into a wonderful night, forgetting the chaos that was sailing for their House.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's chap 12, rewrote this a couple times cause i wasnt happy with it but I think I am now.
> 
> its not a super in depth one like we usually do so theres that.
> 
> our next chapter won't be until January 9th. ( when Valor and Eagle are back )
> 
> our christmas special will be posted either 24/25th. ( mainly by Akky )
> 
> our new stories first chapter will be posted before the new year. ( it is mainly written by Hoover, Hoover won't usually every work on our GoT stuff )
> 
> thanks and happy holidays. see you in the new year!

**Stannis Baratheon**

______________________________________________________________________

Taking back Storm’s End had been child’s play for Stannis and Renly, Stannis had held this castle for almost a year and a half with no supplies against the forces of the Royalists, to the point where his men had to drag him away when the Targaryen’s had stormed the castle after the death of his brother at the Trident.

Now the Second Son of Steffon Baratheon stood in the family crypts at the very tomb of the brother who he had sacrificed so much for. A grim scowl on his face as he stared at the solemn and rather dower appearing statue of what was his normally jovial and wrathful eldest brother.

“I’ve done much for you brother without ever asking for anything in return. As you made your rebellion across Westeros, I held our home from invaders. When you died from the treachery of your own friend at the Trident, I dared not give up, thinking it was nothing more than Targaryen propaganda and you had pulled another one of your miraculous escapes like at the Battle of the Bells. I held our home for a year and a half, against all odds, even resorting to eating the dead just so as to keep holding on. I fought and killed anyone I met when they stormed the Keep, Davos told me I was like a madman and that it took four men to drag me away when we knew the battle was lost.”

“Then the gods granted us the luck it took to slip past the Targaryen blockade in the midst of a great storm with favorable winds that carried us all the way to Volantis. For years we hid like rats, dodging or killing any assassins the Targaryens sent after us until now, here I stand, for you.” A lone tear found its way down Stannis’ face as he stared at his Brothers statue, noting how great the likeness was. 

“I will need this…” Stannis noted as he picked up Robert’s warhammer from its pedestal. “I doubt you need it anymore. I can only hope it will serve me well as much as it did for you, Brother.” With that Stannis turned and left the catacombs. Knowing that the next time he would be here, he’d be laid to rest himself.

On the ramp hearts, Renly stood waiting as the setting sun came in the distant end, showering the sky in a blood red hue. “Stannis, our scouts report the Stormlands mobilizing to counter our landing. What shall we do now?” Renly asked with a smile on his face that shone through his wild beard and unkempt Dothraki-style braids. Stannis stares out at their army and gave only one word.

“War.”

**Unknown Stormland Soldier**

______________________________________________________________________

“Lord Connington’s orders are that we must march on Storm’s End immediately. We can’t stop at all. Whip the soldiers if you must! We need to get there before the barbarians gains a foothold.” The General yelled to his lead Commander as the man gave a huff 

“I’ve tried whipping them, Sir.” The Commander said in annoyance “The men are spent. They won’t go any farther until they’ve had a break” 

The General, fed up, shouted. “If they won’t move flog them! Storm’s End must be taken before the enemy reestablishes itself!”

The officer objected “General, we have marched for two days without pause. We cannot-” “Make way! Their right behind us!” One of the returning Scouts screamed in fear as they rode past the camp Officers as if Death himself were on their heels. The Lord had no idea what they were talking about. Then he heard it.

A noise like thunder, as if a great storm was off in the distance and heading toward them…No, not the thunder of a great storm. But the thundering of hooves!

Out of the trees came what looked to be thousands, no. Tens of Thousands! Of Dothraki, screaming whooping and wailing as their numbers bared down on the camping Stormlanders, having been constantly on the move their entrenchment was nothing more than hastily thrown together tents with few men on guard duty. This would be a massacre, though quietly into the night they will not go.

“Rally men! Rally! Pikes form a line, Archers get on that hilltop! Infantry form behind the Pikemen!” At the Generals shout men stopped their routing and rallied to their orders. Time was on their side it seemed as the Dothraki had stopped their advance. Until they noticed that the attack wasn’t stopping, instead a figure rode to the front of the Dothraki, a figure with the sigil of House Baratheon.

“Stormlanders! I am Renly Baratheon, brother to your rightful ruler, Stannis Baratheon. You swore yourselves to a Dragon, a Dragon that murdered and raped his way to the Crown! For such a crime your punishment is death! Know that your wives and daughters will be raped, your Sons murdered; so many deaths on your shoulders as you supported those inbred shits!”

This massacre would be the first example of Renly’s part in the War. 

Breaking away from his brother’s army, the Dothraki formed their own horde, wreaking havoc against their enemies as the horse-lords strike without warning and disappear just as quickly. All the lands they raid and burn belonging to the traitors who had betrayed the Baratheons during the Robert’s Rebellion not a few decades ago. They sow a tide of destruction which leaves entire farmlands aflame, rivers running red with blood, and thousands of smallfolk murdered and raped all in Renly’s own twisted need for vengeance. Anything of value (food, Gold, clothing) was taken in a scorched earth campaign as Renly’s own troops lived off the spoils of their victory.

**Stannis Baratheon**

______________________________________________________________________

Dawn. 

Whips crack, barbarians howl, those of the Stag cry “Foreword!”, and those of the Dragon cry “Back!”. Westerosi eyes first bear witness to the spectacle brought forth from the corners of the far east by the Volanti. 

Elephants larger than houses, their tusks topped with blades or spiked maces to smash into enemy columns and their thick hide covered with thicker armor only further bolsters their durability, great towers upon their backs rains spears and crossbow bolts from every direction as they thunder through the Dragon’s lines. 

Unsullied and Tiger Guard break any charge thrown against them like cliffs against the pounding sea. 

The shining forms of the infamous Gold Company and the ancient Northern Bronze armor of the Company of Rose glitter in the sunshine as their warriors scythe thorough enemy forces as if combat was mere child’s play to them. 

All this took place as Stannis lead from the front, his elder brother’s warhammer in hand as he smashed the Royal Forces in the Stormlands in a battle after battle, with nary any losses each time.

But history will forever note that those who died were the lucky ones. Survivors, those who were not seriously injured, suffered a fate worse than death, as the Volanti clasped them in irons and sent them to be brought back to Essos to be sold at auction. This horrifying action was the “payment” for Volantis in their support of Stannis.

After the obliteration of the second Stormlander army came the siege of Griffith’s Roost. A siege that was short, and unlike many other battles of the first portion in the war, little bloodshed. 

Having little time and supplies to prepare for such a brutal siege, the retainers of House Connington, joined by routed men were set upon by thousands. Yet the destructive speed of which Stannis and Renly had dispatched their foes had made its mark in the enemy. Terror has been down in the ranks of the defenders, with the retainers being the only ones who thought of fighting.

Stannis was surprised at such a fight taking place in the enemy’s own force, though it pleased him that there wouldn’t be such a challenge. 

As his men reached the gate to batter it down, the gates were thrown opened and reports came to Stannis and the men inside had told them they surrendered. Thinking it was all a ploy, Stannis came to the gate with his most vicious warriors, killing all occupants they saw, some of the more twisted men raping those they could before slitting their throats.

Stannis would never partake in such brutal and savage activities, if Renly were here he’d be leading such things. Reports have reached him that Renly and much of the Dothraki have torched the countryside, every village slaughtered and the few riches they possessed stolen. Renly even sent Stannis some of the more ‘beautiful’ common girls to enjoy. Instead of doing such a thing Stannis ordered all prisoners to be treated well, they needed at least a portion of the populace to support them, if not the casualties they took would never be replenished.

As it stood in the current Stormland campaign, he had no support for fresh troops, but he had roughly half of it either under his control or destroyed. He’s faced mostly Stormland soldiers with few Royal, Reachmen or Dornish mixed in. Word has reached him from scouts that a Royal force was amassing led by King Rhaegar, such a battle early in the war could mean a quick victory over the Seven Kingdom’s.

Retainers that had been captured were slaughtered wholesale thanks to the Dothraki, everyone of them killed by the very men who the Baratheons had defeated not a few days ago. He could see it in the survivors eyes, they were afraid of him. No, this went beyond normal fear, they looked at him the same way a man would look upon a monster, one spoke to it.

“You bastard! How could you bring such savages, rapists and murders to Westeros?! Wait until King Rhaegar defeats you and slaughters your men!”

Stannis gave a light chuckle, such balls on an already dead man were refreshing. “We will have to see if your King can beat me alone, lest he hide behind his Kingsguard.”

He nodded to a Dothraki who gave a bloodlust filled smile before cutting off the unnamed soldiers head and rolling it to his comrades.

“Horselord, kill the rest, don’t destroy their skulls.”

Dothraki all around gave cries at Stannis’ orders while the man walked away, the last sounds heard being painful screams from the remainder of those captured. During the siege, no, slaughter of the Roost, Renly had orders to patrol all around the Stormlands, gathering information on gathering armies. From the hastily and sloppily written note, it would seem ‘King’ Rhaegar was to march soon.

_brother_

_one large host at Kings Landing mayhaps tens of thousands_

_a second large host on the border of the reach, black in armour and professional in skill. A good fight for our companies._

_last army is not large but hide in woods. The horselords are unable to attack without being slaughtered._

_orders? Signed Renly_

Stannis read it quietly before passing it to his most trusted friend and advisor, Ser Davos.

“Forgive me mi’lord but I can not read.”

Stannis patted his man on the back and read it aloud, Ser Davos at the end of the reading was on edge.

“Mi’lord if they have two large hosts, large enough to rival our forces with a skirmish force to our South, should we not pull back?”

On Stannis’ face was a stoic expression while he replied. “True we would lose many a Dothraki, it would be a favor for us to lose them, if victory were to come I planned on their slaughter afterwards. You are right though, we can not afford to lose our most skilled men, we will use the Dothraki as bait and keep our Volanti and Sellswords with us. Have the Orders written and sent to our Commanders.”

**Renly Baratheon**

______________________________________________________________________

Riding away from a village that Renly and his Dothraki had recently put to the torch painted the evening sky red and black from the smoke, the ground they rode on the same, with the blood from those murdered and charred remains of all they burnt. Another village put to the sword with nary a valuable possession, aside from the women. _Mayhaps I shall pay them the coin we raided from them after the men are done with them, it would be a bad example to murder all those we lay with_.

Renly looked to the Dothraki bloodrider riding beside him and gave such an order. “Razako, once the men have had their fill with the ladies, give them the coin we raided and let them go.” -- Razako nodded albeit begrudgingly and turned away, only to be pulled back by Renly's hand -- “Keep two, one for you and one for me, these two will be for our cocks alone.” Razako laughed and clasped Renly before riding away to give the Orders.

Renly continued chuckling to himself from village to village, gradually creating his own set of nude slave women to warm his bed at night.

During one of their raids Renly took a large, cushioned wagon from a lesser Noble family caught up in the fighting and fit it full of his private set of girls, guarded by his Bloodriders who each had their own woman riding with them. Renly thought he deserved a break from such violence and handed his reins to one of his men as he jumped to the wagon joyfully, when he entered he saw eight very nervous women, all near his youthful complexion. 

“My, my, you’re all as perfect as Goddesses, if you can please me and do as I say, you will be well looked after.” Renly looked from girl to girl before finishing his statement with a vicious smile. “If you try to flee, if you fail to please me, if you do anything I wish you had not, you will be given to my horde until your broken body lies in the aftermath of our march.”

Renly left his wagon full of treats happy, not one woman had the courage to defy him and all pleased him during the last villages sack. Though he was disgruntled that every woman in the village was raped to death, some were incredibly beautiful even in death.

After slaughtering all Stormland villages in the general vicinity, he ordered all his men to a full stop. The thundering hoof beats instantly gave way to silence, the very wind could be heard as Renly took in his surroundings. He then pointed to the tree line and four of his bloodriders split off and searched the area in question. 

They returned a few moments later, accompanied by a pair of Targaryen scouts dressed in ragged armor that was meant for camouflage, the blood riders brought the two men to Renly and then forced them on their knees, cheers rang out from the men close enough to see.

“Andal Scouts…” Renly noted with disdain, but rather than just lop their heads off, Renly decided to have some fun. 

“Good job gentlemen, you’ve found the Dothraki army.” He congratulated the two scouts in a faux-impressed voice which caused laughter to ring through the ranks of his horde, one of the scouts swallowed his fear and spat right in Renly’s face “Our King will stop you and your whoreson of a brother.”

“Stop us? Why, he was the one who invited us!” Renly said with smile as he hoisted the Scout by the neck so they were eye to eye. “When he murdered our brother, took our home and continued to try and take our lives even after he had taken everything else. He challenged our strength, so now we come to repay your King for his hospitality.” Renly said with an air of dread and a glare that would turn a man’s blood to water in their veins. He then threw the man back to the ground and pointed in the general direction of King’s Landing.

“Go! Tell your inbred King to send his strongest armies, have him bring his inbred Princeling too. Once we take back our home, we’ll take the whole of the Seven Kingdoms! I’ll kill his Son in front of his eyes, rape his Daughters long enough until they get heavy with child, I’ll let all the Dothraki get their fill of his Wives! He will live to see his House come to ruin!” Renly yelled to the two as the men began to run as fast as they could away from the Mad Stag. As he watched the scouts run further and further away, Renly scratched his beard and asked his men in perfect Dothraki “How many men does it take to deliver a message?”. At his question one of his blood-riders knocked an arrow and took aim at the fleeing scouts. 

With a gleeful smile the man replied.

“One.”


End file.
